Una Fantasia hecha realidad
by nancyriny
Summary: Tras la derrota de Ultimecia, Rinoa piensa que su vida no pertenece a Balamb Garden, realmente, ¿es lo que ella quiere?, ¿que pasara entonces entre Squall y ella? Un fic que relata lo que sucede con la vida de todos despues de la derrota de Ultimecia
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen. **

La intensidad de la noche siempre me había cautivado, no solo era su belleza, si no también su grandeza, siempre me ponía a pensar, a pensar y darme cuenta de lo difícil de la vida, como unos seres como nosotros, tan diminutos y casi tan inexistentes para este universo podríamos tener tantos problemas y esta no era la excepción.

Como pensar que apenas hace un par de horas nos acabábamos de enfrentar a la mayor amenaza existente en esta época... Ultimecia.

Viajamos hasta un futuro no muy lejano, donde no existía la paz ni la armonía, mucho menos el amor.

Fueron varias horas de intensa lucha, no negare que llegue a sentir miedo, pero no estaba sola, los chicos, mejor conocidos como SeeD´s estuvieron siempre a mi lado, aun sabiendo que yo era una hechicera al igual que Ultimecia, pero de este tiempo.

La lucha agoto a todos, llegando a nuestro límite, pero esto no impidió nuestro objetivo: la derrota definitiva de esta gran Hechicera o eso llegamos a creer.

Al viajar a ese futuro sabíamos muy bien los riesgos que esto implicaba, quizás jamás volveríamos a nuestro tiempo, pero esto nunca nos detuvo, también sabíamos que en caso de derrotar a la Hechicera ocurriría una compresión en el tiempo, no estábamos muy seguros de que seria pero nos prepararon al decirnos que pensáramos en cosas lindas, "en la felicidad, la amistad y el amor" el señor Laguna siempre fue muy vigoroso al decírnoslo , pero creo que en ese instante para alguien no resulto, todos lograron encontrarse llegando al lugar que habían pensado.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, al llegar yo a este lugar , tu no estabas, creo que nunca sabrás el temor que llegue a sentir al no encontrarte, el temor, la angustia, la tristeza todo junto, pero no me di por vencida me alegro de ello, siempre fui muy tímida a pesar de ser tan rebelde y cabezona como tu me dices, siempre tuve miedo de estar sola, de pelear sola, pero tu me diste esa esperanza, ese valor que yo siempre necesite y no me di por vencida, y tal y como sucedió en aquel sueño que tuve llegue a atravesar montañas, desiertos y bosques , Balam, Timber y Gabaldia también estaban y no te encontraba, la desesperación me empezaba a ganar, pero yo sabia que tu estabas en algún lado, tal y como tu me lo habías prometido…

"_Estaré aquí, 'esperando'…"_

"_Estaré esperando por ti… entonces…"_

"_Si vienes…"_

"_Me encontrarás."_

"_Lo prometo."_

No perdía esperanza alguna en encontrarte y cuando ya no podía mas, ahí estabas, tendido sobre el frió piso sin moverte, lo peor paso por mi mente, no lo negare, aun así me arrodille junto a ti para poder sentirte, pero no respirabas, no sabría como explicar lo que llegue a sentir, pero sentí que moría en ese momento, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, una mente que no quería asimilar lo que mis ojos miraban.

Al llegar a mi desesperación, no pude mas y te abrace, ya no me importaba nada en ese momento solo quería con todas mis fuerzas que despertaras que abrieras tus ojos, que me hablaras, pero no podías, mi vista se nublo y en ese momento perdí toda esperanza demostrando lo débil que soy, ya no quería volver, no sola, no sin ti, pero algo milagroso ocurrió... mis lagrimas brotaron, no lo pude evitar, pero gracias a esto, es lo que creo, una de estas lagrimas cayo en tu mejilla al abrazarte inconsolablemente, no se como pero despertaste , mis emociones en ese momento ya no me pertenecían, no sabia que pasaba, no sabia si esto era obra de mi imaginación, peRo al observarme con esa linda mirada que tienes te abrace sin dudarlo y esa oscuridad en la que estábamos envueltos pronto se volvió una linda pradera , ya no había mas sombras ni oscuridad y tu poco a poco te fuiste incorporando, me mirabas desconcertado al ver mi rostro lleno de lagrimas , quizás no recordabas lo que paso, pero lo importante es que te había encontrado sano y salvo y sin decir palabra alguna me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste:

-hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible, a que lugar quieres ir??-preguntaste

-no importa-dije- a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando tú estés-

-entonces, confías en mi?- me preguntaste dulcemente

-ciegamente- te respondí sin dudarlo-

-entonces cierra tus ojos y no te sueltes de mi-, regresaremos a casa-

- me tomaste firmemente y me abrazaste sin soltar mi mano, y pronto sentí como un remolino nos envolvió, no sabría explicar que sucedió por que no mire nada, lo ultimo que supe es que estábamos en ese extraño lugar, en algún lugar de ese futuro del cual nunca llegaría, todo daba vueltas y sin dejar de sujetarme me susurraste al oído que no tuviera miedo que pronto pasaría, y por primera vez no tenia miedo, no tenia miedo por que estabas conmigo y ya nada importaba.

De pronto ese remolino se hizo más intenso y fue lo único que recuerdo, ya no supe nada más hasta en ese momento que desperté.....

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y bueno espero que les agrade en el transcurso de la historia!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Alguien muy cercano a mi siempre me decía que las estrellas eran como pequeñas luciérnagas que se encargaban de iluminar la noche, y que el día en el que yo nací me convertí en una estrella para ella, y que las estrellas fugaces eran como un llanto del cielo cuando yo me portaba mal, claro mi madre me lo decía cuando era una niña, nunca le creí del todo.

Siempre me gusto apreciar el cielo nocturno, contemplar su magnitud y esplendor, de niña siempre buscaba las estrellas fugaces para pedir miles de deseos, que claro nunca se cumplían, y esta noche no era la excepción, el ruido de la gran fiesta me llego a aturdir y Salí en busca de un poco de aire fresco, los acontecimientos del día anterior todavía daban vueltas sobre mi cabeza, después de haber encontrado a Squall en aquel oscuro lugar, pudimos regresar con bien, aparecimos en el lugar que Squall pensó, el orfanato donde ellos habían crecido, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle por que había pensado en ese lugar, ya que pronto llegaron los chicos que extraña y afortunadamente habían pensado también en ese lugar.

Pronto el garden se encargo de ir a recogernos, y cuando creí que por fin íbamos a poder descansar comenzaron los interrogatorios por parte de el director Cid y de Edea, no tuvimos ni un solo momento de descanso y mucho menos de privacidad, privacidad para pensar que iba a pasar entonces, que iba a pasar conmigo y con Squall, la verdad no sabia ni que pensar quizá yo me estaba adelantando a todo, quizá no me importaba otra cosa, quizá no era el momento..

La gran y ansiada fiesta no se hizo esperar, los miembros del pequeño y entusiasta comité del festival estudiantil del cual Selphie es la encargada organizaron una gran celebración en honor a los extraordinarios SeeD´s que volvieron triunfantes de aquel futuro y del cual la gran hechicera había desaparecido, ese día todos fueron invitados, en un principio no todos estaban de acuerdo en celebrar muchos estudiantes habían caído el día de la batalla entre Balam y Galbaldia y no parecía buena idea, pero a pesar de todo los estudiantes decidieron que seria una buena forma de recordarlos además de celebrar esta libertad.

El salón donde se realizaría la gran fiesta, era un salón que estaba diseñado exclusivamente para las fiestas del jardín, era el mismo lugar donde vi a Squall por primera vez. Era un lugar amplio de dos pisos, hermosamente decorado y con un techo totalmente de cristal, que permitía ver el cielo, en ese momento de noche, mostrando las brillantes estrellas y la hermosa luna.

Habían ubicado una larga mesa con comida donde había varios Seeds y cadetes sirviéndose de la gran variedad de delicias que allí había preparadas. Había una gran banda de músicos que tocaba diferentes tipos de canciones, y la pista de baile estaba llena de parejas muy animadas, todas con sonrisas de alegría.

Cid y Edea Kramer se mostraban felices, Edea se mostraba muy diferente a como la conocíamos, lucia un largo vestido negro y el cabello no lo traía recogido como siempre, sino suelto mostrando un reluciente color negro brillante. Quistis conversaba con una infinidad de personas, iba de aquí a allá siendo tan social como siempre, Zell que no era de esperarse paso la gran parte de la noche comiendo sus ya famosos Hot Dogs, acompañado de la chica misteriosa de la biblioteca, Irving como todo un gran casanova paso la velada persiguiendo y coqueteándole a las chicas del Garden, y Selphie con esa gran alegría que la caracteriza filmaba en todo momento la gran noche que todos estábamos pasando. Yo estuve con ellos tan solo un momento, tanta gente comenzó a abrumarme así que busque un lugar apartado de tanta agitación. Al cabo de algunos minutos encontré un balcón, el balcón tenia una vista hermosa, desde el se podía apreciar la hermosa noche y la gran majestuosidad del mar.

Estaba apoyada en la barandilla mirando las estrellas, la suave brisa hacia que algunos de mis mechones cubrieran mi rostro, inmersa en mis pensamientos no me percate de que alguien había llegado, esta persona se puso a mi lado y aunque no me gire, instintivamente supe de quien se trataba, quizá fue su forma de caminar o quizá su esencia tan peculiar, no lo se, pero lo conocía , seguí recargada en la barandilla del balcón, quizá ambos esperábamos a que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero en ese momento vi pasar una estrella fugaz y al instante me gire hacia donde estabas y levante el dedo como la primera vez en que nos conocimos, te sonríe y tu me regresas la sonrisa, luego me tomaste por la cintura y lo próximo que supe, es que me besabas, nos sumergimos en una oleada de sentimientos de los cuales nunca había vivido, sentir tus calidos y húmedos labios hizo que el aire me faltara y que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, no duro mucho por que oímos las risitas burlescas de los chicos, así que rápidamente nos separamos, pude apreciar de forma rápida que te sonrojaste.

No chicos!! , no se preocupen no vimos nada – decía selphie sonriendo-

Bien Squall!! –gritaba Irving – ya eres todo un hombre –

Quizá este comentario no le agrado del todo a Squall ya que al momento le propicio a Irving una fría mirada, yo solamente me sonrojaba mas.

Estabas grabando??- Squall pregunto de forma molesta-

Ha no no no!!, ya se le acabo la pila no te preocupes- decía Selphie nerviosa- no se grabo nada.

Vámonos de aquí- dijo squall-

Si- respondí

Me tomo de la mano y juntos salimos del gran salón donde se encontraba la fiesta, caminamos varios minutos hasta llegar al patio del Garden.

Que ajetreo no?- pregunte ya un poco apenada

Si – contestaste muy fríamente

En ese momento no supe que decir, o que hacer. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, todo mundo estaba en la fiesta, así que nadie nos molestaría aquí, pero aun así, no sabia que decir, estaba aterrada, confusa, por que no sabia que pasaría conmigo de ahora en adelante, yo no pertenecía al Garden, a caso me echarían de aquí?, Por el otro lado también estaba Timber, les había prometido a Zone y a Watts que lo liberaríamos juntos, muchas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza, de pronto tu voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Rinoa?- preguntaste desconcertado

"Perdón…me puse a pensar… y no me di cuenta que me estabas hablando, lo siento"-dije

El me miro extraño y dijo. "No… no te preocupes, de hecho te pregunte en que pensabas

Nn... no lo se-conteste-

Que no sabes?- dijiste- Rinoa, te encuentras bien?

Quizá mi preocupación había afectado tanto mi rostro que pude notar como tu cara también se preocupaba

Si- dije- No!, no estoy bien y no estoy bien, por que no se que va a pasar conmigo y con… nosotros, no se que pasara y esto me intriga y…y …y no se Squall, por que el hecho de pensar que me iré de su lado, de… tu lado me lastima y no se adonde iré o… - no pude continuar hablando, pusiste uno de tus dedos sobre mi boca para evitar que continuara hablando.

"Shhhhh", Ya basta, tu no iras a ningún lado - susurraste- tu te quedaras aquí, con todos y… conmigo

Poco a poco tu rostro se fue acercando al mio, podia sentir tu respiración, tus manos acariciaron mi rostro a medida que tus labios lentamente tocaron los míos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

**Marzo 15**

Han pasado casi 6 meses desde que Ultimecia, había sido derrotada, y la tranquilidad reina en el jardín de Balamb.

Los jardines han vuelto a la normalidad, Trabia Garden había sido reparado en su totalidad y los de Balamb y Galbadia habían regresado a sus lugares correspondientes, Dollet siguió creciendo como una ciudad independiente, Deling y Fisherman seguían igual que siempre, Esthar dejo a un lado su "xenofobia" y abrió sus fronteras a extranjeros y pronto se volvió un gran destino turístico, y Timber… ah Timber, me preocupa demasiado saber cual será el futuro de esa ciudad de la cual aprecio tanto, pero por el momento no he podido hacer nada por ella, he intentado ponerme en contacto con Zone o Watts, pero no he tenido éxito en estos meses, me pregunto si estarán bien, bueno ¡Claro que están bien!, estoy segura de eso, además prometimos que juntos liberaríamos Timber, aunque su invasión no ha cesado por parte de Galbaldia, todo ha vuelto a ser mas "calmado" si se puede decir.

Cambiando de tema, aquí en Balamb la cosa no ha cambiado mucho, Quistis volvió a su antiguo cargo como Instructora, volvió a ser "La mejor Instructora de todo el Garden", como dicen sus admiradores, Selphie, Irvine y Zell también tomaron un puesto como Instructores, Selphie se encarga de la clase infantil, Irvine pidió su traslado a este Jardín y junto con Zell se encargan de varias clases avanzadas.

Yo, que se puede decir de mi, Edea y Cid me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar para ser una SeeD y estoy en un curso avanzado, no del agrado de muchas personas, pero como dice Selphie simplemente los ignoro, y bueno, si todo va bien en algunos meses podré graduarme y así acompañare a los chicos a sus misiones de alto nivel, pero bueno, tengo un par de condiciones, cada dos o tres veces por semana tengo que tomar clases de cómo ser una bruja, bueno de cómo poder controlar mis poderes, Edea es una buena maestra si se le puede llamar así, pero pienso que esto es tonto, no encuentro utilidad a estas clases.

Y bien, por ultimo solo me queda Squall, Squall siguió siendo el comandante de Balamb, un cargo que el nunca pidió y que si fuera por el lo dejaría en este instante, firma y lee contratos todo el día y si no es eso esta dando clases a niveles avanzados y pues… no lo veo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace seis meses que esto seria así, simplemente no lo hubiera creído, quizá yo fui la que fantaseo en que seria diferente y lo admito, la verdad no se que pensé, todos creen que Squall y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación, pero la verdad es que no, las cosas no son iguales a como fueron en un principio, todo es diferente, no digo que no tengo algún tipo de esperanza o algo así, pero siento que no me mira o me habla como antes, todos aquellos cambios que le ocurrieron a Squall se perdieron, volvió a ser una persona fría, solitaria y muy reservada, no se si sea a causa de tantas responsabilidades, oh..

-Hola Rinoa!!- la euforia de Selphie hizo saliera de mi concentración. – Te estuve buscando por todos lados

-Que tal Selphie! – mi saludo no fue tan eufórico

Selphie sabia que si no podía encontrarme por el Garden, solo había un solo lugar en el cual podría encontrarme, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en el patio junto al mismo gran árbol de siempre, era mi lugar favorito en todo este inmenso lugar.

-Que es eso? – pregunto Selphie refiriéndose a las notas que tenia sobre mis piernas.

-Ha, es un diario- respondí, cerrándolo al instante.

-Un diario?, para que? – la cara de selphie le mostró a rinoa que no entendía el uso de ese diario.

-Pues… ya vez que algunos días a la semana asisto con Edea, ya que ella me ayuda a mantener controlados mis poderes – Selphie asistió en señal de que conocía estas "clases" – y pues me pidió o mas bien me recomendó que llevara un diario por si algún día, tu sabes ocurriera algo o no recordara algo, no se la verdad, pienso que es una tontería.

-Pues yo no pienso así - respondió selphie muy energética como siempre- yo pienso que llevar un diario es algo muy bueno, ya que te permite recordar eventos de tu pasado que a veces ni siquiera recuerdas y eso es triste – dijo haciendo una mueca – yo llevo uno!

-Si, pero lo tuyo es diferente, tu solo lo llevas por diversión - conteste ya algo enfadada de esta conversación, últimamente mi estado de animo no se encontraba muy bien, mi carácter cambiaba de un momento a otro y sin motivo aparente.

-No, es lo mismo

Suspire. Sabia que a selphie nadie le ganaba, si ella decía algo, eso era y punto.

-Por cierto, para que me buscabas? – mi tono de voz no fue muy amable

-Uyyyyy perdón, no tienes por que enfadarte –

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, últimamente no me he sentido de humor para nada – Selphie puso cara de no entender nada – pero no te preocupes, no es por ti.

Selphie empezó a hacer unos extraños movimientos con sus manos sobre su espalda, dio una vuelta y tarareo algo que no alcance a oír y finalmente se acerco.

-Tendrá algo que ver con un chico alta, pelo castaño y…. déjame pensar, una cicatriz en la mitad de su cara?

-No lo se selphie- dije

Selphie era lo mas parecido a una amiga, de hecho era mi mejor amiga, aunque a veces me sacara de quicio.

-Vamos Rinoa, puedes confiar en mi – dijo ya mas seria – se que pasa algo entre Squall y tu.

Tan Obvio era, quizá si. Quizá todo el garden sospechaba algo.

-Mira selphie, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo con estupideces sin sentido si?, además, me vas a decir de una vez para que me buscabas??

-Ha es cierto! – dijo al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie – los chicos y yo nos reuniremos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo y queríamos que nos acompañaras. Vienes?

-Y cual es el motivo de su reunión? – pregunte sin ganas de conocer la respuesta.

-Solamente el reunirnos, ya vez que todos están muy ocupados con todo, si no son misiones, son clases, papeleos etc. Y por eso me vi obligada a reunirlos a todos, aunque sea unos pocos minutos. ¿Verdad que si vendrás? – el tono de esa pregunta me obligaba a decir que si.

-Y… ya sabe squall de la reunión?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Si – contesto, pero su tono de voz me revelo que no asistiría – pero dijo que no podría, tiene mucho trabajo

El oír aquello me hizo sentir un poco mejor aunque no mucho. No soy yo entonces, así es con todos me dije a mi misma. La preocupación de todo esto alerto a selphie que se arrodillo junto a mi y me todo de la mano.

-Mira rinoa, lo único que te puedo decir en este momento es que no te preocupes, si las cosas han ido de este modo tu no tienes la culpa de nada, quizá nadie lo ha hecho pero yo si me he dado cuenta de tu relación con squall y me angustia y me preocupa mucho verte así, he tratado de hablar con el pero esta muy sumergido en sus deberes y se olvida de todo, se que no es una escusa pero hasta Edea esta de acuerdo conmigo de que necesita unas vacaciones.

-Has hablado de esto con Edea?- pregunte ya con un nudo en la garganta

-Mama Edea se preocupa por nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos y se inquieta mucho al ver a squall sumergido entre todos esos papeles y misiones y también se preocupa por ti. Mira – selphie se acerco mas y me sujeto mas fuerte de mi mano – ya es hora del almuerzo y nos estarán esperando, pero si no tienes nada que hacer por la noche, iré a visitarte a tu cuarto si?

Asentí con mi rostro, conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Vienes conmigo rinoa? –pregunto selphie ya de pie

Ahora había negado con la cabeza

-En un momento te alcanzo, tengo que reordenar estos apuntes – Mentí-

-Segura?

-Si, no tardare – conteste con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no lo era.

-Bueno, esta bien, haya te veo - dijo selphie sonriendo como siempre, despidiéndose con una saludo y saliendo a toda prisa.

Sentía un hueco en mi pecho, sentía una soledad gigante, una soledad que no había sentido en años, una soledad que estaba ligada a una sola persona, una persona que en estos momentos ni siquiera me recordaba, que ni siquiera me miraba, ya no existía para el.

Y como si fuera una niña abrace mis rodillas y me sumergí en un profundo llanto, olvidando todo a mi alrededor…

**Bueno un capitulo muy pequeño pero ya voy agarrando inspiración…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Por que crees que rinoa no haya venido? – pregunto Quistis

-No lo se, dijo que si vendría – el tono de selphie sonaba preocupado

-Qui… za…sta …on …Tsqu…all – agrego zell

-Zell!, quieres masticar tu comida antes de hablar?. Quistis dirigio a zell una mirada de asco.

-Quizá esta con Squall – zell repitió su frase.

-No lo creo – dijo Xu – cuando salí de la oficina el estaba ahí, todavía revisando unos papeles y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto.

-Pobre squall – comento quistis preocupada.

Tanto Selphie como Zell asintieron con la cabeza.

-No creen que pase algo raro?- la repentina voz de Irvine hizo que todos se giraran hacia el.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Quistis

-A que, yo no se ustedes, pero yo tengo muchísimo tiempo sin mirar juntos a squall y rinoa, el siempre esta metido en su oficina y ella siempre anda con una cara de tristeza, para mi que pasa algo entre ellos.

-No seas bobo Irvine !- intervino selphie-Eso no es cierto, acabo de ver a rinoa y me dijo que anda muy bien con squall – selphie solo quería evitar que se propagaran rumores innecesarios-

-Pues no se selphie- dijo xu- yo estoy todo el día en la oficina y squall no sale para nada y no he visto que rinoa se pare por allí en mucho tiempo.

Selphie solo le dirigio a Xu una mirada mortal, abriendo demasiado los ojos y haciendo una mueca para que no siguiera diciendo nada, que al parecer dio resultado.

-Yo opino que no deberíamos meternos en asuntos ajenos – comentó zell después de acabar su almuerzo.

-Vaya zell, es la primer cosa coherente que te oigo decir – gritó selphie – y "todos" y remarco todos deberían pensar como el.

-Pues yo no dije nada – agrego quistis - oh demonios!, es tardísimo, tengo que dar una clase en 5 minutos – dando un ultimo trago a su refresco- Nos vemos - , quistis se marcho de la cafetería.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Xu – tengo que continuar con mi esclavitud, adiós.

-Espera voy para haya yo también, ocupo que me firmen unos papeles- grito zell – adiós chicos.

-Adiós – gritó selphie, haciendo que más de alguno volteara a verla.

-¿Y tu preciosura, que vas a hacer? – pregunto Irvine al momento en que le cerraba el ojo a selphie.

Irvine continuaba con su papel de casanova por todo el Garden, negándose a aceptar que realmente sentía algo por Selphie.

-No tienes nada que hacer Irvine?- pregunto selphie algo enojada.

A selphie le molestaba que Irvine no tuviera la iniciativa en su relación, claro no tenían alguna, pero selphie sabia que el sentía algo por ella, pero el se negaba a aceptarlo. Solamente selphie seguía su mismo juego, quizá esperando a ver cual de los dos primero se rendía.

-Tengo 3 horas libres, a las 5 debo de dar clase… y pues me preguntaba si… - Irvine no termino aquella frase ya que fue interrumpido por un grito de selphie.

-Hey Squall, por acá – grito selphie levantando una mano para que el comandante pudiera verlo, haciendo nuevamente que varias personas se giraran a ver a quien le gritaba tan efusivamente.

Si algo no le agradaba a Squall Leonhart era llamar la atención, por eso su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que molestia e irritación cuando miro hacia selphie.

-Vaya squall si que es un verdadero milagro verte por aquí- comento Irvine al tiempo en que squall se sentaba junto a el con una bebida en su mano.

Squall no contesto ese comentario

-Vienes a comer? – pregunto selphie al comandante.

-No - Squall negó con la cabeza- solo baje por un café.

-Te ves muy mal viejo - replico Irvine.

-En serio squall – agrego selphie – no te ves nada bien, ¿no has considerado unas vacaciones?

-¿Vacaciones? – repitió squall riendo – tu crees que yo tengo el tiempo como para tomarme unas vacaciones?

-Por eso mismo- respondió selphie- estas tan involucrado en todo lo que le concierne al Garden, a las clases que impartes, y las misiones que ni siquiera tienes tiempo para nada, squall no eres inmortal ¿sabes?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – el tono de squall fue muy cortante

-¡Pues me preocupo por ti! – selphie se paro de su lugar y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos.

-Selphie, cálmate – dijo Irvine al ver el rostro de squall y ver como nuevamente varias personas que se encontraban en la cafetería volteaban para ver la causa del alboroto.

-Pues no deberías – squall dijo esto al momento en que bebía un sorbo de su café.

-¿Sabes squall? me pregunto que habrá pasado, pero volviste a ser la misma persona arrogante e insoportable que eras antes y no entiendo el porque.

Irvine se incorporo rápidamente y tomo a selphie de un brazo.

-Basta selphie, ya vámonos – Irvine tomo a selphie y la jalo hacia la salida, Irvine era muy fuerte para la pequeña selphie pero aun así, ella logro soltarse para ir nuevamente hacia donde squall se encontraba sentado.

-Me pregunto squall, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaste con Rinoa, he?- pregunto muy molesta selphie

-¿Que tiene que ver ella en este asunto?- squall ya no soportaba esta discusión.

-¿Que tiene que ver? –selphie respondió muy fuerte- Vaya squall me sorprende que tu siendo el comandante de este Jardín no puedas ver lo que esta ocurriendo a tu alrededor, acabo de encontrarme con rinoa y no tienes ni idea de cómo se encuentra, esta totalmente destrozada por toda tu indiferencia y antipatía, no sabe que ha ocurrido contigo y ni siquiera puede hablarlo ¡Por que tu nunca tienes tiempo!

Esta vez el tono de selphie era demasiado alto como para que la cafetería entera pudiera oír la conversación, hecho que no era del agrado de squall.

-Baja la voz selphie – squall hablo entre dientes al momento en que se acerco a selphie

-¿Es una orden comandante? – la pregunta fue hecha con un tono de burla

-Ya basta selphie – Irvine se interpuso entre ella y el comandante.

-Déjala Irvine – squall sonaba tranquilo – quiere desobedecer una orden y atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Ha ¿Vas a castigarme solo por que levante la voz squall? O ¿por que es verdad lo que dije?

-Vamos squall – irvine interrumpió- sabes que no habla en serio.

-Pero yo si hablo en serio, no voy a permitir que me falte al respeto enfrente de todas estas personas.

-¿Eso es acaso lo único que te preocupa squall? – Selphie ya sonaba un poco mas calmada – deberías mejor preocuparte por rinoa, ella esta muy angustiada por ti y no creo que se merezca lo que le estas haciendo.

Selphie termino esta frase y sin decir más dio media vuelta y salio del lugar con irvine tras de ella, dejando a squall muy molesto por la situación, solamente pensando en lo que dio inicio esta discusión: Rinoa.

…

Selphie caminaba muy aprisa por lo pasillos del Garden siendo seguida por Irvine, que no podía creer lo que hace unos momentos había pasado, había prácticamente agredido a squall, claro era su amigo pero aun así era el comandante de Balamb y podría ser considerado como una falta. Irvine camino más rápido para poder alcanzar a selphie, cuando por fin la alcanzo la tomo por el brazo.

-Selphie, ¿Que crees que es lo que acabas de hacer? – Irvine pregunto con cierta angustia en su cara.

Selphie se giro hacia irvine y este pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro

-La verdad Irvine, no lo se, simplemente me exalte y no supe lo que hacia – selphie tapo su cara con ambas manos y dio varias vueltas

-¿Qué vas a hacer selphie?- irvine pregunto a la vez que se acerco y retiro las manos de selphie de su propia cara.

-No lo se – dijo selphie al borde del llanto – voy a ser sancionada o squall simplemente me echara del Garden o me regresara a Trabia.

-Nada de eso pasara, ya veraz que todo se arreglara.

-Eso espero Irvine –

Selphie se acerco hasta Irvine y lo abrazo fuertemente, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-Ya cálmate, nada pasara – ni siquiera el mismo Irvine Kinneas sonaba tan convencido al decir estas palabras.

…

No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí sumergida en esta soledad, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo cuando una voz familiar llego hacia mí.

-Así que aquí estas, he estado buscándote por todos lados, ¿se te olvido que hoy teníamos que vernos?

Levante mi mirada, para saber quien era la persona que me hablaba. Edea Kramer siempre había sido una persona muy amable, sonriente y comprensiva, nunca se enojaba con nadie, siempre hallaba el modo de hacer o de decir las cosas.

Su llegada me tomo por sorpresa, y al saber que era ella rápidamente seque las lágrimas que aun quedaban sobre mis mejillas.

-Lo… lo siento Edea, de verdad no me di cuenta de la hora. ¿La hice esperar bastante?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que selphie se había ido, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, dándome cuenta que también había faltado a la cafetería donde sin duda me habrían estado esperando.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo han sido unos pocos minutos. Aunque por otro lado, te he dicho muchas de veces que no me trates de usted. Quiero que, aparte de ser tu maestra me consideres como una amiga y por que no, como una madre, así que trátame de tu.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa. Edea Kramer en poco tiempo se había vuelto para mi en lo mas cercano a una madre. En realidad nunca supe muy bien lo que era tener una, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y no recuerdo su cariño y la calidez, pero si estuviera viva estoy segura que seria como Edea Kramer.

-Está bien, lo haré – respondí

Notaba algo extraño en Edea, su cara me decía que no me había ido a buscar precisamente por que falte a las clases que ella me impartía.

-¿Pasa… algo Edea? – pregunté insegura

Al oír esto Edea se sentó lentamente a mi lado, apoyándose sobre el tronco del árbol.

-Rinoa, quizá no es de mi incumbencia, pero… últimamente he notado que algo te pasa, te veo preocupada, distraída y también veo que te apartas de las demás personas. ¿Sabes? , esa no es la Rinoa que yo conozco. Y por eso estoy muy preocupada por ti, me angustia saber que te pase algo o que algo te este lastimando, incluso he llegado a pensar que tus poderes de bruja quieran empezar a despertar, no lo se.

-No me pasa nada, tranquila –- le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir. – Y por lo de los poderes no te preocupes, eso esta bajo control.

-Mira Rinoa, tal vez tu no te criaste conmigo, y a pesar de ello te conozco igual o incluso hasta mas que a mis otros niños, y por eso puedo ver en tus ojos que algo te pasa, no eres buena mintiendo ¿sabes?

Probablemente era verdad, no era buena mintiendo, pero ¿que podía hacer?

-Puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mi tu lo sabes. Solamente quiero ayudarte.

Era verdad, no creo que hay alguien mas en todo el Garden en la que podría confiar.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con… Squall? – comento

Asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿Te hizo algo mi niña? –

-No, claro que no – me apresure a decir – bueno, es solo que… ya nada es igual como antes, llevo 6 meses estudiando aquí en el Garden y no siento que pertenezca a este lugar, me siento fuera de lugar todo el tiempo, nadie me acepta y se que es por que me temen, yo se que siguen pensando que soy una bruja mala, pero la verdad es que no, no saben que puedo controlarme y si tan solo tuviera a alguien que me apoyase con todo esto… Squall a cambiado Edea, ya no es la misma persona de antes, ya no me mira, no me habla ya no quiere estar conmigo, todo fue muy lindo hace meses, pero…

-Se a que te refieres – interrumpió edea. –Squall esta muy sumergido en lo que concierne al Garden, muchas veces le he dicho a Cid que es muy joven para tener tantas responsabilidades, pero Cid confía tanto en el, que no ve lo que ocasiona, se que ha cambiado y se que volvió a ser la misma persona reservada que era antes, pero no te sientas mal Rinoa, seguramente es solo un lapso que pronto pasará.

-A Squall le apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con el garden, es el lugar donde el creció y donde se convirtió en la persona que es y yo lo entiendo pero el problema es solamente conmigo, quizá volvió a ser reservado, pero estoy segura que si algo le molesta o le irrita soy yo, antes lo buscaba y me evitaba, le llamaba y no contestaba, iba a su oficina y estaba muy ocupado, así que me canse y pensé que si ya no buscaba el lo haría, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez en la que hablamos que…

Callé, no podía seguir con esto.

-¿Y nos has intentado decirle esto que me estás diciendo?-

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Yo misma ya me canse de todo esto, se lo he dicho tantas veces, que ya me harte, ya calle por miedo a perderlo, por miedo a que se harte de mi y… No quiero perderlo Edea, lo amo tanto que no soporto esto, incluso he pensado tanto en que… si su felicidad es no estar conmigo… no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-No digas tonterías Rinoa- el tono de Edea parecía un sollozo- ¿como puedes decir eso? – Edea se acerco hasta mí y me recibió con la calidez de su abrazo, una calidez que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. – Tu perteneces a este Garden y por mas que yo quiera a Squall, tu no tienes por que sufrir por el y mucho menos irte de este lugar.

Edea acariciaba mi cabello al igual que una madre alienta a una hija en un momento de sufrimiento.

-Lo se - dije – pero no puedo hacer nada si este sentimiento no me deja, lo amo tanto que me duele muchísimo y no pienso en otra cosa, no me puedo concentrar en nada, toda mi vida me jure a mi misma que nunca dependería de nada ni nadie y mírame edea en ¡que persona tan patética me he convertido!

-Tu no eres patética Rinoa, solamente estás enamorada.

-¡Y como puedo dejar de estarlo! – mi voz sonaba desesperada – ya no puedo seguir con esto. – ahora me había incorporado.

Mira mi niña – Edea también se había puesto de pie – por el momento yo no puedo hacer ni decirte nada, solo tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón te mande. Yo se que la decisión que tomes, sea cual sea será la correcta y todos las respetaremos. – Edea se acerco hasta mi y me beso la mejilla – Anda, organiza tus ideas y no te cierres en ti misma, todos se preocupan por ti.

Asentí con mi cabeza y abrazé a Edea con tanto agradecimiento. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido a su lado que no me percate que mi próxima clase había empezado hacia casi 5 minutos.

-No puede ser- exclamé – mi clase acaba de empezar – rápidamente empecé a recoger mis útiles del césped.

-¿Qué clase es? – pregunto edea apresuradamente

-Lógica y Tácticas de infiltración avanzada… con Squall. Creo que se molestara por que llegue tarde.

-¡Ha! pero solamente dile que estabas conmigo, en mis clases, no creo que se moleste.

-Gracias Edea – me acerque hacia ella y le devolví el beso - aprecio todo esto. Gracias por todo.

-Vamos, eres una de mis niños, no tienes por que agradecerme algo. Lo hago de todo corazón.

-Gracias – sonreí – me tengo que ir. Adiós.

-¡Adiós!, ha por cierto, no estaré en toda la semana, así que tienes libres mis horas de clases, así que repasa o utilízalas para otra cosas.

-¿Sale de Balamb ?- pregunté

-Si, iré a reclutar a un SeeD.

-¿A reclutar? A ¿un SeeD?– ¿quien podría necesitar se reclutado? Me pregunté a mi misma, debía de ser alguien… ¿importante? –

-Si, es un estudiante más bien dicho, que igual que tu esta a punto de convertirse en un SeeD, pero se niega a terminar, así que iré a hacer labor de convencimiento.

-¿Y de quien se trata? – pregunté algo curiosa aunque traía prisa.

-En su momento lo sabrás, ahora vete si no quieres que el comandante se enoje.

-Esta bien, ya me voy. Adiós Edea.-

Pronto me despedí y salí a toda prisa hacia las aulas del segundo piso, tratando de esquivar rápidamente a los múltiples estudiantes que se acumulaban sobres los pasillos de Balamb, mientras corría solo pensaba en la platica que había tenido con Edea y de la comida a la cual no asistí con Selphie y los demás, sabia que quizá estaría molesta, aunque selphie no es de ese tipo de personas, pronto llegue al segundo piso y solamente esperaba que Squall no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

**Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que les guste, he tardado un poco por la escuela, hay mucha tarea jejeje y a veces no tengo tiempo, pero la historia ya esta completamente terminada aquí en mi cabeza… bueno espero y dejen reviews ¡!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- el rostro regordete de Cid le mostraba a Edea que aun no entendía el sentido de su misterioso viaje.

-Ya lo hemos discutido muchísimas veces, ya te lo dije voy a hacer esto aunque Squall me odie.

-Sabes que ya no se puede hacer nada, es un caso perdido- Cid se encontraba parado, justo delante del gran ventanal de su oficina, ventanal que daba perfectamente hacia los campos del Garden – ya sabes lo que dicen "árbol que crece torcido, jamás su tronco endereza".

-Pues yo no lo creo así, este árbol se enderezará. Te lo prometo.

-Vamos Edea, no puedes esperanzarte en que de un día para otro todo vaya a cambiar, ¿quien te puede asegurar que aceptará y regresará he? , además, ¿crees que los alumnos de Balamb lo aceptaran? Ahora el director se encontraba cerca de su esposa.

-Yo no pierdo esperanza Cid, confío en el. Y con respecto a los alumnos, tendrán que respetar tus decisiones.

-Siempre tienes una respuesta a cada una de mis preguntas, confías tanto en las personas y en el bienestar de ellas. Por eso me enamore de ti. - Cid se acerco hasta Edea, proporcionándole un pequeño beso. – Te amo Edea.

-Yo también te amo querido, pero si no parto de inmediato el tren de Balam me dejara, sabes que esto es muy importante para mí.

-Si lo se, pero también es peligroso, por que no dejas que un cadete te acompañe – un tono de preocupación salio de este comentario.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, solo será un par de días, además solo es Fisherman's Horizon, y sabes que es un lugar calmado, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien y estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que imaginas.

Un tierno beso de Edea hizo que la conversación terminara, haciendo ahora una despedida.

-Te veo en un par de días cariño – Edea se despidió

-Cuídate Edea, me hubiera gustado poder acompañarte a tu viaje-

-No te preocupes, tu obligación es estar aquí - Edea dedico una delicada sonrisa a su marido.

-¿Obligación? , ya estoy cansado de tantas obligaciones ya debo de pensar en el retiro.

- Seria lo mejor para ti, aunque debemos platicarlo con calma, pero será otro día, ahora tengo que irme.

- Esta bien, te acompaño al estacionamiento.

Así, Edea tomo un automóvil que la llevaría rumbo a Balamb, para tomar un tren con camino a F.H donde se encontraría con un nuevo y misterioso recluta.

….

El encuentro con Selphie en la cafetería, había dejado a un Squall muy molesto, ser el centro de atención y mucho menos ser el tema principal de un chisme nunca había sido de su agrado, el había crecido pasando desapercibidamente a lo largo de su vida, hasta el día en el que fue nombrado comandante de Balam Garden, titulo que igual le molestaba demasiado.

Su humor había cambiado drásticamente, ¿Qué tenia que ver Rinoa en todo esto?, sabia que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, pero eso era solo problema de el, nadie tenia el derecho de entrometerse en sus asuntos, pero, ¿que tenia selphie que reclamar?, sabia que entre ella y Rinoa existía una gran amistad, pero eso no le daba el derecho a entrometerse. Tenia que hablar pronto con ella, exigir una respuesta a aquel escándalo y la próxima hora seria su oportunidad, Rinoa llevaba clase con el así que ya no seria problema al tratar de localizarla.

Al llegar al aula de clases, se percato que todos los alumnos ya lo esperaban dentro, salvo por la única persona a la que quería ver, su enfado no se hizo esperar, _¿Dónde demonios estás?. _Los murmullos al entrar al aula de clases eran abrumadores. Chicos y chicas hablando de una discusión entre el comandante Leonharth y la instructora Tilmit hace unos minutos en la cafetería era el tema de conversación.

-Brad me dijo que el estaba ahí cuando paso, dijo que la instructora Tilmit empezó a gritarle al comandante – decía una chica pelirroja de la cuarta fila.

-¿Pero no sabes por que? – respondió su compañera.

-No, Brad no sabe, pero Elisa dice que fue por Rinoa Heartilly.

-¿La bruja? – contesto rápidamente un chico que escuchaba la conversación.

-Si, al parecer hay problemas entre ellos, dicen que el comandante ya no la soporta.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, eso sucede por querer hacerla SeeD en tan pronto tiempo.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-La clase acaba de empezar, así que guarden silencio – la fría voz imponente de Squall hizo que mas de alguno se sobresaltara.

-Hoy continuaremos con el tema de la semana pasada. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? – Silencio- ¿Nadie? -Todos notaban el humor del comandante, _¿seria acaso producto de la discusión de hace algunas horas?_, nadie se atrevía a hablar- Muy bien, como veo que nadie tiene dudas aplicaré un examen, les costara el 40% de su calificación final.

Muchas caras de desconcierto se veían através del aula de clases.

- Así que, entonces guarden sus cosas.

Una mano se alzo entre una de las filas delanteras.

-Dígame cadete Stevens – La voz autoritaria de Squall se hizo sonar

-Comandante, ¿Por qué hace esto?, no creo que sea justo para nosotros, ni siquiera estudiamos para este examen y además es mucho su valor porcentual.

-¿Por qué lo hago cadete?, yo pregunté si tenían dudas, nadie las tuvo así que entonces les aplicaré el examen, ¿Por qué lo hago?, por que soy el instructor a cargo y se hace lo que yo digo, y si a alguien no le gusta pueden retirarse y repetir el curso.

Hubo silencio. Las caras de los alumnos reflejaban miedo y nerviosismo ante un Comandante enfurecido. Un examen sorpresa los acabaría, sus opciones se reducían a dos: aprobarlo o reprobarlo. Las chicas que un principio charlaban se giraron para verse, y con un solo movimiento y sin decir palabra alguna pudieron entender que la discusión en la que se había visto el comandante y que hizo que su humor explotara, si había sido algo grave… muy grave.

....

Los pasillos de Balamb siempre eran un caos, alumnos gritando o jugando, practicando movimiento o simplemente charlando, esta vez no era la excepción, varios alumnos se interponían por el pasillo que llevaba al aula donde debería llevar clases, así que la hazaña para poder llegar hasta ella me demoro otros 10 minutos : en total casi 20 minutos de retraso.

Corrí a toda prisa, pensando solamente en la reacción de mi maestro, de Squall, no sabia que era pero sentía que algo no iba a salir bien. La puntualidad era uno de los grandes atributos de el y siempre le molestaba el retardo de otras personas.

Así que cuando llegue a la puerta del salón en donde llevo clases, no me sorprendió encontrarla cerrada, sentí un nudo en mi estomago, _¿Cómo entro y le explico mi tardanza?_ – Pensaba – me aproximé hacia la puerta pudiéndome percatar del silencio procedente del interior, abrí lentamente la puerta, pudiéndome dar cuenta de cómo varios de los estudiantes giraban su vista hacia el lugar donde me encontraba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –

Reconocí la voz de Squall, y me giré hacia el origen de su procedencia.

-Mmmm… ¿puedo pasar? – pregunté tímidamente.

Squall giro su vista hacia su muñeca, visualizando su reloj.

-Sabe que nadie entra después que yo y mucho menos con tanto tiempo de retraso. – un duro tono de voz se oyó por toda el aula.

-Pero Squall yo…

-Comandante Leonhart – corrigió molesto

_¿Comandante?, esto se estaba saliendo de control._

-Lo… lo siento comandante, pero usted esta enterado de mis reuniones con Edea. Por eso es que acabo de llegar.

-Entonces tiene que traer un justificante de esas reuniones, ¿usted cree que yo tengo el tiempo par recordar en que días usted tiene dichas reuniones?.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces lo trae?

-No señor – conteste bajando la cabeza – no pensé que fuera necesario.

-Entonces se tendrá que retirar, tengo un examen que aplicar y usted me ha quitado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Examen?- pregunté desconcertada levantando nuevamente la vista.

-Si cadete, así que retírese de inmediato.

-Pero, ¿podré hacerlo en otro momento? – me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Lo siento, es ahora o nunca, así que me temo que no podrá presentarlo después. Así que tendrá que esforzarse demasiado para el examen final.

No podía creer todo lo que oía en ese momento, en que dimensión o sueño me encontraba, ¿cuando todo empezó a cambiar?

Miraba los rostros de varios de los alumnos, unos desconcertados al igual que yo, y otros con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando el espectáculo ofrecido. Señal que me confirmaba lo que siempre creí, nadie me quería en este lugar, nadie me quería como una SeeD.

Me gire para retirarme rápidamente de ese lugar, me sentía humillada, sentía como me faltaba el aire. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero me contuve, así que solo di media vuelta y me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Una voz me detuvo antes de salir.

-Heartilly –

Me giré

-Quiero verla en mi oficina a las 7 en punto –

_¿Para que me querrá ver?_

Asentí y me retire, al salir cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y camine sin rumbo fijo. Todavía pensando en la reacción de Squall, el sabia perfectamente de mis reuniones con Edea, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?. Me dolía el pecho, no podía contener esto mas tiempo, solamente quería estar sola y llorar, llorar profundamente sin que nadie me interrumpiese. Quería salir de este lugar, quería dejar todo atrás y nunca volver.

Quería solamente… desaparecer.

…

-¿Que hiciste que?- el grito de Quistis hizo que mas de alguno de los estudiantes que en ese momento pasaban se exaltara.

-Ya, Quistis, si te lo conté fue para que me ayudaras, no para que me regañaras.

-Si, pero… ¿estás loca?, sabes como es Squall y tu le gritaste en plena cafetería.

-si, pero ya te dije por que lo hice, no era mi intención, y el fue el que empezó a exaltarse – selphie lucia un rostro apenado

-Selphie, sabes que no es tu asunto entrometerte entre Squall y Rinoa.

-Pero Quistis!, tu también has visto como esta Rinoa.

-Pero no es asunto tuyo y menos ahora que Squall esta enfurecido por lo que va a hacer edea.

-¿Edea?, ¿Qué va a hacer Edea?, y ¿por que Squall esta enfurecido?-

-Bueno, eso no debí de haberte dicho – Quistis se había percatado de su error- es un asunto secreto y… no lo puedo decir.

-Vamos Quistis, ¿Qué es?, es algo muy malo? – la curiosidad de selphie se dejaba ver

-No te lo diré, así que no sigas.

Disculpe instructora – una chica rubia se acerco hasta selphie y le entrego una nota.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto selphie extrañada

-mm me lo dio la instructora Xu, dijo que era muy importante que lo entregara – dijo la joven cadete.

-Bueno, gracias – dijo selphie al momento en que la cadete se retiraba.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto una impaciente quistis.

Selphie comenzó a leer la nota, de pronto una cierta palidez se noto en su rostro.

-Y bien- preguntó quistis al ver la reacción de selphie.

-he… sido suspendida indefinidamente del comité estudiantil – dijo selphie con rostro triste.

-No puedo creerlo- contesto quistis

-Tan… ¿tan grave es lo que Edea va a hacer? – pregunto selphie muy pausadamente, recordando el posible enojo de Squall.

-Me temo que si, va a ser algo que nadie se espera y de lo cual estoy completamente segura que ocasionara diversos conflictos entre todo el Garden.

-¿Tan grave es? – pregunto selphie

-No tienes ni idea.

…

Tuve que esperar mi última clase del día sentada en el corredor, me había desocupado mucho antes de lo que espera, aun recordaba el incidente de la clase anterior. Squall me había negado la entrada a la clase por haber llegado tarde, pero esta no había sido la primera vez que lo hacia, el sabia perfectamente mis reuniones con Edea, y el junto con ella las habían sugerido en un principio, _¿Qué estaba pasando?, _esta pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza. Había algo mas, se que lo había no podia haber cambiado todo esto de un momento a otro.

-¿No entrara Hertilly?- la voz del instructor Williams me saco de mis pensamientos.

El instructor Williams era una joven apuesto entre los 22 y 24 años, de cabello castaño y unos ojos verde intenso, era alto, guapo y poseía un excelente cuerpo.

-Lo siento instructor no lo vi. – el instructor me tendió la mano para que yo me pudiera levantar del piso donde me encontraba sentada.

-No me llames con tanta formalidad, ya te he dicho que me llames Jason- una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en su rostro.

- pero es un instructor, no puedo llamarlo por su nombre mientras estemos en clase-

- Esta bien, es una tontería si casi somos de la misma edad, bueno hay que entrar.

Un pequeño grupo de cadetes se encontraba esperando al instructor a las afueras de la zona de entrenamiento, donde llevábamos esta clase, uso y defensa de armas avanzadas, donde yo practicaba con una gunblade, por recomendación de Squall, prometiéndome que el me ayudaría en cualquier caso que tuviera algún problema, _¿ayudarme?,_ no lo creo. Mi desempeño con esta arma no era nada bueno, nunca estuve familiarizada con una espada, mucho menos con una gunblade.

El lugar donde se encontraba la zona de entrenamiento era muy amplia, así que esto nos permitía poder realizar movimientos y técnicas que en otro lugar no se podían, durante dos horas de clases los alumnos intentaban familiarizarse y dominar las diferentes armas avanzadas que se nos presentaban, para que así al final pudiéramos presentar una demostración con las habilidades aprendidas.

-Vamos Rinoa, se que tu puedes- dijo el instructor al acercarse a mi.

-Es pesada, y no logro dominarla- conteste agotada.

-Si, pero recuerda que tu la escogiste en principio, y a estás alturas del semestre ya no puedes cambiar –

-Si, lo se – conteste resignada.

-Tendrás que practicar bastante si quieres aprobar, deberías de pedir ayuda a alguien experto en este tipo de armas-

_-¿Squall?, ¿quien mas podría ayudarme?_

_- _Si instructor, lo haré.-

-Pero hazlo Rinoa, no quiero que lleves esta materia por segunda vez- el instructor se acerco y me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda - claro no es que me moleste tenerte por aquí otra vez, pero no seria bueno que repitieras.

-Que maestro tan dedicado eres Jason! – la voz era de una rubia alta y con un cuerpo escultural.

-¡Quistis!, que milagro, ¿que te trae por acá?- la sonrisa coqueta del instructor no se hizo esperar.

-Vine solo para confirmar nuestra cena, ¿que no puedo?- dijo quistis.

-Claro que puedes, tu siempre eres bienvenida, pero ¿segura que a eso venias?- pregunto el Instructor Jason.

-Bueno no, venia por Rinoa, permíteme llevármela, es un asunto personal.

Me había tomado por sorpresa oír que Quistis me necesitaba para algo.

-Claro, es toda tuya, ya sabes que no tienes por que pedir permiso.

-Vamos Jason, no puedo llegar como si nada e interrumpir tu clase, sabes que eso te restaría autoridad.

-¡Vaya Instructora Trepe! , veo que se le han subido los humos a la cabeza.

-Que tenga un mayor rango que tu, no significa que sea una presumida – una gran sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Quistis Trepe.

-¡Pues vaya que si lo eres! – El instructor se acerco coquetamente hacia ella.

-Basta, – quistis lo alejo con sus manos – no aquí en frente de todos – se oyó un susurro.

-Esta bien, te veo en la noche- dijo Jason al decir esta frase. – Hertilly puedes marcharte, ¡ha! y no olvides el examen practico de pasado mañana.

Asentí desde donde me encontraba, el examen practico será realizado a las afueras del Garden, como otro de los requisitos de esta materia.

-¿Tan pronto son ya los exámenes prácticos? – pregunto quistis

-¿Vives en la oficina todo el día y no estás enterada de las actividades que se tienen que realizar?

-Soy una persona muy ocupada Jason, ni siquiera se que día es hoy-

-¿Hoy?, hoy será el día más feliz de tu vida-

-Baja la voz – dijo Quistis muy bajo – no nos vaya a oír alguien.

-Te preocupas demasiado por todo, nunca haces o dices nada sin antes haber pensado en los posibles problemas que puedan causar, debes dejarte llevar, y no preocuparte por el que dirán.

-Probablemente, pero por ahora me tengo que ir – Quistis cambio drásticamente el tema de conversación- Rinoa, vámonos.

No podía suponer la razón por la cual Quistis había ido a sacarme de clase. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban justo después de colocar mi arma en un estuche.

-Nos vemos Jason – se despidió quistis con una picara sonrisa.

-Adiós Trepe-

La seguí hasta la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento, Quistis caminaba muy rápido y no había hablado desde que salimos del lugar. Pare en seco para pedir una explicación.

-Quistis – dije formando una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

Quistis se detuvo y me observo atentamente.

-¿Por que te ríes así?-pregunto consternada – lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo.

-¿Por que no estaba enterada de lo tuyo con el instructor Williams, o mas bien Jason?- sonreí

-¡Por que no hay nada entre Jason y yo. Punto!- dijo Quistis

-Cuéntame, ¿Cuántas veces han salido?- me acerque a ella ansiosa por la respuesta.

-¿No acabas de oír lo que dije?-

-¡Esta bien! – Puse mis ojos en blanco – ya no diré nada, pero dime ¿para que me querías?, ¿que es tan importante para tener que sacarme de clase?

-Selphie – respondió quistis

-¿Selphie?- pregunté - le pasa algo.

-No, ella esta bien, bueno en parte.

-¿Como que… en parte? –pregunté extrañada

-Selphie esta… algo deprimida y pues yo no soy buena con estás cosas, así que… necesito tu ayuda –

-¿Que le paso? –quise saber.

-Squall la suspendió por tiempo indefinido del comité estudiantil, así que no podrá hacerse cargo de los eventos por un tiempo. Así que, te agradecería si fueras con selphie y la consolaras un poco, yo no soy buena con eso y además tengo varios deberes que terminar.

-¿Qué?- dije tan asombrada al oír aquella noticia. – pero, ¿Por qué?.

-Selphie discutió con Squall en la cafetería y… mira será mejor que ella te lo diga ¿si?, está en su habitación. Yo me tengo que ir.

-Está bien, voy para haya – dije

-Gracias Rinoa- quistis se acerco y me dio un corto abrazo- gracias por ayudarme con esto.

-No me agradezcas nada, no te preocupes- sonreí

-Adiós, luego nos vemos. Ha y dile a selphie por favor que pasare mas tarde por su cuarto.

-Yo le digo –

Ví como quistis se alejaba a toda prisa hacia cualquiera que fueran sus asuntos, dejando muy consternada por la discusión que selphie tuvo con Squall. Camine hacia los dormitorios topando con varios estudiantes en el trayecto. Los dormitorios estaban divididos en varias secciones, primero la sección de hombres y de mujeres, los primeros se encontraban en el ala este del garden y los segundos hacia el oeste, después cada sección se dividía por rangos, los estudiantes de mayor rango poseían habitaciones mas amplias que las demás, siendo las de menor rango habitaciones mas pequeñas que además en varios casos tenían que se compartidas.

El sistema electrónico en el cual se basaba la seguridad de los dormitorios, consistía en un lector de identificaciones electrónicas, dichas tarjetas se les proporcionaba a los estudiantes con el numero de habitación correspondiente, siendo inviolable la cerradura de cada habitación.

Selphie poseía una de esas habitaciones mas amplias que las demás, localizada a varios pasillos de la mía, así que me tomo mas tiempo de lo normal llegar hacia ella.

-Selphie ¿estás ahí?- toque a la puerta

- Quiero estar sola Rinoa- se oyeron unos sollozos

-No seas tonta selphie, tu nunca quieres estar sola-

Se oyó ruido desde dentro, después la puerta se abrió.

-Tienes razón – la cara de selphie lucia roja a causa de su llanto.- no me gusta estar sola.

Entre a su habitación y cerré la puerta, mientras selphie se dirigio a su cama, se sentó y abrazó una almohada.

-Quistis me dijo lo que paso, pero ¿Por qué discutieron?- rompí el silencio

-Por que yo… no lo se, solo le comente que por que no se tomaba unas vacaciones, luego el se enojo y gritamos y después tu saliste en la discusión.

-¿Yo?-pregunté asombrada

-Si – dijo selphie apenada- yo le grite que hace cuanto que no hablaba contigo y el se enfureció, se que estuvo mal y que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no lo pude evitar.

-Pero selphie, ¿por que hiciste eso?, no debiste hacerlo.

-Ya lo se, y por eso me suspendió del comité- nuevamente los sollozos de selphie regresaron

Me acerque a ella y la abracé

-Ya, vas a ver que todo pasara – ni siquiera yo misma estaba convencida de estás palabras, _¿que estará pasando con Squall? _, _¿Por qué actúa de este modo? – _veras que en unos días todo se arreglara. Quizá solo este pasando por un mal momento y quizá mañana se le pase el enojo.

-Quistis me comento algo al respecto, algo sobre que Squall está muy enfurecido por algo que va a hacer Edea – contesto selphie.

-¿Edea?, que tiene que ver ella en esto, ni siquiera está en el Garden, ella salio está tarde.

-Solo se que a quistis se le salio decírmelo ya que se arrepintió bastante el habérmelo dicho.

-Que extraño – dije pensativa - ¿Qué hará Edea?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con la persona que traerá?.

Pase la mayor parte de lo que quedaba del día en la habitación de selphie, charlando, riendo y jugando para que ella olvidara lo sucedido. Unos golpes a la puerta nos saco de nuestra plática.

-Selphie, ¿estás ahí? – se oyó la voz de Quistis

-Si Quisty, adelante-

Quistis entro a la habitación luciendo muy agotada, su cansancio era muy notorio.

-Quistis te ves muy mal – dijo selphie

-Ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente, demasiado papeleo, ya estoy harta de firmar tantas solicitudes. – contesto quistis.

-Por cierto Rinoa – quistis se dirigio a mi - ¿Dónde has estado?.

-Desde que fuiste por mí a mi clase he estado aquí, ¿Por qué?.

-Squall me pregunto por ti un millón de veces, ¿tenían una cita o algo por el estilo?

Selphie dio un salto repentino de alegría.

-No puede ser – susurre- olvide que me había citado.

-¿Citado? – repitió selphie - ¿para que?.

-Está tarde no me dejo entrar a clase por haber llegado tarde y no me dejo hacer un examen y me cito a las 7 en su oficina, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8:45 – dijo quistis – creo que aun sigue en su oficina.

-Gracias, iré entonces – tome mis cosas de la habitación de selphie y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Suerte Rinoa – grito selphie

-Gracias – _la ocuparé_, pensé-

…

Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del Garden, agradeciendo que a esas horas se encontraran prácticamente vacíos, así que no tarde en llegar al Lobby y tomar el elevador. No tarde mucho en llegar, el lugar se encontraba vacío, solo unas tenues luces iluminaban el lugar. _¿ya se habrá marchado?_ Pensaba. El recibidor era una habitación muy amplia, ahí se encontraban los escritorios de las respectivas secretarias de los altos mandos, la oficina de Cid era la que se encontraba al centro, y la de Squall se encontraba a la derecha de ella.

Me dirigí hacia su oficina esperando encontrarlo, ¿Cómo le explicaría que había olvidado su orden?. Me acerqué lentamente y toque varias veces… Silencio, nada provenía desde dentro. Choque levemente mi frente con la puerta de la oficina, solo pensando en que hacer, así me mantuve por un momento.

-¿Pensé que te había citado a las 7? –

La fuerte voz me saco de mi concentración. Haciendo que me girara rápidamente.

-Squall, lo siento yo no me percate de la hora, yo…

-Entra a la oficina, hablaremos dentro – me interrumpió.

Abrí la puerta de su oficina, era muy amplia, simple, con un escritorio muy ordenado, un monitor sobre este aun encendido y varias pilas de papeles, todo esto resumido en una palabra… Perfección.

Squall sostenía una taza que contenía algún líquido caliente, probablemente había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para ir por el.

Camino hacia su escritorio y se coloco en su silla, haciéndome una seña de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Permanecí de pie, formulando miles y miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, tenia tantas dudas, _¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar todo?_

-Toma asiento – la voz de Squall corto el silencio.

-Así estoy bien gracias – conteste, notaba una frialdad por parte de Squall.

-Podrías explicarme por que no llegaste a la hora que te dije?- un nuevo tono de voz

- Mmmm… estaba con selphie, quistis me pidió que tratara de animarla un poco mientras ella terminaba sus labores… selphie dijo que la suspendiste del comité estudiantil.

-Es cierto, es un escarmiento para que aprenda a controlarse en público –

-¡Pero sabes que selphie ama formar parte del comité estudiantil!! – me exalté un poco - no puedes suspenderla – seguía parada frente al escritorio de Squall, enfureciéndome cada vez mas por está situación.

-Si puedo y ya lo hice, y también puedo suspenderte por faltar a una orden.

-¡Bien, hazlo! – alcé mis brazos- , ¿y que mas vas a hacer Squall? - ¿Vas a suspender también a quistis por haberme pedido que estuviera con selphie? O ¿Vas a suspender a medio Garden por … por odiarte? – nuestras miradas permanecieron fijas por un momento, mi rostro quería llorar, pero no, no podía demostrar tanta debilidad - Lo… lo siento - dije suavemente mientras no paraba de temblar – no quise decir eso, es solo que … Ya no se quien eres, no eres la misma persona que yo conocí, te desconozco por completo y yo…

-Basta cadete – interrumpió Squall – no estamos aquí para hablar de mi o de cualquier otro asunto que no concierna a la relación de instructor y estudiante.

-¿Cadete? – sonreí, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad – ¿ya ni siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre Squall? , perdón, Comandante.

Basta Hertilly – se llevo una mano a su cabeza – Rinoa, sabes que no puedo tratarte diferente a los demás cadetes, iría en contra de las normas. – Squall se había puesto de pie.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas peor que a uno de ellos?- pregunté con dolor, un dolor que llevaba tiempo alojándose en mi pecho – Me… me tratas como si fuera basura o como si fuera lo peor que tuviera este Jardín, todos me odian o me temen en este lugar y la única persona con la cual me podría sentir segura y a salvo de todo esto me hace sentir peor que nada. – pude sentir como lagrimas brotaban y caían a través de mis mejillas - Mi caballero me ha abandonado, y no se por que.

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, yo esperaba una respuesta.

-Rinoa, yo…- Squall agacho su cabeza por un instante- sabes que mis obligaciones como Comandante me tienen absorbido mas de la cuenta – su tono de voz era bajo – no salgo, no como, incluso no duermo bien por estar en está oficina – Squall empezó a caminar por la oficina- se que las cosas no han ido bien últimamente, y sinceramente ya no puedo seguir así, cuando estoy contigo soy una persona diferente a lo que soy, y… ya no quiero ser esa persona débil que se deja llevar por sus emociones, yo no soy así y nunca lo seré, te hice una promesa y nunca dejare de ser tu caballero…

-No quiero que estás conmigo por obligación o por lastima – interrumpí aquellas palabras –

- Yo… yo te prometí que estaría a tu lado, y no pienso romper esa promesa.

-¡No quiero que estés a mi lado por lastima! o.. por… por una estúpida promesa que en este momento no importa- toda mi cabeza daba vueltas, no podía asimilar lo que oía, me sentía como una estúpida parada en aquella oficina sin poder articular alguna palabra coherente. – No quiero que…que me veas como una carga para ti. No quiero ser una carga – suspire lentamente al momento en que dirigí mi vista hacia Squall – ¡no quiero que me veas como un estorbo para ti!

-¡Entiende que no eres un estorbo Rinoa, ni mucho menos una carga!- Squall comenzó a acercarse lentamente – solamente quiero lo mejor para ti y no quiero que te pase algo. – camino cada vez mas hacia mi.

- No… no te acerques – mi voz temblaba

Squall paro en seco.

-Agradezco en parte que me hayas dicho esto para … mantener mi distancia –

Squall camino nuevamente hacia mi.

-¡Que no te acerques! – Exclamé - no … no me siento bien y no creo que sea buena idea que estés cerca de mi. – empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Squall comprendió al instante que mis síntomas no se debían a algún dolor o malestar cualquiera, comprendió al instante que mi síntoma era el causante de mis clases con Edea.

-Rinoa, trata de calmarte, recuerda todo lo que te ha dicho Edea – Squall se acerco hasta mi y coloco sus manos sobre mis brazos y me dirigio una mirada de miedo. - ¡Estás hirviendo!, tengo que llevarte con la Dra. Kadowaki.

-¡No! – me alejé – solo quiero que me digas una sola cosa… - sentía como mi voz tartamudeaba… _¿frío? _, no, no era frío.

-No es el momento para esto, tengo que llevarte inmediatamente a la enfermería. – Squall corrió hacia su escritorio y descolgó el auricular y un par de segundos después comenzó a hablar, no alcanzaba a oír que decía, sentía que me estaba sumergiendo en un gran abismo, me sentía extraña, como si todo a mi alrededor estuviera dentro de una burbuja, no, como si yo estuviera dentro de una burbuja, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi, _calma Rinoa_, me repetía. _Contrólate_. Squall llego nuevamente hacia mi y me dijo algo que no entendí que era, solo miraba como su boca se movía, como si no produciera sonido alguno. Volvió a repetir algo. Nada. Oscuridad. Squall lo entendió. Se acerco hacia mí rápidamente y me sujeto en sus brazos, solo para impedir que mi cuerpo colapsara sobre el piso de su oficina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa!!! casi despues de medio año (pfff) he vueltooOO!!!, pero bueno no fue por que no haya querido. Hay una gran historia detras de todo esto, pero la contare muy rápido.. :**

**1. Este capítulo estaba terminado desde hace casi 3 meses, pero no lo había subido por que tenia que arreglarle algunas cosas y además, la escuela me tenia muy absorbida (que por cierto me enferme de la gastritis por tanto estresSsS).**

**2. Mi laptop se descompuso 2 semanas antes de terminar el semestre en la universidad y ahí tenía todas mis prácticas y mi historia (estudio ingeniería en computación, así que ya sabran todas las cosas que tenia mi compu). La computadora no tuvo arreglo y perdi todo lo que tenía, fotos, música, prácticas, tareas etc... llore como 2 meses jejejjee. Pero!!! una de las cosas buenas fue que afortunadamente (Uju!!) le había enviado una copia del último capitulo(capítulo 6) a un amigo para que lo leyera antes de subirlo y por fortuna no lo habia borrado!!!!!**

**3. Ya después de que sali de la escuela, es más, a los 2 dias de que sali, comenzé a trabajar, así que ya no tendria tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ya que por la noches entreno futbol americano, asi que mi tiempo estaba super medido. Pero por fin hace como 2 semanas volvi a comprar una compu y ya estoy de vuelta!!!!**

**Pffff una larga historia que conte muy rapido pero esto ha sido a grandes rasgos... He vuelto y espero que despues de tanto tiempo les agrade.**

**Tengo mucho que agradecerle a muchas personas que al final (No se preocupen!!!) agradeceré con mucho gusto, pero ahora espero que disfruten este capitulo::**

Capitulo 6:

La claridad del exterior llegó hasta mis ojos. Poco a poco sentí como iba despertando. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Lo último que llegué a recordar fue que estaba en la oficina con Squall. Squall pensé. No había terminado de hablar con él cuando empecé a sentime mal. ¿Mis poderes de bruja? no estaba segura. Sólo supe que casi llegué a perder el control. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude percatarme de que la claridad que antes me había despertado no era la claridad del día. Las fuertes luces de la habitación en la que me encontraba se hallaban encima de mí ¿Dónde estaba?, no reconocí el lugar, hasta que una voz conocida me habló.

-¿Rinoa? –la voz procedía de alguien a mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Quistis? -quise levantarme, pero ella rápidamente me lo impidió- ¿Dónde estoy?

-No te levantes, estás en la enfermería. La Dra. Kadowaki te ha atendido, llevas algún tiempo inconsciente. Nos tenías preocupados. ¿Qué paso?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?

-Son muchas preguntas ¿no crees? –respondí muy lentamente- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Squall te trajo, dijo que te desmayaste en su oficina, pero no me explicó el por qué, ¿Qué paso? -preguntó consternada.

-No… no recuerdo muy bien –desvíe la conversación-, solo que estaba en su oficina y ahora estoy aquí –mentí– Pero tú, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Iba rumbo a mi cita con… rumbo a Balamb, cuando vi a Squall corriendo hacia la enfermería contigo en brazos, por eso estoy aquí, sino nunca me hubiera enterado.

-Arruiné tu cita -me sentí fatal–. No debiste de hacerlo, ahora el instructor Williams me reprobará –solté una leve sonrisa.

-No digas eso, no era una cita. Además, primero están los amigos ¿no? –Quistis se acercó a mí, y estrechó uno de mis brazos.

-Gracias Quistis –sonreí–, aprecio mucho lo que haces.

Un ruido de fuera de la habitación me hizo suponer que la Dra. Kadowaki se encontraba todavía despierta, no alcanzaba a ver si alguien más estaba con ella, pero empecé a moverme para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo. Quistis probablemente leyó mi reacción. Supuso que buscaba a alguien. Y sin preguntarle nada me sacó de mi duda.

-Está en su oficina –dijo.

-¿Qué? –respondí de golpe.

-Squall. Él está en su oficina –

Reaccioné como si no supiera de lo que hablaba. Aunque Quistis era muy inteligente.

-Lo estabas buscando ¿no?, él está en su oficina tratando de comunicarse con Edea.

-¿Con Edea?, ¿para qué? –me alteré un poco

-Sabes por qué. No es normal que pierdas el conocimiento así de esta manera, y ¿quién mas que Edea para saber que hacer?

-Y… ¿ya la localizaron? –pregunté lentamente.

-No, al parecer la señal no entra, quizá traiga su móvil apagado –dijo–. O quizá la pocilga en donde se encuentre no sirva ni para recibir señales –un leve gesto de odio se dibujó en la cara de Quistis.

-¿Pocilga? –repetí, sin saber a qué se refería.

Quistis rápidamente se percató de que había dicho algo que no debía decir, ya que su rostro palideció de pronto.

-Haaa, olvídalo –tartamudeo un poco– no es nada.

-¡Veo que ya has despertado! -la Doctora Kadowaki entró en la habitación, pude ver como Quistis respiro un poco aliviada tras zafarse de aquella explicación- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó.

-Muy bien –respondí-, ¿ya me puedo ir? –pregunté un poco esperanzada.

-Claro que no, te quedarás aquí está noche bajo supervisión, tuviste una gran fiebre y no quiero que regrese –la Dra. se acercó hacia mí y colocó un termómetro bajo mi brazo.

Quistis llevó una mano hacia su boca y tapo un bostezo.

-Linda deberías irte a descansar, Rinoa ya está bien, ¿verdad? –dijo la Dra. Kadowaki.

-Si Quistis, ve a dormir, yo ya estoy bien- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-No me sentiré bien si me voy y te dejo aquí, debería quizás de avisarle a Selphie y …

-¡No! –interrumpí– no le digas, ya sabes como es ella, sólo se preocupará demasiado, díselo mañana, no ahora –aquello era muy tentador para mi, no quería quedarme sola en aquella habitación. Pero tampoco quería tener a Selphie de niñera el resto de la noche junto a mí.

-Está bien, lo haré –dijo Quistis cansada.

-Bien, te ha bajado la temperatura –dijo la Doctora al remover el termómetro de mi brazo- me alegro que ya estés mejor.

Un sonido proveniente de fuera nos indico que alguien había entrado

-Veré quién es –dijo la Dra. Kadowaki al momento en que salía de la habitación.

-Iré a descansar un poco -Quistis se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba sentada-. Pero te prometo que regresaré muy temprano con todo y refuerzos hee –dijo esto con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó, y me dio un beso en la mejilla–. Descansa, te veo más tarde.

Quistis salió de la habitación, dejándome sola. En verdad no quería quedarme aquí el resto de la noche, pero no había otra solución. Nuevamente alguien entró, creí que quizá era Quistis pensando que había olvidado algo.

-Veo que ya has despertado –Squall lucía muy cansado, quizá por la falta de sueño. Se acerco hasta donde estaba y se colocó justo donde antes quistis había estado sentada-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias –giré levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado, no haciéndolo tan notorio.

-Rinoa –Squall tomo aire-, siento mucho lo que está pasando, sé que he sido un idiota por haber actuado en la forma en la que actúe, no quise que terminara así de esta forma, y… sólo quiero que…

-Basta –me giré nuevamente hacia él– ya basta, no es necesario, en verdad.

-Pero…

-No, basta. Ya te dije que te agradecía que me lo dijeras, pero ahora no, ya basta de esto. Por favor.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron juntas durante varios minutos. Siempre me perdía entre sus ojos. Lo que sentía por él en ese momento lo contuve perfectamente, no quería demostrar debilidad. Era una persona fuerte, me consideraba fuerte, ¿era acaso verdad? Nunca dependí de nadie y ahora no lo podía permitir. Hacía tiempo que me había marchado de Deling por sentirme atrapada, atrapada en ese lugar con el General dándome órdenes. ¿Órdenes? Yo no estaba hecha para seguirlas, ¿Qué hacia aquí entonces? . Miles y miles de preguntas giraban en mi cabeza mientras yo me perdía en su mirada, hasta que de nuevo, alguien entró.

-Bien Squall, yo ya me retiro –dijo la doctora Kadowaki-, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde localizarme.

-¿Me… puedo marchar? -pregunté al oír lo que la doctora acababa de decir.

-Claro que no linda, tienes que quedarte en observación, no puedes quedarte sola.

-Pero, usted se va y…

-Squall se quedara aquí contigo –se apresuró a decir mientras tomaba su bolso– él se ofreció a hacerte compañía, el cuidará de ti y se asegurará de que no vaya a regresar la fiebre, y si es así – dijo eso dirigiéndose a Squall- hay varias compresas frías en la hielera.

-Pero… no es necesario –me dirigí a Squall

-Quiero hacerlo, y me quedare aquí –contestó.

Quedé pensativa tan solo unos momentos, viendo la forma de no pasar la noche en la enfermería.

-¿Puedo quedarme en mi habitación? -me dirigí hacia la doctora con una cara de suplica-. Dijo que solo ocupo observación, así que no veo la necesidad de quedarme aquí.

La doctora Kadowaki pareció pensarlo un poco y le dirigió una mirada a Squall, el solo hizo cara de no saber nada y levantó ambos hombros.

-Mmm no lo sé, no sé si sea correcto -dijo no tan convencida

-Si Squall se va a quedar conmigo no veo la diferencia de estar aquí o en mi habitación, además esta cama es muy incómoda y aquí hace mucho frío -lancé una súplica.

-Saben que no pueden quedarse en la misma habitación –la doctora habló en forma muy maternal –. Son las reglas.

-Estaré bajo supervisión médica doctora. Además Squall y yo no somos novios ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Cómo de que no! , ¡Si ustedes hacen una linda pareja! –la doctora se entusiasmó al decir esto y tras pensarlo un momento se decidió-. Bueno, está bien, pero quiero que estés aquí temprano para revisarte –dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí- ¡Y si me llego a enterar de que llegaron a romper alguna regla del Jardín…

Squall se aclaró la garganta un poco al oír la advertencia de la doctora.

-¿Doctora?- Squall pareció haberse ruborizado.

-Lo siento Squall, sé que ustedes son unos jóvenes bien portados y disciplinados, pero aun así jóvenes y tú no sabes lo que llegan a hacer los chicos de su edad. ¡Si supieras de todo lo que me he enterado a lo largo de mi vida!…

-¿Doctora?

-Oh sí, lo siento ya me voy, quiero que me comuniques si algo llegara a pasar ¿si?. Esperaré a que Rinoa se cambie para cerrar.

-No es necesario, váyase a descansar, yo cierro -se ofreció Squall.

-Bueno, si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación, te espero por la mañana –la doctora Kadowaki se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando un largo silencio tras de ella.

-No era necesario que te quedaras –susurré-, yo puedo irme sola a mi habitación.

-Me voy a quedar en la habitación contigo, así que no sigas insistiendo. Te esperaré aquí afuera mientras te cambias.

Squall salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Me incorporé de la incómoda cama y caminé hacia una pequeña mesa localizada en la entrada. Ahí estaba la ropa que traía puesta cuando llegué a este lugar: mi uniforme de estudiante. Era un conjunto de dos piezas, una chaqueta con bordes en el pecho y una falda, ambos de color marino. Nunca fui amante de las faldas, mucho menos de los uniformes. Los uniformes siempre representaban orden, pulcritud y reglas. Reglas. ¿Que tenía yo en contra de las reglas?... Simplemente, yo no estaba hecha para seguirlas.

Me apresuré a entrar al baño para vestirme y lo hice rápidamente. Coloqué la bata que traía puesta en un cesto y salí del lugar. Squall se encontraba recargado junto al escritorio de la doctora mirándome con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, no tardé nada.

Squall sonrío un poco y movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. Caminamos hacia la puerta. Salí de la enfermería y esperé a que cerrara la puerta. El lugar se hallaba vacío, nadie alrededor. Caminamos por el largo pasillo que va desde la enfermería hasta el lobby de Balamb, y desde allí hasta los dormitorios. El silencio reinó la mayor parte de nuestra caminata, yo caminaba un poco lento, a decir verdad no quería llegar a mi habitación.

-Te puedo llevar si no puedes… ¿caminar?-

-Si te molesta que camine muy lento, puedes adelantarte e irte a tu habitación –quede parada a mitad del corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios.

-Muy graciosa –Squall observó que no seguí caminando- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunté desafiante.

-Nada, solamente quiero saber ¿qué le dirás al guardia que ronda por los pasillos revisando que no haya estudiantes indecentes fuera de sus dormitorios a estás horas cuando te vea aquí parada a mi lado?.

-Le diré la verdad.

-¿Ah si?, y ¿Qué le dirás?, ¿que estabas en la enfermería porque te desmayaste hace algunas horas, pero que la doctora Kadowaki te dio permiso de quedarte en tu habitación siempre y cuando yo estuviera contigo?

-Si. Esa es la verdad –dije ofendida.

-Pues quiero ver como se traga semejante explicación -Squall se quedó recargado sobre una de las paredes esperando a que reanudara mi marcha. En el fondo sabía que la explicación era algo ilógica a pesar de ser verdad. Squall cruzó sus brazos y esperó mi respuesta.

-¡Está bien! -alcé mis brazos. Camine hacia él y pude ver como se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Seguí caminando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba mi habitación, cuando llegué a mi puerta me percaté de que no traía mi bolso.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Squall.

-No… sé dónde está mi bolso –dije tratando de recordar donde lo había dejado.

-Y… ¿para…qué lo quieres? –dijo Squall pausadamente.

-Ahí está mi llave.

-¿Tu llave?

-¡Sí! Mi llave, y sin mi llave no puedo abrir, porque mi llave está en mi bolso y no sé donde lo dejé ¿ya?

-Y… ¿no recuerdas donde lo dejaste?

-Si recordara donde lo puse ¿no crees que ya hubiera ido por el? –entonces recordé donde lo había dejado–…Está en tu oficina, ahí lo dejé.

-¿En mi oficina? , ¿Por qué de todos los lugares donde lo pudiste haber olvidado lo dejaste en el lugar más lejos?

¿Quién anda ahí? –una voz lejana nos estremeció de pronto.

-No puede ser -Squall llevó una de sus manos a su frente– tenemos que salir de aquí. Vámonos.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté asustada.

-Es el guardia, y si nos ve aquí, se armará un alboroto.

Alcancé a observar como al otro lado del corredor se podía ver una luz, probablemente la lámpara del guardia que se acercaba cada vez más.

Squall me tomó de la mano y salimos a toda prisa del lugar. Corrimos por varios pasillos tratando de perder al guardia que nos seguía el paso muy de cerca.

-¡Deténganse! –se oía la voz entrecortada del guardia- ¡Alto he dicho!

Nosotros seguíamos corriendo. A pesar de que Squall era el comandante de Balamb Garden no quería verse implicado en un asunto como este. Mientra corríamos pude percatarme que Squall sin soltarme de la mano buscaba algo entre su chaqueta.

-¿Qué buscas? –grité.

-La llave de mi dormitorio, debe de estar en algún lado.

-¿Vamos a ir a tu dormitorio?

-¡Claro!, o ¿quieres quedarte a charlar con el guardia? -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Seguimos corriendo. Dimos un par de vueltas entre algunos corredores, tratando de perder al hombre que nos seguía. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Squall se detuvo y pasó su tarjeta por uno de los lectores mientras oíamos los pasos del guardia cada vez más cerca.

-¡Ábrete!, ¡Ábrete! -de pronto un pequeño sonido confirmó la identificación y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente entramos al dormitorio. Squall pegó una de sus orejas a la puerta, solo para confirmar que el guardia pasaba de largo por su habitación.

Dentro de la habitación solo había una gran oscuridad. Intenté recuperar el aliento. Respirar en este momento me costaba trabajo, no estaba preparada para el esfuerzo que me tomó toda aquella travesía. Coloqué una mano en mi pecho y trate de tomar todo el aire posible.

Squall continuaba recargado en la puerta del dormitorio, recuperando también el aliento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, fueron miradas de complicidad. Ambos acabábamos de romper varias reglas y tanto el uno como el otro estábamos implicados.

-Siento haber hecho que hicieras esto –Squall encendió las luces de la habitación y caminó un poco hacia mí-, acabas de salir de la enfermería y fue muy irresponsable de mi parte haber huido así, pero soy el Comandante de este lugar y no creo que un alboroto así, se vería bien.

Squall siempre se preocupaba por seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, romper alguna de ellas va mas allá de su propia ideología y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Lo último que quiero es tener a todo el Garden hablando sobre esto. Sabes que no soy del tipo de persona que le guste estar envuelto en chismes o en problemas. Para que me entiendas, te agradecería que no comentaras con nadie este incidente, ni siquiera a Selphie.

No veía lo malo de poder comentárselo a Selphie, ella era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, aunque había veces en que no le podía confiar algunas cosas, por la facilidad que ella tenía para que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

-No te preocupes -dije-, nadie sabrá de esto.

Squall permanecía muy cerca de mí, podía ver el brillo de su mirada y sentir su respiración, me sentía muy tonta dada las circunstancias que me llevaron a estar en su habitación, no sentía la confianza que antes me proporcionaba, que antes me hacia sentir. Sentía miedo y desesperación tal y cuando me hallaba en aquel oscuro e inmenso espacio. Sentía miedo, miedo a estar sola a no tener a nadie en quien confiar, miedo a perder a las personas que más quería. Quizá solo temor a que ellos me abandonaran.

-Te lo agradezco -contestó Squall sacándome de mis pensamientos- y nuevamente discúlpame –Squall se acerco hasta mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron durante algunos segundos y con sus manos acaricio mis mejillas.

Muy lentamente fue subiendo y bajando con sus dedos por mi cara. Me observaba atentamente. Estaba paralizada por completo.

Cerré los ojos probablemente por instinto, sentí la calidez de su piel, y me hizo sentir tranquila. Yo misma me contradecía al sentir esto. Muchos cosas giraban por mi mente. Miles de pensamientos me invadían. No quería dejar de sentir esto, lo amaba profundamente y el simple hecho de sentir su piel contra la mía me hacía enloquecer.

-¿Qué… es lo que… haces? -me aparté y baje la mirada.

Squall se apartó y pareció ruborizarse por un momento.

-Reviso tu temperatura, tengo que hacerlo ¿lo olvidaste?

Sí, lo había olvidado, pero estaba muy segura que no intentaba revisar mi temperatura. Pude sentir ternura a través de esas ¿caricias?, no eran una simple revisión. Había algo. Sentía un hueco en el estómago que me decía que no me odiaba, algo me decía que no era posible que él ya no me quisiera.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza. Squall pareció percatarse de lo que llegué a pensar.

-Lo siento… no quise…

-No, está bien –interrumpí -

Squall avanzó por la habitación y tomo algunas cosas de su cama.

-Buscaré algo de ropa para que puedas descansar –camino hacia una puerta al lado derecho de la habitación y entro en ella.

Permanecí de pie, solo pensando en lo idiota que había sido, me giré hacia la habitación y era tal y como la recordaba. La última vez que había estado allí, fue cuando Balam Garden iba a ser atacado por misiles de Galbaldia. Cuando habíamos logrado que el Garden girara y esquivara el curso de estos misiles y éste se había precipitado hacia el mar.

La habitación era mucho más grande que la habitación en la que yo vivía. Las habitaciones de los cadetes eran más pequeñas y muchas veces tenían que ser compartidas. Los SeeD´s de mayor rango poseían este tipo de vivienda, más amplia y elegante.

La cama se encontraba a la orilla y junto a ella un mueble con varios cajones y una lámpara, cerca de la entrada había un largo sillón, el suelo al contrario del mío, poseía una alfombra que lo cubría todo, una puerta que daba al baño y al final un escritorio.

Era un escritorio muy amplio y perfectamente acomodado, no había nada en el que estuviese fuera de lugar. Algo llamó mi atención. En el centro del escritorio había una serie de papeles, probablemente algunos documentos, pero arriba de todos estos había un sobre mal abierto y fuera de este unos papeles mal doblados, una carta probablemente.

No pude contener mi curiosidad y la tomé, tenía varios dobleces. Noté que la letra era de mujer y mi curiosidad aumentó más. En el fondo sabía que no debía leerla, pero al final no lo pude evitar.

Querido Squall:

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos volvimos a encontrar. Se que la distancia es mucha y que tu tienes grandes responsabilidades como comandante de Balam Garden, pero me gustaría reunirme contigo. Las cartas tardan tanto en llegar y hay tantas cosas que necesitamos hablar, tantas cosas que aclarar y que no creo que una carta sea el medio para hacerlo.

Este tiempo lo he pasado en Esthar, con el tío Laguna, y no sabes lo bien que la he pasado. Quiros y Ward también están aquí y es fantástico, me gustaría que tú también estuvieras aquí y que todos conviviéramos como una linda familia. Me imagino la cara que acabas de poner al leer este párrafo, te conozco perfectamente y sólo te suplico que sigas leyendo la carta.

Entiendo todo el dolor que has sufrido a lo largo de tu vida, y por eso sé que quieres respuestas a tantas preguntas y sólo hay una persona que te las puede dar. El tío Laguna ha sufrido tanto todo este tiempo y yo lo sé por que he estado aquí con el y no hay día en el que no recuerde su pasado y todo el dolor que le causó a la mujer que amó y a su… hijo.

Perdóname por querer entrometerme de esta forma pero alguien tiene que actuar y sé que tú no lo harás, solo te pido una sola oportunidad para que tú y el tío laguna puedan hablar, solamente una oportunidad y ya después tú decidirás que hacer.

Pronto me pondré en contacto para saber qué has pensado, no quiero que me odies por querer juntar a mi familia, compréndeme sólo un momento. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y que dejes de preocuparte por tantas cosas que eres muy joven para tantas responsabilidades.

Con respecto a la pregunta que antes me habías enviado sobre Rinoa, solamente te puedo decir que sigas tu corazón. Nadie mas puede decidir por ti, solamente tu sabes la respuesta. Sigue lo que dicte tu corazón y sé feliz. Recuerda todo lo que ella cambió en ti y recuerda lo enamorado que sonabas cuando…

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –

Squall me había tomado por sorpresa. Había salido del baño sin que yo me percatara de su llegada, estaba furioso y me había quitado la carta de las manos.

-¿Qué pregunta le hiciste a Ellone? -pregunté un poco aturdida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –Squall comenzó a trozar en varios fragmentos la carta. Parecía extremadamente molesto.

-¿Qué no es asunto mío?, ¡La carta habla de mí! ¿Cómo quieres que no sea mi asunto?, ¿Qué pregunta le hiciste? –me sentía alterada. No quería perder el control nuevamente, pero no podía dejar este asunto así.

-En primera, tú no debiste de leer esta carta –nuestras miradas se cruzaron desafiantes-, y en segunda, no te diré nada por que… por que no fue nada importante -Squall pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-¡Bien!, entonces se lo preguntaré a Ellone -di la vuelta y caminé hacia la salida, estaba decidida a marcharme de la habitación.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te dirá algo? –Squall me tomó del brazo-. Ella no dirá nada.

-¿Ella también está bajo tus órdenes? –pregunté desafiante cuando logre zafarme.

Squall dio un respiro y tiró los restos de la carta sobre un cesto de basura.

-Basta Rinoa. Hace mucho tiempo que le envíe aquella carta a Ellone y ahora ya no importa.

-Sólo… quiero saber… ¿qué fue lo que le preguntaste? –había logrado calmarme un poco.

Últimamente mis emociones me tenían al borde de la locura. Pasaba de la felicidad a la tristeza o viceversa de un momento a otro y esto me empezaba a agotar.

-Nada por lo cual te tengas que preocupar, fue algo sin importancia –dijo Squall-. Ahora, trata de calmarte. No quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo.

Squall hablaba muy bajo y su mirada se veía muy cansada. No había dormido nada y quizá por eso ya no quise seguir con esta conversación, así que simplemente accedí a lo que me pidió.

Permanecí un momento de pie junto a Squall con la vista al suelo, pensando en todo lo que me había llevado a estar en esta situación. Si tan solo me hubiese limitado a liberar Timber y no entrometerme en los asuntos de los SeeD´s…

Nunca haber conocido a Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis y mucho menos a Squall. Si tan solo tuviese el poder para retroceder el tiempo, no dudaría en utilizarlo para regresar y jamás haberme cruzado en sus caminos. Regresaría sin pensarlo, para no permitir que mis sentimientos hacia Squall crecieran tanto. Regresaría sin pensarlo para no sentirme culpable de tantas cosas. Para evitar sufrir de esta manera.

-¿Rinoa? –habló Squall- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

La repentina voz de Squall hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Al final… no resulto una buena idea… ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Squall confuso.

-Haberme quedado tanto tiempo aquí… en el Garden.

-No digas tonterías, eso no es cierto. Tú eres una de nosotros, formas parte de nuestro equipo y eres fundamental en todo esto.

-¿En verdad piensas eso? –pregunté ya cansada.

-Claro que sí, no lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Fue lo último de esta conversación. Caminé hacia el baño para cambiarme de ropa y poder dormir un poco. El baño no era muy diferente al que yo tenía en mi habitación, salvo que éste era más frío con respecto al color. Sus tonalidades eran discretas, muy del tipo de Squall.

Al centro de la habitación había un lavabo muy moderno. Caminé hacia el y me miré al espejo. Solamente miraba a una persona cansada, irritada, aprisionada. Cansada de seguir la misma rutina de siempre, de no seguir con la vida anterior. Irritada de todas las cosas que habían cambiado en los últimos meses y aprisionada en un lugar al cual yo no pertenecía.

Recargué la frente en el frío espejo, para ver si mis ideas se organizaban. Duré varios minutos así. Pude ver de reojo un cesto con la ropa que Squall me había dicho. Tomé la ropa y me cambié. Era un pantalón tipo pijama de cuadros, era algo grande para mí. Para la parte de arriba me quede con una blusa de tirantes delgados que traía debajo de mi uniforme de cadete.

Lavé mi rostro con un poco de agua fría, para poder disminuir los síntomas del sueño. No quería salir de aquella habitación, no sabía cómo poder enfrentarme nuevamente a Squall, cómo conservar la calma cuando estaba a su lado, pero lo más importante… cómo disimular este dolor que me causaba su rechazo.

No tuve que preocuparme mucho por esto, ya que cuando salí del baño Squall ya se encontraba dormido, sabia que no había logrado descansar nada desde que yo estuve en su oficina y el me había llevado a la enfermería, así que comprendí el motivo de su cansancio.

Squall había acomodado un par de cobijas en el piso, donde ya se encontraba descansando. Miré su cama vacía, así que fue más que obvio que la había dejado para mí. Caminé con cuidado hacia ella para no hacer ruido alguno y así no despertar a Squall.

Era una fría noche para ser primavera. El clima no ayudaba mucho últimamente, en las mañanas hacia un lindo clima, con cielo despejado y sol reluciente, pero de alguna extraña manera, por las tardes era nublado, frío y varias veces lluvioso.

Me acomodé sin hacer mucho ruido sobre la cama, pero a pesar de sentirme cansada no logre dormir de inmediato. Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Muchas preocupaciones rondaban por mi cabeza, tenia que tomar varias decisiones urgentes, tenia que hacer algo con mi vida y dejar de depender de las otras personas, valerme por mi misma y tomar un camino rumbo a cualquier dirección. Tenia que hacer algo y pronto.

Miles de pensamientos giraban por mi cabeza. Pronto empecé a oír como comenzaba a llover. Amaba la luz del sol, poder caminar por los jardines sin ningún contratiempo, pero aun así me gustaba la lluvia. Amaba poder identificar su aroma de entre todos los olores, caminar bajo ella y sentir su frescura. Correr, bailar y brincar sobre cualquier charco sin ser reprendida. Recordaba los pocos momentos de mi niñez cuando podía hacer esto sin ningún contratiempo ni ninguna restricción. Y al fin me quedé dormida.

Desperté en un lugar desconocido para mí. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero aun así, podía sentir un aire pesado y brumoso. Me encontraba en un bosque y era de noche. A lo lejos pude escuchar el sonido de varias voces y caminé hacia ellas. Tenía un mal presentimiento a pesar de ser solo un sueño. Quería salir de ese sombrío bosque pero por más que caminaba no lo lograba. Pronto llegue al lugar del cual provenían aquellas voces y vislumbré una fogata. Caminé entre la espesura de los arbustos abriéndome paso solo con mis manos. Pronto comencé a sangrar, aunque no sentía dolor alguno.

Al final logré hacer un hueco entre los matorrales para poder observar a las personas que producían aquellas voces desconocidas. Solo había una persona, era un hombre y se encontraba a un costado de una fogata. Era una persona apuesta y con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo derecho en forma vertical. Un hombre al cual no reconocía.

¿Por qué un hombre con cicatriz en la cara? –pensé graciosamente-

El extraño se encontraba sentado junto al fuego, jugando con una pequeña caja negra que traía entre manos. Sonreía y de vez en cuando tarareaba una estrofa de una canción la cual no reconocía.

Me has mostrado con gran ternura la

ilusión del primer amor…

el amor de mi vida.

Y así es, lo he encontrado en ti,

inesperadamente has llegado a alegrar mis días,

llenando de colores mi cielo

y de amor a mi corazón…

De pronto el de desconocido había parado de cantar y se había puesto de pie con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? –de pronto habló- Te estuve buscando por todos lados, la jefa quiere hablar contigo. Además, tenemos que seguir el ritual.

Tardé un momento en percatarme en que se dirigía a mí. El extraño parecía muy feliz de verme ya que no dejaba de sonreírme.

Sabía que todo esto era un sueño, pero todo parecía muy real. Claro, de pronto ya no sangraba y ahora no había señales de ninguno de los arbustos que tanto trabajo me había costado quitar y de manera muy anormal estaba vestida con algún tipo de atuendo militar.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa –ahora había extendido su mano hacia mí-. Tenemos que celebrar.

-¿Celebrar? –pregunté confusa- ¿Qué hay que celebrar?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó muy confundido-, acabas de atrapar a la Hechicera y tenemos que festejarlo –el extraño tomó mi mano.

-Hechicera –pensé muy asustada.

-Te ves preocupada, ¿segura que estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Aunque estaba conciente de que me encontraba en un sueño, tenía mucho miedo.

El sujeto se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó muy delicadamente.

-Se que no confías en la Jefa, pero tenemos que hacer esto si queremos vivir. Muchos dicen que somos los preferidos y debemos aprovechar esto –me susurro al oído y después me besó-. Tenemos que tratar de sobrevivir –me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia un camino que antes no estaba.

Avanzaba cautelosamente aunque sabía que nada era real y que nada podría hacerme daño. Llegamos a un lugar donde había una gran congregación de personas desconocidas para mí. Al parecer nos esperaban ya que al llegar hubo un gran alboroto. De pronto me sentí rodeada, todas estaspersonas me felicitaban sin razón alguna. La persona que antes seguía había desaparecido dejándome sola con la multitud. No podía ver nada a mi alrededor, toda esta gente impedía mi visión mas allá. De pronto al centro de aquel lugar pude observar una pequeña torre con unos cuantos escalones al centro. Al principio no entendí la función de aquello pero pronto me percate que era un tipo de escenario para que todos los presentes observaran lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Pronto comenzó una extraña canción y los presentes se hincaron recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Parecía un tipo de ritual. Yo me quedé de pie, solo observando la trayectoria de mi sueño.

Inesperadamente comencé a caminar hacia la torre que estaba al centro, no podía detenerme por más que lo intentaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que allá arriba no había nada bueno.

Sobre el primer escalón se encontraba mi desconocido ahora ya no tan desconocido para mí. Extendió su mano para que la tomara. Me sentía muy nerviosa al no saber lo que me esperaba. Pareció percatarse.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?, todo va a salir bien –susurró-. Ella no puede hacerte nada, está perfectamente sujeta y no puede liberarse.

-¿Quién? –pregunté tartamudeando.

-Como que… ¿quién? –preguntó confuso-, la hechicera. Ella está arriba, lista para hacer el ritual y quitarle sus poderes.

Todo esto no tenía nada de sentido para mí, aunque claro, era tan solo un sueño y en ellos nada es real.

Subimos juntos los escalones hasta la parte alta de la torre. Había un espacio muy grande y al centro había un tipo de mesa con algo, más bien dicho con alguien sobre ella. La persona que se encontraba sobre esta mesa se hallaba atada de pies y manos y su cabeza estaba cubierta.

Podía observar como esta persona se movía tratándose de liberarse. Sentía un profundo miedo al no saber de quien se trataba. Sólo es un sueño. Mi subconsciente me repetía.

El extraño de mi sueño caminó hacia aquella mesa, mientras yo me quedaba paralizada quedando de espaldas hacia la multitud. Una pequeña niña se acerco hasta mí, una niña que como ya se hacía costumbre en este sueño, no conocía. Traía entre sus manos un extraño objeto, que rápidamente me entregó. Era pequeño y de forma cilíndrica. En la punta del objeto había una pequeña aguja. Lo sujeté nerviosamente, no sabía para que pudiera servir este artefacto.

El canto continuaba a mis espaldas. Era un canto que erizaba mi piel. De pronto un gran alarido hizo que me sobresaltara. Me giré hacia la multitud, todos ellos miraban atentos al hombre desconocido de mi sueño.

Caminé hacia él instintivamente con el extraño objeto aún entre mis manos. Me detuve a pocos centímetros del lugar donde aquella persona atada se encontraba. Podía observar como se movía y retorcía tratándose de liberar. No podía verle el rostro ya que permanecía tapada. No me sentía segura, tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Quién estaba debajo de aquel saco?

-Es tu turno –el desconocido habló-, tienes que comenzar el ritual -¿ritual?-. Destápala.

-¿Qué ritual?, no sé de qué hablas.

-Estás muy extraña hoy –me observó por unos momentos y después habló-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿has olvidado acaso nuestro plan? –dijo esto con un tono muy bajo de voz.

A pesar de ser mi sueño, no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba. No lograba comprender el rumbo de esto.

-Has logrado atrapar a la Hechicera después de muchísimos intentos –continuó-. Y con ese aparato –dijo dirigiéndose a lo que sostenía entre las manos-, le absorberás los poderes. Sé que es mucha la presión que tienes en estos momentos, y lo entiendo. Pero esto tiene que salir a la perfección para poder librarnos de todo. Hoy, por fin te llevarás la gloria y así podremos huir lejos de aquí, lejos de todo esto y lo mas importante nos iremos lejos de la Gran Bruja.

-Sólo nos queda este último paso en nuestro plan –susurraba muy lentamente-. Recuérdalo, cuando le absorbas los poderes a la hechicera, implántatelos tú. Eso será nuestra única salida. Encájale la aguja perfectamente en el corazón. Presiona y sostenlo con fuerza. Ahora hay que terminar esto.

Caminó hacia la persona que estaba sujeta y antes de retirarle lo que cubría su rostro se giró hacia mí.

-Te amo pase lo que pase. Siempre tenlo en cuenta –podía ver un brillo en sus ojos-. Nada ni nadie nos separará.

Sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. No podía creer lo que había oído. Esta persona me amaba y yo ni siquiera la conocía. Pero ahora no importaba. Conocería la identidad de la hechicera que estaba ante mis ojos.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo el aspecto de la bruja que se retorcía en su lugar. Poco a poco fui apreciando su rostro. Un rostro que me era perfectamente familiar. Un rostro que conocía de toda la vida. Un rostro que era… el mío…

-¿Qué es lo que esperas? –vociferó el sujeto- encájale la aguja. ¡Hazlo ya!

No podía creer lo que veía. Estaba paralizada. La Hechicera de la que tanto hablaban era yo. Yo era la persona que estaba sujeta y que trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. Veía el terror en mi rostro desde este cuerpo. Suplicaba con la mirada que la dejaran escapar. ¿Acaso esto era parte del sueño?, ¿Podía verme desde diferentes puntos de vista? O… ¿Quién era este cuerpo?

El ruido de la multitud llegó hasta mí de pronto. Solamente quería despertar de este sueño. Estaba aterrada de verme atada. ¿Sería acaso tan solo una premonición de un futuro no muy lejano?

No lo sabía…

Caminé varios pasos hacia atrás, tirando de mis manos el aparato para absorber poderes. Sentía cómo temblaba todo mi cuerpo.

No podía apartar la vista de mi misma. Miraba el miedo en mis propios ojos. Observaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. La incapacidad de no poder liberarme. ¿Dónde estaban los chicos? ¿Acaso me abandonarán en algún futuro?

Simplemente quedé petrificada.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –gritaba la persona que ahora sujetaba mi cuerpo- ¡Date prisa!

-¡Para esto querías que te diera una oportunidad¡ -era la voz de una mujer que provenía de detrás mío- ¡Mira como está paralizada!. Pensé que eran más fuertes… ¡Y mira! tan sólo son unos inútiles. ¡¿Qué acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?!

No necesité mirar para saber quien era la persona que había hablado. Era una voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Una voz que heló mis entrañas y que despertó en mí, mis más profundos temores. La voz de una Hechicera, la cual hacia tiempo que los Seed´s y yo nos habíamos enfrentado a ella.

Ultimecia.

No me giré. Sólo permanecí de espaldas hacia ella. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de un sueño, aun así me entro el pánico a medida que Ultimecia subía y se acercaba a nosotros caminando muy lento. Disfrutando de su momento de gloria.

Ultimecia se acercó hasta mí y me sujetó del cuello. Comencé a asfixiarme. Intenté liberarme, pero era inútil. Ella era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Por favor mi señora, déle otra oportunidad –el desconocido se había arrodillado a los pies de Ultimecia-. Ha tenido demasiadas presiones últimamente. Además, fue ella la que capturó a la hechicera. Por favor.

-¡Tuvieron su oportunidad! –gritó Ultimecia-. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ambos. ¿Creen que no se que querían conspirar en contra mía?

-Mi señora, eso es mentira. Alguien lo debió de haber inventado –el sujeto suplicaba-. Muchos nos odian, nos envidian.

Ultimecia me arrojó hacia una parte de la torre.

-¿Crees que me tragaré sus mentiras?

Pronto comencé a respirar con normalidad. Sentía mi cuello arder y coloqué mis manos sobre él. Me incorporé rápidamente, no podía permitir que Ultimecia me dañara.

- ¿Creen que saldrán vivos de esto?...

Ultimecia lanzó un poder desde su mano hacia mi extraño, dándole directamente al pecho. Y caminó hacia el artefacto que antes había tirado.

-¡Nooo! –grité alterada. No sabía por qué me había preocupado tanto por alguien al cual no conocía.

Se acercó hasta donde mi cuerpo se encontraba tratando de escapar. Caminó muy lentamente hacia la mesa.

-¿Cómo has estado querida Rinoa?, fuiste una niña muy mala y te escondiste muy bien durante largo tiempo… ¿hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?

Me encontraba arrodillada junto a mi desconocido. Podía ver desde ese lugar el rostro de mi otra yo. Solamente veía odio y temor a la vez.

-¿te han comido acaso la lengua los ratones? –preguntó burlonamente-. Está bien, lo bueno que no necesito tu voz, si no tus poderes.

Ultimecia se acercó a mi cuerpo y arrancó parte de la ropa que cubría mi pecho.

-Por fin, años de intensa búsqueda terminarán aquí –levanto ambas manos con el extraño objeto entre ellas-. Al fin podré terminar lo que anteriormente quedo inconcluso. Ahora tus poderes serán míos…

-¡Nooooo! –grité al momento en que salía a toda velocidad para intentar detenerla.

Todo fue muy tarde… Ultimecia clavó la aguja al centro del corazón.

Paso todo muy rápido. Al instante sentí un intenso dolor en mi pecho, un dolor que me paralizó. Un dolor que cortaba mi respiración…

-¡Ahhhhhh! –grité, levantando de un empujón la sábana de la cama.

Estaba muy agitada y confundida por ese extraño sueño. Aún recordaba el rostro triunfante de Ultimecia y esto hacia que me estremeciera más. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y hacía un poco de frío.

-¡¿Rinoa?!

Me senté sobre la cama. Coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho. Aun seguía sintiendo aquel profundo dolor, y no sabía por qué.

-¿Rinoa?, ¿te encuentras bien? –Squall se puso de pie y encendió la luz- ¿Qué es lo que paso?, estabas gritando –Squall coloco una mano sobre mi frente- ¿te sientes mal?

Me dolía bastante el pecho, y esto dificultaba mi respiración. Era un dolor agudo que no podía detener.

¿Cómo podría dolerme en el mismo lugar en el que Ultimecia encajo aquella aguja si tan solo fue un sueño?, ¿Por qué sentía esto?

No tenia ni idea de las respuestas a estás preguntas.

-S…solo fue una pesadilla. No fue nada –tarde un poco en contestar.

-¿Una pesadilla?, pero, ¿Por qué gritabas? –preguntó Squall confundido al momento en que se arrodillaba junto a mí.

Squall empezó a preocuparse al ver mi inquietud. Pude notar como su rostro comenzaba a inquietarse.

-¿Rinoa? –escuchaba la voz de Squall, pero no podía contestarle. Mi mente sacaba a relucir las imágenes del aterrador sueño, ¿Quién era aquella extraña persona que no conocía?, ¿Qué era aquel artefacto que absorbía los poderes? Y lo mas importante, ¿Qué hacía Ultimecia en mi sueño?

-Iré por la doctora Kadowaki –Squall se incorporó rápidamente y se aproximó a la puerta.

-¡No! –exclamé de pronto-. No es necesario. Estoy bien, es solo que…

-¿Es sólo qué Rinoa? –Squall se acercó- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

La expresión de Squall ahora había cambiado de preocupación a súplica. Me había recostado nuevamente sobre la cama cerrando los ojos y cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Squall?, "Oye Squall, acabo de soñar con Ultimecia y al final ella robo mis poderes y se hizo mucho más fuerte. ¡Ha! Y por cierto, me mató."

Squall se sentó sobre la cama, a un costado mío esperando cualquier respuesta que le pudiera dar.

Después de un largo suspiro me incorporé nuevamente quedando muy cerca de él.

-Tuve un mal sueño –comencé a hablar-. Había un hombre que no conocía, pero él parecía conocerme muy bien.

Así continúe relatando mi sueño de principio a fin. Notando como había cambiado su rostro cuando llegue a la parte en que Ultimecia aparecía.

-Solamente fue un sueño –dijo Squall con rostro somnoliento-. No tienes por que preocuparte.

-Pero fue tan real –mi voz pareció quebrarse-. Pude sentir todo ese… dolor… Tenía tanto miedo –llevé mis rodillas al pecho y las abracé.

-Ya te lo dije, sólo fue un sueño –Squall tomo del piso una almohada-. Intenta volver a dormir. Me quedaré a tu lado. Todo va a estar bien.

Levanté mi rostro al oír aquellas palabras. Recordé la vez en la que Squall me había salvado en Deling City y me había dicho lo mismo. Me quedaré a tu lado. Todo va a estar bien. En ese momento nunca llegué a imaginar el alcance que tendrían aquellas palabras.

-N…no es necesario –dije-. Ya estoy bien y tienes razón, sólo fue un tonto sueño sin importancia. Además, debes descansar. Trabajaste hasta tarde y no has descansado lo suficiente.

Squall subió a la cama y recargo su espalda sobre la pared.

-No importa –dijo-. Ya dormí lo necesario.

Me quede observándolo fijamente. Era un Squall totalmente diferente al que había visto la tarde anterior. Totalmente diferente al Squall del salón de clases y al Squall de su oficina. Era increíble lo distinto que podía llegar a ser cuando se encontraba solo. En este momento parecía que lo arrogante y solitario era solo un caparazón que evitaba que las demás personas se le acercaran. Pero, ¿Por qué había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre?, ¿Por qué Squall prefería la soledad ante todo?

Era un misterio que quizá, jamás descubriría.

-No me dejes sola –me recosté nuevamente sin separar mi vista de la de Squall.

-Lo prometo –sonrío un poco.

Y mucho menos ahora –pensó Squall Leonhart al apagar la luz de la habitación.

…

Selphie Tilmith, era una persona que se caracterizaba por su buen humor y por su gran energía. Desde su llegada a Balamb Garden, contagió a todo aquel que la rodeaba con su inigualable humor y honestidad. Muchos de los alumnos abarrotaban sus clases con tal de tener como maestra a la "eufórica instructora" como muchos la conocían. Era una persona como pocas.

A pesar de tener un sentido del humor envidiable, lo que ella más odiaba era tener que despertarse temprano.

Y ésta no era la excepción.

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta de su habitación provenientes de fuera, la habían exaltado de pronto.

Selphie intentó ignorarlos por un momento, cubriéndose el rostro con su almohada. Pero los golpes eran más fuertes cada vez.

-Juro que mataré al causante de esto –dijo Selphie semidormida.

Selphie caminó hacia la puerta, intentando acomodarse el cabello que se dirigía a todos lados.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Selphie con un gran bostezo.

-Soy yo, Quistis –se oyó decir al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quistis?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Selphie abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada a su amiga-. ¿Qué no sabes que hoy tengo clases hasta más tarde?

-Lo siento Selphie, no lo sabía. Pero es que he venido a decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Selphie angustiada.

Después de que Quistis le contó lo ocurrido a Selphie ambas se dirigieron hacia la enfermería…

…

El sonido de las actividades matutinas de Balam Garden era algo que desquiciaba a cualquiera.

Chicos y chicas corriendo y gritando por los pasillos. El azote de puertas aledañas a los dormitorios, el sonido de las tuberías del agua, despertadores, secadores de pelo, en pocas palabras, un sin fin de actividades.

La actividad comenzaba aproximadamente a partir de las 5:30 de la mañana. Los alumnos intermedios y los de nuevo ingreso, comenzaban sus labores a las 7 de la mañana. Los estudiantes más avanzados poseían un poco más de tiempo para dormir. Aunque esto era imposible, a menos que uno fuera una piedra para no oír toda la conmoción de fuera.

Desperté poco a poco, procurando que la luz del exterior no irritara mis ojos. Me sentía muy cansada, a pesar de que me acababa de despertar. No sentía que hubiera dormido bien. Recuerdos de aquel sueño vinieron a mi mente. Ultimecia atravesándome el corazón y un total desconocido que me protegía incesantemente.

Estos recuerdos aparecían una y otra vez, cuando de pronto sentí que la cama se movió. Me giré hacia un costado y vi a Squall que dormía boca abajo. Había olvidado que después de aquella pesadilla el había subido a la cama conmigo. Parecía un bebe durmiendo plácidamente. Me quedé contemplándolo varios minutos, hasta que unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que ambos nos exaltáramos.

-¡Squall! , ¡Squall! –se oía una voz muy agitada.

Squall había despertado y había levantado su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia donde yo me encontraba. Parecía muy fatigado. Ocupaba varias horas más de sueño.

-Buenos días –dijo tiernamente-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Creo que las 7.

-Es muy temprano todavía –dijo esto y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Los golpes nuevamente sonaron por toda la habitación.

Squall pareció suspirar molesto y se paro de un brinco de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla pregunto quién era.

-Soy Selphie –contestó apenada.

Al oír aquel nombre, me senté rápidamente sobre la cama. Selphie era mi mejor amiga y nada me alegraba más que escuchar su voz.

Squall abrió un poco la puerta, solo para oír lo que Selphie tenía que decir.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Squall semidormido.

Selphie pareció dudar un poco. Todavía no había hablado directamente con él desde que había sido suspendida temporalmente de su cargo en el comité estudiantil.

-Mmmmm… Quistis me contó lo de Rinoa, y está mañana fuimos a la enfermería tal y como la doctora Kadowaki le había dicho a Quistis, pero cuando llegamos, la doctora nos informó que le había permitido pasar la noche en su habitación. Pero he estado tocando su puerta desde hace rato y no abre y pensé que quizá tú supieras algo –Selphie pateaba nerviosamente el suelo-. Estoy preocupada por ella.

Squall abrió la puerta para que Selphie pasara y camino sin decir palabra alguna hacia el baño y ya no salio.

Selphie dudo por un momento si entraba o no. Camino temerosa hacia la habitación y en cuanto se percato de que yo me encontraba dentro su rostro cambio por completo y corrió hacia la cama.

-¡Rinoaaaaa! –Selphie dio un gran salto hacia la cama y me abrazó-. Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Quistis me contó todo. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?, hubiera pasado toda la noche contigo. Vamos, ¡contéstame!

-Si me permitieras hablar te podría contestar.

-Bueno, si… aunque… -el rostro de Selphie había cambiado por completo, ahora tenía una gran sonrisa burlona que disfrutaba profundamente-

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera Selphie? –pregunté al observar su rostro burlesco.

-Bueno –selphie giró sus ojos de un lado a otro-, pasaste la noche con Squall ¿no?

-No. Pase la noche en la habitación de Squall, que es muy diferente a lo que tú piensas.

Nos observamos mutuamente por varios segundos. Evaluaba el rostro de selphie. Sabía que no la había convencido del todo.

Selphie volvió a sonreír.

-Me vas a decir… ¿que no pasó nada? –la cara incrédula de Selphie hizo que soltara una leve sonrisa. Muchas veces me preguntaba por qué Selphie había escogido ser una SeeD en lugar de actriz. Hubiera sido muy famosa.

-Así es, no paso nada. Y ya quita esa cara –me levanté de la cama y me detuve junto a la ventana. Afuera seguía lloviendo. Distinguía como varios alumnos corrían de un lugar a otro con sus impermeables. Era muy extraño que en esta época del año lloviera tanto, aunque esto no era del tipo de cosas que pudiera preocupar a alguien.

-Pues no te creo –Selphie se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta-. ¡Ha!, por cierto –selphie se giro hacia mí-, vístete. El director convocará una junta para todos los alumnos del Garden.

-¿Una junta?, ¿sobre qué? –pregunté confusa.

-No lo sé –Selphie cruzó sus manos sobre su espalda y dio una vuelta-. Esta mañana me lo topé rumbo a la enfermería y allí me lo informó, pero no me dio explicación alguna. ¡Ah! , casi lo olvidaba –Selphie pareció recordar algo.

Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, recargo su cabeza en ella y tocó varias veces.

-¡Squall!, el director me pidió que te dijera en caso de que mirara por algún lugar del Garden, que necesita que te presentes en su oficina urgentemente.

Selphie se retiró de la puerta y avanzó hacia la salida.

-¡Nos vemos Rinoa! –soltó una sonrisa burlona y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento, el sonido de los micrófonos resonaba por todo Balam Garden. Anunciando la reunión que antes Selphie había informado.

…

Después de que Selphie se marchara de la habitación de Squall, éste no tardó en salir y apresuradamente, se dirigió hacia la oficina del director Cid.

Necesitaba ir a mi habitación para cambiar de uniforme y tomar un baño. La llave de mi cuarto la había olvidado junto a mi mochila en la oficina de Squall. Sin muchas ganas, Squall me prestó una llave que abría cualquier dormitorio de Balam Garden. Claro, tenía una contraseña que me proporcionó a regañadientes. No sin antes advertirme que cambiaría la contraseña para que no la pudiera recordar. ¡Como si realmente la necesitara para algo más!

Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí hacia el auditorio de Balamb, donde se llevan a cabo todo tipo de reuniones escolares o recreativas. Es un lugar suficientemente grande para situar a todos los alumnos del Jardín. Se localizaba sobre el segundo piso, a un costado de las aulas escolares. El auditorio era de forma circular, y las gradas rodeaban perfectamente un escenario que se localizaba al centro. En este espacio se podía oficiar cualquier conferencia, incluso hasta un gran concierto.

Había una excelente organización por parte de los alumnos del comité estudiantil. Imaginé que habían solicitado su ayuda para auxiliar con la distribución de los alumnos a lo largo del auditorio.

Cuando logré tomar asiento, visualicé al Director Cid en el escenario, al centro del auditorio. Justo a su lado encontré a un Squall preocupado y confuso. A pesar de encontrarme a varios metros de distancia podía apreciar perfectamente su nerviosismo.

Varios minutos después, ya que todos los presentes se hallaban en su lugar, el director Cid se acerco al micrófono y comenzó la reunión.

-Jóvenes, los he reunido a estas horas de la mañana porque hay varios asuntos que me gustaría tratar con ustedes. Primero que nada, elegí esta hora, por que es una hora en la que muchos todavía no comienzan sus actividades escolares. Creí conveniente que por la tarde seria mucho más difícil para muchos poder estar presentes –el director se aclaró la garganta-. El motivo de esta reunión es simplemente para darles a conocer algunos avisos importantes del Jardín. ¡Y no se va a acabar el mundo, ni vamos a ser atacados por un calamar gigante! y mucho menos el comandante Leonhart aquí presente es un robot sin sentimientos –varias risas sonaron por todo el auditorio, que parecieron no ser de mucha gracia de Squall-. Tienen mucha imaginación chicos.

-Bueno, primero que nada, debido a la situación climatológica, se suspenderán hasta nuevo aviso las actividades al aire libre, como excursiones, prácticas y salidas al pueblo de Balamb –los murmullos de los estudiantes se oyeron por todo el lugar-. ¡Silencio jóvenes!, sé que la mayoría de ustedes tienen familiares en Balamb, pero por medidas preventivas sólo será un par de días. El camino que lleva al pueblo no es de lo más estable y nos preocupamos por su salud –el Director seco con una pañoleta el sudor de su frente.

-Los exámenes prácticos de los niveles más avanzados, serán los únicos que no serán suspendidos. Esto, por el nivel de experiencia de sus compañeros.

Estos exámenes son los que yo iba a presentar el día de mañana con el instructor Williams.

-¿Qué otra cosa? –el Director intentaba recordar- Ah si, les pido paciencia a aquellos que han intentado recientemente comunicarse con sus familiares en cualquier parte del mundo y que no han tenido éxito alguno. Tenemos a varios de los mejores técnicos tratando de solucionar ese problema, pero han estado ocurriendo extrañas pero no anormales tormentas electromagnéticas por diferentes áreas del mundo y esto es lo que ha estado ocasionando que la comunicación muchas veces se pierda –varios cuchicheos se oyeron por el auditorio-. Pero tengan paciencia –enfatizó el director-, pronto terminará y podrán comunicarse con sus seres queridos.

Squall parecía fastidiado de está reunión. Noté como observaba su reloj en cada momento.

La reunión transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, prolongándose más de 40 minutos. El director Cid hablo sobre exámenes finales, calificaciones, créditos extras y actividades vacacionales. Muchos de los alumnos presentes comenzaban a aburrirse, ya que muchos jugaban entre si, empujándose o simplemente arrojándose varios objetos.

-Por ultimo chicos. Hay una cosa muy importante. Por el momento no les puedo dar mucha información, pero les informo que en los próximos días, tendremos la presencia de varios alumnos nuevos, y les pido de la manera más atenta, que sean comprensivos con ellos –la expresión de Squall había cambiado por completo, una expresión de odio y repulsión-. Sé que en principio estos nuevos cambios que vamos a tener no van a ser del agrado de muchos, pero solamente les pido paciencia y nuevamente comprensión.

Varios rostros de incomprensión aparecieron por toda la sala, el Director hablaba de alumnos nuevos, pero eso no tenía nada de extraño.

-¿Alguna pregunta? –preguntó el Director observando a todos los alumnos del Garden- ¿Nadie?

-Bueno chicos, si no tienen preguntas eso es todo por hoy –varios estudiantes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, todos queríamos salir de aquella tortura del director- . Solamente les pido orden al salir… ¡Oh!, casi lo olvidaba, Rinoa Hertilly ¿podrías presentarte en el estrado ahora mismo?

Me asombré demasiado al oír mi nombre. Me encontraba de pie entre la multitud estudiantil y tardé un buen rato en llegar hasta el estrado.

Cuando llegué hasta donde el director se encontraba, note que Squall también había permanecido a su lado. Discutían sobre algo que no alcance del todo a oír…

- ¡Sabe que es un gran error! –gritaba Squall-. No se puede confiar en él. ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que ha cambiado?

- ¡Basta! –contestó Cid-, es mi decisión y punto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando llegué hacia ellos, ambos se giraron nerviosamente hacia mí, esperando que no hubiese oído nada.

Squall se encontraba muy molesto. No llegué a comprender sobre quien hablaban pero a juzgar por sus rostros no creí que fuese de alguien bueno.

-¿Me buscaba, Director? –pregunté para desviar la conversación.

-Si, Rinoa, necesito hablar contigo y también con Squall –cuando el Director mencionó el nombre de Squall lo remarco en un tono molesto. Squall estaba a punto de marcharse pero al oír su nombre se detuvo.

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó Squall confuso.

-Sí, con ambos –el Director se aclaró la garganta- ¿Me pueden explicar que hacían a las dos de la mañana corriendo por los pasillos del Garden?

Squall y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo. Squall había palidecido de pronto y tenía cara de asombro.

-Director, yo…

-¡No Squall!, ¿Qué demonios hacían fuera de sus dormitorios? –Cid había girado varias veces su rostro-, no, déjame replantear la pregunta, ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos a esas horas? Si saben perfectamente que ningún alumno puede estar fuera de su dormitorio después de las 12 de la noche, y ¡mucho menos en pareja! –el director disimulaba perfectamente su enojo ante todas las personas que volteaban a vernos, aunque había veces en que se exaltaba demasiado- ¿Por qué creen que los dormitorios de hombres y de mujeres están separados?, ¿creen que esto es un hotel?

-Director –hablé de pronto-, si me deja explicarle…

-No, no, no –el director negó varias veces- ¿Qué me quieren explicar? -preguntó- se que son jóvenes, pero aun así, saben que hay reglas y mientras estén aquí, las deben de seguir –Cid se giró hacia Squall- ¡Y mas tu Squall! –se exaltó de pronto-. Eres el comandante de Balamb Garden y debes de poner el ejemplo. Tienes una gran responsabilidad en tus manos y no puedes comportarte como todo un irresponsable…

-¿Y se ha preguntado alguna vez que quizá yo nunca pedí ser comandante? –Squall contestó furioso y se marchó al instante, dejándonos solos al Director y a mí. El Director parecía molesto al ver marchar a Squall.

-Director –hablé-, se que estuvo mal lo que hicimos, pero hay una explicación para todo esto. Si me permite que le explique lo que sucedió, pronto todo esto se resolverá.

Cuando el director accedió, le expliqué todo lo sucedido. Pronto se disculpó, aunque al principio si hubo un regaño por no haberle puesto al tanto desde temprano, y por haber huido del pobre guardia nocturno, que había solicitado unas pequeñas vacaciones por su gran cansancio ocasionado por la noche anterior en que había corrido demasiado.

Tiempo después se despidió de mí, dejandome sola nuevamente. Recordé que tenia que ir con la doctora Kadowaki para que me pudiera examinar, aunque ya me sentía mucho mejor. Salí del auditorio y pronto me dirigí a la enfermería. Caminé hacia los elevadores pero había demasiada gente esperando para bajar, así que decidí tomar las escaleras, no hace mal un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando.

Justo cuando me disponía a bajar una mano tocó mi hombro.

-¡Hola Rinoa!

-¡Hola Zell! –me había girado para ver quien era.

-¿Que afluencia en los elevadores no?

-Si, hay muchísima gente, por eso decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio –sonreí un poco.

-Si, lo mismo pensé –contesto zell efusivo-. Por cierto, ¿A dónde te diriges?, ¿tienes clase?

Comenzamos a bajar lentamente por las escaleras. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que podia ver a Zell y conversar con él, así que bajaba despacio para disfrutar de su compañía.

-No, me dirijo a la enfermería. Tengo cita con la Doctora Kadowai

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Zell paro de pronto al oír lo que le dije.

-Si, lo que pasa es que anoche tuve un pequeño accidente y solamente me quiere revisar para cerciorarse que todo está bien.

-¿Pero… ya todo está bien? –pregunto Zell intranquilo.

Me encantaba la compañía de Zell. Él es del tipo de personas que no ocultan sus sentimientos ante nada. Podías saber perfectamente si Zell estaba enojado y por qué lo estaba. O simplemente si se encontraba feliz. Era una persona sincera, cariñosa y sobre todo, muy buen amigo.

-¡Claro! –contesté- Solamente será un chequeo.

-Muy bien –se alegró-, entonces te acompañaré y seré tu guardaespaldas

Zell ofreció su brazo izquierdo como todo un caballero para que yo lo tomara de él. Tomé su brazo con ambas manos y el colocó su mano derecha sobre las mías. Bajamos las escaleras de este modo divirtiéndonos demasiado en el trayecto. Cuando por fin bajamos a la planta baja, notamos que había demasiada gente aglomerada justo a la entrada del Garden. Se oían intensos murmullos que pronto se volvieron conversaciones muy fuertes como para entender lo que se decía.

Zell y yo caminamos hacia el centro de toda aquella gente para saber a qué se debia tanta alteración. En un principio no alcancé a ver nada, sólo veía los rostros confundidos de varios estudiantes. A lo lejos pude reconocer a Edea Kramer que intentaba tranquilizar a la multitud enfurecida de Balamb Garden. Y poco a poco, me empece a preocupar.

-¿Qué crees que suceda? –pregunto Zell nervioso.

-No lo sé –conteste.

De pronto, como si me encontrara en el mas frío invierno, se me heló la sangre. Observé algo imposible, algo que no podía ser real. Un hombre. Un hombre que, por todo, no deberia estar aquí, no en este lugar. Al instante supe que Zell había visto lo mismo que yo, ya que al instante sentí como sus manos se apretaban fuertemente entre las mías. Un apretón de odio y confusión.

-Zell… por favor... contrólate –solo pude decir esto aferrándome mas a él.

Al centro de todos aquellos estudiantes molestos y confundidos se encontraba un desertor que había traicionado anteriormente a Balamb Garden… su hogar.

Un desertor que se había unido a las fuerzas de Ultimecia y había luchado en contra de los SeeD´s, casi provocando que el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, por poco y dejara de existir. Alguien, que al instante, comprendí era el causante de que Squall estuviera furioso y en contra de las decisiones de Cid. Una persona la cual deduje era el motivo de la discusión entre Squall y Cid esta mañana. Una persona que era odiada y aborrecida por muchos. Una persona, que por mucho, no era bienvenida en Balamb Garden…

Seifer Almasy.

**Bueno, por fin pude publicar el capitulo!!!, no quedo tan bien y como lo habia mejorado antes pero pues algo es algo no??? jejeje.**

**Y ya para irme, tal y como lo prometí tengo que agradecerles a varias personas. De verdad, miles y miles de gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la gran molestia de leer mi fic, no tienen idea de cuanto me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. A revisar y revisar la historia, solo pensando en que si les iría a agradar.... Pfff son muy exigentes!!!! jejeje no es cierto!!!!**

**Pero bueno, aqui van algunos agradecimientos::**

**Primero!!! Kokoro Cullen, en serio, nunca habia conocido a una Crepusculomaniaca como tu (y eso que yo estoy loca), pero fuiste una de mis primeras lectoras!!! asi que te agradezco un millon de veces por tomarte tu tiempo...!!! Ha te prometo que la proxima vez que te vea ahora si te saludo!!!! :P**

**Segundo!!! rinoaalice gracias por leer mi fic**

**Tercero**, **gracias a mi querido amigo Vestek por haber guardado mi capitulo sin borrarlo****!!! gracias a ti no tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo :P.... Mil Gracias **

**Cuarto, a mi querida hermana que em ha apoyado en esta locura... Gracias Zuleth****!!!****!!!**

**Y por ultimo, pero no con menos importancia. Te anunciare con tambores.... tan, tan, tan ....... Sakae Kaze****!!!****!!!... Siiiiiii.... si ya agradeci mil veces a las demas personas, a ti te agradezco un millon de veces****!!!****!!!... Gracias a ti por tooOoOOoODo el tiempo que invertiste en leer mi fic y en revisarlo ortograficamente****!!!****!!! se que tenia un millon de faltas de horrografia ejejjeje ... te lo agradezco mucho...**

**Pffff creo que ya me pase demaciado jejeje, bueno nuevamente espero que les guste y ya me diran que les parecio... Adios****!!!****!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pfff cada que voy escribiendo, la historia se va haciendo más y más larga. Las ideas salen y salen y después no las puedo omitir en la historia. Desde un principio el capitulo 7 tendría un desenlace diferente, pero al final, como dije antes, agregué demasiadas cosas. Espero que lo disfruten ya que no se ni como pude organizar mi tiempo para escribir, ya que mi tiempo esta repartido en la escuela, el trabajo y en mis entrenamientos… Pfff ya no cuento más jejejjee…. Disfrútenlo y al final dejo más comentarios :P**

**CAPITULO 7**

Entrenar para volverte un See`D requiere de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. No es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Muchas veces llegaba a pensar en que hacía es este lugar. Probablemente quería superarme, no depender de nadie más, o simplemente no estar sola.

Durante todo este tiempo de arduos entrenamientos, aprendí la importancia de la lealtad, confianza y disciplina. Pero sobre todo, a estar preparado para todo lo inesperado. Se podría decir que éramos entrenados como unos robots, para no sentir nada, no tener compasión alguna… y lo más importante, luchar hasta el final y lograr nuestros objetivos.

Pero ninguno de estos entrenamientos me tenía preparada para la gran impresión que me acababa de llevar... Seifer Almasy se encontraba justo delante mío. Era la persona que jamás me esperaba encontrar.

Nunca llegue a saber que había pasado con él. Claro, jamás lo pregunté, pero aun así, llegue a preocuparme un poco a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimientos que hizo sentir a todos. Nunca tuve el valor de preguntar por él. Quería saber su paradero, que le había deparado el destino. Quería verlo a la cara, preguntarle el por qué de sus acciones. Que lo llevo a hacer tantas atrocidades.

Que lo llevo a actuar de aquella manera…

Pero ahora, lo tenia de frente y podía preguntarle todo aquello. Pero no. No podía. Simplemente estaba paralizada, aturdida, confundida. Y probablemente no era la única persona en este lugar que me sentía así. Las caras de los demás estudiantes no demostraban otra cosa que confusión y odio. Varios comenzaron a gritar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Estaba aturdida.

Zell, que se encontraba a mi lado, perdía el control cada vez más. Podía sentir su furia y no podía hacer nada.

-Zell... -tome a Zell de la mano, quería evitar a toda costa una pelea.

-Suéltame Rinoa -hablaba entre dientes-. No quiero lastimarte -los puños de Zell se apretaban cada vez más.

-No hagas nada tonto Zell, no aquí.

-_¡Asesino!_ -gritó una persona a lo lejos.

-¡_Traidor!_ –se escuchó por otro lado.

Pronto, todos los estudiantes aglomerados comenzaron a gritar insultos y reclamaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí basura? -dijo alguien con demasiado odio- Por culpa tuya, mi hermano murió en la pelea en contra de Galbaldia Garden. Varias personas sostenían a este estudiante que quería arrojarse en contra de Seifer.

-¡Vete de aquí traidor!

Seifer giraba de un lado a otro. Confuso. Quizá esperaba una mejor bienvenida.

-¡Basta! -Edea intervino- Quiero que todos vuelvan a sus labores. Habrá una junta donde se les pondrá al tanto de varia cosas. Pero por ahora, aquí no hay nada que hacer.

Varios estudiantes a regañadientes se marcharon, dejando atrás una atmosfera de odio y tensión. Edea continuó ahuyentando a las pocas personas que se habían quedado.

Yo continúe paralizada en mi lugar, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que sucedería a continuación, o que tipo de problemas traería la llegada de Seifer.

Edea se giró hacia donde estábamos y me percate de su cara de frustración, de cansancio. Pero de pronto su rostro cambio...

-¡Zell, no! -Zell caminó hacia donde Seifer se encontraba.

-Hola Zell -Seifer habló-, ¿qué tal todo?

Era la primera vez que oía a Seifer llamando a Zell por su nombre. Sin usar apodos u ofensas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar, después de todo lo que hiciste? -Zell tomó a Seifer del pecho, quedando ambos muy de cerca.

-Zell, basta. Suéltalo -Edea llegó hasta donde se encontraban

-¿Cómo que lo suelte mama Edea? -dijo Zell confundido- ¿ya se te olvidó todo lo que hizo? ¿Todo el daño que causó?

Zell soltó a Seifer, no sin antes darle un empujón.

-No lo he olvidado Zell -Edea se interpuso entre ambos-, pero no está en tus manos juzgar a las personas. Seifer ha cambiado...

Al oír estas palabras, Zell hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Seifer ha cambiado. Me pidió una segunda oportunidad -Edea acarició la mejilla de Zell-, y se la daré.

-Pero... -Edea puso un dedo en la boca de Zell.

-Necesito que busques a los chicos, diles que necesito hablar con ellos. Llévalos a la oficina de Cid.

Zell asintió y dio media vuelta rumbo a la cafetería.

-¡Zell! -Edea habló-, por favor no les digas nada aún.

Zell volvió a asentir y se marcho. Edea camino hasta donde Seifer se encontraba y acaricio su mejilla.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

-Espero... -contestó Seifer muy pensativo.

Edea camino hacia las escaleras, rumbo a la oficina del Director Cid.

-¿Rinoa? -Edea se sorprendió- No me había percatado de que te encontrabas aquí.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapo de mi boca al verla. He instintivamente, desvié mi mirada hacia Seifer. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazón pareció salirse de su lugar. Era un extraño sentimiento ¿miedo quizá?

Seifer pareció alegrarse demasiado por que una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Rinoa! -Seifer caminó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo no podía moverme, así que, me quede inmóvil con los brazos a los costados, sin poder corresponderle aquel abrazo. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba- Me alegra mucho poder encontrarte aquí.

Quizá aquel abrazo tan solo duro unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron minutos. Continuaba temblando, pero aun así, no me podía apartar.

Seifer se apartó unos centímetros y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Rinoa solo quiero que me perdones -sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir-. Quiero que perdones todo el daño que te llegue a causar. El dolor que te hice sufrir -Seifer sonaba sincero-. Sé que lo que hice no tiene pretexto alguno, y que todas las acciones que llegue a cometer merecen un castigo, que estoy dispuesto a recibir. Pero lo único que me ha preocupado todo este tiempo ha sido esto, tu perdón.

Seifer continuaba sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos. No sabía que decirle. Simplemente estaba petrificada.

-¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de Rinoa! -la voz de Squall se oyó por todo el lugar y sonaba molesta.

Me alejé rápidamente de Seifer. Squall bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras seguido de Quistis.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Seifer? -Squall empujó a Seifer por el pecho, provocando que este cayera al piso.

-¡Squall! -gritó Edea al mismo tiempo que llegaba hacia Seifer y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Seifer se puso de pie y se acerco a Squall. Ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Squall -ambos permanecieron así por algunos segundos. Con miradas desafiantes. Hasta que por fin, Squall hablo.

-No sé qué pretendas en este lugar Seifer. Pero de una vez te digo, que si estás aquí, es gracias a Edea -Squall hablaba muy bajo-. Porque un perro como tú, no merece nada. Ni siquiera la lástima que te estamos proporcionando es este lugar.

-¡Ya basta Squall! -Edea se interpuso entre Seifer y él- ¡Basta de una sola vez! Ya hablamos de esto muchas veces, y no me importa si no estás de acuerdo, porque ya he tomado una decisión.

Squall continuó mirando a Edea desafiante, a pesar de ser la persona a la que más respeto tenía en el mundo, la simple presencia de Seifer hacia cambiar todo aquello.

-¿Una decisión? -Squall habló enfurecido- ¿Crees que vale la pena ganarte el odio de todo Balamb Garden por una estúpida decisión?

-Squall... -interrumpió Quistis.

-Déjalo Quistis -dijo Edea-. Deja que diga lo que tenga que decir.

-¿En verdad crees que valga la pena Edea? -Squall pareció tranquilizarse un poco- ¿Crees que esta basura merezca la oportunidad que le estás dando después de todo lo que hizo?

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y Seifer me la pidió. Así que, no se la voy a negar.

-¿Qué hace Seifer aquí? -la voz de Selphie había sorprendido a todos.

-Es la sorpresa de la que te hable -dijo Zell sarcásticamente.

Zell había vuelto junto con Selphie e Irvine. Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en el vestíbulo de Balamb Garden.

-No quería que se encontraran de esta forma, pero en fin -dijo Edea-. Vayamos a la oficina de Cid.

Los primeros en subir fueron Selphie e Irvine, seguidos de Zell y Quistis. Después siguió Seifer, acompañado de Edea. Yo me quede parada, no sabía si subir o no. Squall se acerco a mí y me tomo por los brazos.

-¿Te hizo algo? -preguntó.

Solo negué con la cabeza.

-Subamos entonces -extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Tomamos el ascensor hacia el tercer piso. Durante el trayecto hubo silencio. No lograba asimilar el regreso de Seifer. Y solo me preguntaba que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Cuando las puertas del levador se abrieron, Squall salió a toda prisa.

-¿Pasa algo? -Squall se percato de que no había salido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -por fin pude hablar.

-¿Qué? -dijo Squall.

-¿Qué? -repetí irónicamente- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Seifer iba a volver?

Squall pareció pensar la respuesta. Su rostro demostraba cansancio.

-No creí que fuese necesario -por fin habló.

-¿No creíste que fuera necesario? ¿Estás bromeando? -su respuesta me altero- ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí al verlo?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Sentiste… algo por él? –preguntó Squall muy inseguro.

-No digas tonterías –dije pausadamente-. Lo que paso entre Seifer y yo, fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Ahora, yo te…

-No… -interrumpió Squall bruscamente- No podía decírtelo, era un secreto. Ordenes de Cid.

Squall dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Cid. Ya todos estaban dentro, pero no podía oírse nada desde fuera. Pensé varios segundos en no entrar, pero al igual que todos, quería respuestas. Salí del elevador y avancé hacia donde estaba Squall. Toco un par de veces y ambos esperamos una respuesta.

-Adelante -se oyó la voz de Cid.

La oficina impecable de Cid relucía gracias a unos grandes ventanales localizados justo detrás de su escritorio. Era una oficina enorme, capaz de albergar a varias personas al mismo tiempo, tal y como sucedía en este momento.

Varias de las butacas que se encontraban alrededor de la oficina, se encontraban ocupadas por Zell, Irvine, Selphie y Quistis respectivamente, todos ellos localizados en un solo lado de la habitación. Justo del otro lado se encontraba Edea con Seifer, y Cid como el director que era, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

Cuando entramos, todos se giraron hacia nosotros, al parecer nos esperaban ya que nadie hablaba. Squall camino hacia un asiento cerca del escritorio de Cid y yo lo seguí.

Todos permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos. Irvine y Selphie murmuraban muy bajo. Mientras que Quistis trataba de controlar a Zell. Edea y Cid discutían sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír. Squall coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y agacho su cabeza. Y Seifer, la persona por la cual estábamos reunidos en aquella oficina, simplemente permanecía agachado.

Fueron largos los minutos que transcurrieron, hasta que Edea por fin hablo.

-Chicos -Edea caminó hacia todos nosotros-, se que mas de alguno me ha de estar odiando en estos momentos -Edea desvió su mirada hacia Zell y hacia Squall-, pero en un principio esa no era mi intención. Ustedes, junto a varios niños más, crecieron en el Orfanato que Cid y yo fundamos. Y a lo largo de los años los fui queriendo como a hijos propios, sin excepción alguna -Edea se coloco a un costado de Seifer-. Nunca fue mi intención llegar a hacerles algún daño, y mucho menos meses atrás, cuando mis poderes de bruja despertaron en mí. Sé que fueron tiempos muy difíciles, y agradezco al cielo que todo haya salido bien. Pero ahora, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella lucha contra Ultimecia y yo solamente quiero tenerlos nuevamente reunidos, a todos ustedes -Edea se giró hacia todos-. Quiero que comprendan mi posición actual y también quiero que comprendan que Seifer está muy arrepentido de todo...

-¿Y cómo esta tan segura Edea? -Squall había hablado luego de permanecer en silencio durante varios minutos- Eso lo dice usted, pero, ¿Quién sabe si sea verdad?

-Yo confió plenamente en él -Edea hablo en un tono agresivo-, y creo en su palabra.

-¿Cómo puede creer en su palabra? -Squall se había puesto de pie- ¿Cómo puede confiar tan solo un poco en lo que dice? ¿Cómo confía en esta... -Squall dudo un poco- ¿Cómo confía en este animal?, en esta basura que provocó tantos daños a este Jardín y que provoco la muerte de varios estudiantes...

-Basta Squall... -interrumpió Edea.

-No Edea -Squall se mostraba muy molesto, parecía a punto de explotar-, ya olvido acaso a todos los estudiantes que perdieron la vida por proteger este lugar, su hogar. Ya olvido todo lo que Seifer ocasionó tan solo por cumplir una estúpida ambición de una Bruja.

-No se te olvide Squall, que hay dos brujas presentes en esta sala -la voz de Edea sonó por toda la oficina-. Y mucho menos olvides, que yo era la bruja que ordenó el ataque a Balamb Garden.

-No lo he olvidado, además, usted estaba siendo manipulada –Squall me observó durante un segundo-, y Seifer no. Y no se me hace justo que después de todo eso, lo traiga de vuelta a este lugar.

-Ya tome una decisión Squall -Edea se puso nuevamente de pie-, y esto va para todos. Seifer se va a quedar aquí, retomara sus estudios y terminara sus exámenes para poder ser un See´D.

-¡No es justo Matron! -Zell se había puesto de pie- No puede hacer esto.

-Como les dije antes Zell, ya tome una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Cálmate Zell -dijo Squall-. Permíteme formularle algunas preguntas a nuestro querido huésped -Squall avanzó un poco hacia el lugar de Seifer-. ¿Tienes idea Seifer, de cuantos estudiantes murieron durante aquella batalla en contra de Galbaldia?

Seifer permanecía en silencio, y no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-No -Seifer contestó con la cabeza agachada.

-¿No? -repitió Squall con cierto sarcasmo- ¿Cuántos fueron director? -Squall se había girado hacia el director Cid.

-Ya basta Squall -dijo Cid.

-¡Ha ya lo recordé! -habló Squall nuevamente- Fueron 16 estudiantes, 16 jóvenes que ni siquiera habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad y ¿por qué? -Squall lucía realmente molesto- Por tu estúpida culpa. Por tu estúpida arrogancia y tus estúpidos sueños.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento! -Seifer se había puesto de pie- Ya dije de todas las formas posibles que lo sentía, y lo seguiré haciendo en caso de ser necesario.

-¿Qué lo sientes? -Squall sonrió irónicamente- ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo sientes? -Squall se llevo sus manos a la cabeza. Después, las cosas pasaron muy rápido. Seifer permanecía de pie muy cerca de Squall, cuando este se abalanzó muy rápido hacia él, tomándolo del pecho con ambas manos. Todos nos sorprendimos y nos pusimos de pie. Irvine se acerco rápidamente hasta donde Squall y Seifer se encontraban.

-Suéltalo Squall -dijo Irvine tomándolo por un brazo.

-No lo sientes realmente. Porque tú no sabes lo que es tener que levantar los cuerpos de jóvenes inocentes. Jóvenes que no tenían nada que ver en esta guerra. Y mucho menos sabes, lo que es tener que darles la peor noticia del mundo a los padres de esos estudiantes.

-Déjalo Squall -Edea se había acercado-, Seifer ya recibió su castigo, y ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad.

Squall empujó fuertemente a Seifer, provocando que este cayera entre las sillas de la habitación. Las miradas de odio que ambos emitían, helaban la sangre a cualquiera. El regreso de Seifer provocaría disturbios en todo Balamb Garden. Y a tan solo unos minutos de su llegada, ya había ocasionado el primero de muchos.

-Si pasar 6 meses encerrado en una prisión es castigo suficiente, cualquiera cometería crímenes a diario. ¿No cree Edea?

Squall dio media vuelta después de decir esto. Caminaba a toda prisa rumbo a la puerta, para salir de aquella oficina.

-¡Espera Squall! -se oyó la voz de Cid-, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿No puede esperar para otro momento? -Squall se giró hacia Cid.

-No. Tiene que ser ahora -la voz autoritaria de Cid se oyó por toda la oficina-. Chicos, disculpen todo lo sucedido. Ya pueden regresar a sus actividades -Cid se dirigió a todos nosotros-. Y por favor, necesito entera discreción con todo esto.

Quistis, Irvine y Selphie asistieron en señal de aprobación. Zell continuó con la cabeza baja hasta que salió de la oficina. Yo dude por algún momento salir de aquella habitación.

Quería esperar a Squall, decirle lo temerosa que me sentía ante aquella situación. Pero no podía. Ahora, nuestras vidas caminaban en diferentes direcciones. Cada una con rumbo desconocido. Nuestro futuro era incierto.

Edea avanzó hacia donde me encontraba. Pude imaginarme el motivo.

-¿Ya le contaron? -me apresure a decir.

-Sabes que no es normal que pase eso.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Aquí no -interrumpió Edea-. Necesitamos hablar a solas. ¿Tienes alguna hora libre?

-Tengo libre casi todo el día. La doctora Kadowaki me lo recomendó.

-Bien, ¿te veo dentro de una hora en el lugar de siempre?

Asentí.

Edea avanzó hasta donde Cid y Squall conversaban. Al parecer no era nada bueno, ya que no parecía una conversación agradable.

Decidí salir de aquel lugar y caminé hacia la salida. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar mis ideas. Me dirigía hacia el elevador, rumbo a la enfermería. Había recordado que aun no me había presentado con la doctora Kadowaki. Debía de estar esperándome.

-¡Rinoa! -la voz de Seifer hizo que me detuviera antes de tomar el elevador. Me giré algo nerviosa.

-Qué bueno que te detuviste -suspiró-. Necesito hablar contigo. Necesito explicarte todo y...

-No tienes por qué decirme nada... -interrumpí.

-Pero...

-No Seifer. No puedes llegar así como si nada y tratar de fingir que nada paso.

-No estoy fingiendo nada -Seifer hablo seriamente-. Simplemente quiero cambiar. Cambiar para bien y comenzar una nueva vida. Y no puedo comenzar si tú no perdonas todo el daño que te llegue a causar.

Seifer parecía muy sincero. ¿Realmente había cambiado por completo? Era una pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza al verlo frente a mí.

-Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada -dije-. Después si quieres hablamos, pero ahora, solo quiero estar sola.

Di media vuelta y avancé hacia el elevador y Seifer me tomo del brazo. Quede frente a frente a él. Muy cerca de su cuerpo. Pude apreciar el inigualable aroma de Seifer. Un aroma que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Suel...tame -susurré.

-Es importante que hablemos.

-No ahora -dije.

-Pero Rinoa...

-¡¿No oíste que la soltaras?! -Squall había salido de la oficina de Cid. Rápidamente llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos y apartó a Seifer de un empujón.

-¿Te hizo algún daño? -me preguntó Squall muy molesto.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entra al elevador –ordenó.

Camine hacia él y esperé dentro. Muy alerta de lo que podría ocurrir. Squall y Seifer se veían con odio y hablaron de algo que no alcance a oír.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Rinoa. Porque te prometo que será lo último que hagas - amenazó Squall.

-Pues no te prometo nada, porque si he regresado fue por una sola cosa... recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Seifer dio media vuelta y regreso a la oficina de Cid. Squall permaneció de pie, sin moverse. Trataba de entender que había ocurrido pero no obtuve respuestas. Salí del elevador y me dirigí hacia él.

-¿Paso algo... Squall? -toque su hombro.

Squall se volvió hacia mí y me tomo por el brazo empujándome al elevador. Las puertas se cerraron, pero Squall no oprimió ningún botón.

-No quiero que te acerques a Seifer- Squall se encontraba de espaldas, apoyando sus brazos sobre las puertas-. Daré la orden a alguien para que no se separe de ti en ningún momento.

-¿Qué? -aquello me había sorprendido- No puedes ponerme a una niñera.

Squall se separó de la pared y se acerco a mí. Notaba su ira, podía ver como las venas de su rostro y cuello se dilataban.

-No será una niñera -Squall hablaba entre dientes-, será alguien que se asegure de que Seifer no se te acerque.

-¡Pues no quiero! -sabía que me comportaba como una niña caprichosa, una de esas niñas que no quieren obedecer las órdenes de sus padres.

-¿Cómo puedes entender que solo es por tu seguridad? -dijo Squall muy molesto.

-Pues no lo entiendo -nos miramos unos segundos con miradas desafiantes-. Y no quiero que nadie este tras de mí. Ya soy una persona mayor, y no necesito que me estén vigilando.

Oprimí el botón que abría las puertas del elevador y salí rápidamente. Caminé de prisa rumbo a las escaleras, esperando no encontrarme con Seifer. No supe si Squall había decidido seguirme o no, pero no lo encontré pisos más abajo. Podría presumir ante todos que creía ser la persona que había bajado 3 pisos en el menor tiempo posible. Cosa que me tomo mucho tiempo poder recuperar el aliento. Tuve que tomar la banca más próxima para poder recuperarme y así, dirigirme hacia la enfermería.

Tras varios minutos de agonía, me dirigí hacia mi destino. Por los pasillos había más gente de lo normal. Probablemente el Jardín entero sabía ya de la nueva noticia: el traidor Seifer Almasy había vuelto. Cada grupo de personas que pasaba, se encontraba sumergido en una amplia conversación. Conversación que podía adivinar.

Cuando por fin llegue a la enfermería, tuve que esperar un poco. Un estudiante de los primeros grados se había accidentado en el centro de entrenamientos. _Novatos, pensé_. Me reí por dentro ante este pensamiento. No llevaba si siquiera un año entrenando para ser una See´D y me causaba gracia las acciones de los demás.

No llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, cuando la doctora Kadowaki salió de su oficina junto a otros estudiantes.

-¡Espero que esto les sirva de lección a todos! -dijo-. No es buena idea andar vagando en el centro de entrenamientos solo por simple curiosidad.

Dos estudiantes, ayudaban a un tercero a caminar. Se encontraba con varias heridas en las piernas y brazos. Parecía un ataque severo. La doctora le ayuda a abrir la puerta y pronto desaparecieron.

-¡Rinoa! -dijo- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Acabo justamente de llegar. Disculpe si vengo a esta hora, pero el director convoco a una junta.

-Si. Si escuche algo sobre eso. Pero eso no es pretexto -la doctora caminó un poco-. Bueno, estos jóvenes de hoy...

La seguí hasta su oficina. Era un lugar impecablemente limpio, ordenado e iluminado.

-Y bien, ¿cómo seguiste? -la doctora se sentó tras su escritorio- ¿Tuviste alguna recaída?

-Ya estoy bien, no se preocupe. No creo que sea necesario que hoy falte a mis clases.

-Claro que si es necesario, necesitas completo reposo. O ¿quieres que te impida realizar tu examen de campo mañana?

_El examen_. Había olvidado por completo el examen práctico del Maestro Williams.

-¡No! -me apresuré a decir- Está bien que falte hoy. No creo que haya algún inconveniente –agregué-. Aunque, necesito estar presente en la clase del instructor Williams para conocer los detalles del examen.

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto. De todas formas, necesito que regreses en dos días para seguirte revisando. No quiero que tengas una recaída.

Me puse de pie y avancé un poco hacia la salida.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero está bien -salí de la enfermería y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy -pensó la doctora Kadowaki.

**.....**

-Todavía no lo puedo creer.

-Ya Selphie, olvídalo -dijo Quistis mientras se encontraban en la cafetería.

-Es que, es increíble ¿Cómo permitieron que Seifer regresara?

-Pues ya ves.

-¿No te sorprendió? -dijo Selphie en un tono de asombro al ver la cara de su amiga-. Espera, ¿ya lo sabías, verdad?

-Sí, ya lo sabía -contestó Quistis a aquella pregunta-. Pero, no podía decir nada a nadie -dijo al ver las intenciones de Selphie en preguntarle lo que acababa de responder.

-¡Debiste decírmelo!

-Te acabo de decir que no podía decir nada, lo prometí.

-Pero así podías habernos ahorrado la sorpresa de ver a Seifer -suspiró Selphie-... Pobre de Zell

-Ya lo sé -dijo Quistis-. Zell fue el que más se sorprendió, bueno, el que más se enfureció al verlo.

-Pues es lógico, nunca se han llevado bien...

-¡Hola chicas!

Quistis y Selphie habían sido interrumpidas por la repentina aparición de Irvine.

-Hola Irvine -saludo Selphie.

-¿No tienen clases? -

-Yo hasta la tarde -respondió Quistis.

-Yo… no -dijo Selphie algo triste-. No sé cuánto tiempo durara la suspensión de Squall ¿Y tú?

-Acabo de salir de Historia 3, mis alumnos son muy inteligentes.

-O, el maestro es muy bobo -dijo Selphie en tono burlesco.

-No te burles de mí. Por eso, no les contaré de lo que me acabo de enterar.

-¿De qué te acabas de enterar? -preguntó Selphie impaciente.

-No te diré nada -dijo Irvine con tono despreocupado.

-Si a eso viniste Irvine, ¿para qué te haces el importante? -interrumpió Quistis.

-Ustedes me atacan demasiado -agregó Irvine-. Si tan solo soy un pobre vaquero solitario...

-¡Ya Irvine, cuéntanos! -la euforia de Selphie atrajo miradas de todas partes de la cafetería.

-Está bien. Escuché por parte de un gran amigo una noticia muy sorprendente -Irvine alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, tratando de hacerse el importante.

-Vámonos Quistis, este payaso no nos dirá nada -Selphie se puso de pie y tomo a Quistis de la mano.

-¡No! Esperen, ya les diré -dijo Irvine al ver a las chicas intentando marcharse-. Lo que sucede, es que Seifer llevará las mismas asignaturas que Rinoa está cursando. En pocas palabras, ambos pasaran todo el día juntos en las aulas de clases.

-¿Y Squall ya lo sabe? -pregunto Selphie preocupada.

-No lo sé. Tan solo me contaron eso.

-Pues esperemos que Squall lo tome de la mejor manera, porque si no, no sé que podría ocurrir.

Los tres chicos pensaron lo mismo sin tener la necesidad de hablarlo. Un gran problema se avecinaba con esta noticia. Un problema, que no acabaría pronto.

**……**

Caminé rumbo al jardín para poder esperar a Edea. Faltaban todavía algunos minutos para nuestra reunión, pero necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Todavía no podía asimilar todo lo ocurrido desde la mañana. Seifer había vuelto, trayendo consigo la rivalidad que siempre había existido con Squall y con Zell.

No había tantos estudiantes fuera. Las clases aun continuaban, era yo la que no las tenía. Me aproximé a mi árbol favorito y me tumbe al suelo. Me recargué un poco sobre el árbol y observe el cielo. No era un día soleado. Varias nubes cubrían el azul del cielo. Un clima poco común en esta época. Permanecí varios minutos así, hasta que la voz de Edea llego hasta mis oídos.

-¿Disfrutando del clima?

Me incorporé rápidamente para poder hablar con Edea.

-Un poco, no me gustan los días nublados. Son algo tristes.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo -Edea se acomodo junto al árbol, recargándose en el. No dejando otro remedio que ponerme a su lado.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, observando la trayectoria de las nubes. Varias veces me gire para observar a Edea. Parecía de lo más relajada. Pensé que nunca llegaría a decir nada, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Squall me contó lo que sucedió en su oficina.

-¿Lo del desmayo o lo de la discusión? -pregunté irónicamente.

-Ambas cosas -Edea se sentó y se giró hacia mi-. Rinoa -suspiró-, se que yo no soy nadie para meterme en sus asuntos. Y sé que te lo he dicho varias veces. Pero, me preocupo por ustedes. Te conozco desde hace poco tiempo, pero aun así, te quiero como a uno de mis niños -Edea me tomo de las manos-. Me duele mucho ver como tú y Squall sufren. Me duele no poder hacer nada...

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer -interrumpí-. Squall me lo dijo y yo respeto mucho su decisión. Me duele, si. Pero no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera o a que este conmigo. Fue muy claro con todo.

-Si pudiera hacer algo, si hablara con el…

-No Edea por favor, sería peor si hablara con Squall. Lo conozco bien y sé que sería lo peor. Agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Edea pareció deprimirse al oír aquellas palabras. Y tras varios minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Rinoa?

-Claro Edea, pregúnteme lo que sea contesté motivada.

-¿Qué opinas del regreso de Seifer?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, caí en la cuenta que aun no estaba preparada para cualquier pregunta relacionada a Seifer.

-No sé en que pueda ayudar mi respuesta a esa pregunta contesté nerviosa.

-No es de que ayude en algo o no. Me gustaría saber tu opinión, ya que Seifer provoco muchas cosas que tuvieron relación contigo.

-Pues… -dudé por unos segundos- si me sorprendió mucho verlo de nuevo. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a regresar y menos después de todo lo que ocasionó en Balamb. No le miento, muchas veces me pregunté que había sido de él. Me preguntaba qué haría si algún día lo tuviera de frente. Todo este tiempo me formulé y me aprendí muchas preguntas. Preguntas que le haría si me lo volvía a topar –suspiré un poco y continúe-. Y hoy, justamente hoy que lo tuve de frente, todas esas preguntas se borraron de mi cabeza. No supe que hacer o decir. No encontré el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, para interrogarlo. Simplemente me acobarde.

-Todo esto es normal Rinoa –habló Edea-. Seifer te entrego a la hechicera Adel para que cumpliera sus objetivos. No tienes por qué sentirte así.

-Pero… -dude por unos segundos- Yo creía que ya lo había superado y… -suspire- No lo sé…

-Vamos, tienes que animarte –dijo Edea- Verás que todo pasara muy pronto. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad a Seifer –Edea se alegro un poco-. El ha cambiado y sé que de ahora en adelante, todo será diferente. Confía en mí, y confía en él.

Edea se levanto de su lugar al decir esto.

-¡Edea! –dije antes de que se marchara- ¿Puedo… hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro linda, pregunta lo que quieras –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué volvió Seifer? – me puse de pie- Bueno, se que dirá que siempre es bueno una segunda oportunidad para todos, pero sé que hay algo más. No sé muy bien a que me refiero. Pero siento que hay una razón.

Edea sonrió con ternura. Imaginándome a una madre cuando le sonríe a su hijo.

-A ti no te podría negar nada –se acercó a mí- . Seifer fue enjuiciado cuando termino todo hace 6 meses. Estuvo preso en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Esthar. Yo sabía que no podía hacer nada. Seifer realizo muchas cosas que estaban fuera de mis manos. Pero aun así, el presidente de Esthar era el señor Laguna y existía una esperanza de que Seifer saliera libre. Fueron varios días los que me estuve entrevistando con Laguna. Y en todo ese tiempo, no encontraba alguna solución. Finalmente, revisando arduamente las leyes de Esthar, encontré un documento donde explicaba que cualquier preso con crímenes políticos o sociales, tenía el derecho a salir bajo palabra, siempre y cuando alguien se comprometiera a reanudarlo a la sociedad y que este realizara un servicio social que pagara de algún modo el daño que ocasionó –Edea suspiró-. Yo me comprometí a ayudarlo y que mejor de esta manera. Seifer se convertirá en un See´d y ayudará a las personas.

-Pero… -interrumpí- ¿Si Seifer falla? Usted seria perjudicada.

-No pienso en eso. Confió plenamente en Seifer y estoy segura de que saldrá adelante y se convertirá en uno de los mejores cadetes de este Jardín.

Solo pude sonreír, no estaba segura de que eso pudiera ser posible. Solo pensaba en el único obstáculo que podría tener ese anhelo de Edea. Un solo nombre me venía a la mente: Squall.

-Bueno, ahora si me marcho –Edea avanzó un poco.

-Adiós Edea –dije con ánimo.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes para el examen de mañana? –preguntó.

-Pues… dudé un poco- No muy bien. Aún no logro dominar por completo la gunblade. Ahora sé que fue muy mala idea –dije tristemente.

-Ánimo, yo confió en ti. Verás que obtendrás excelentes resultados –dijo Edea muy segura-. Oh, por último ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor? –sonrió- Necesito que me ayudes a que Seifer se reanude a las actividades del semestre. Sé que están un poco adelantadas, pero estoy segura de que podrás ponerlo al corriente.

-¿Ponerlo al corriente? –pregunté algo confundía.

-Sí. Estará en tus clases y necesito que lo pongas al día –Edea sonrió y dio media vuelta.

-_Seifer en mis clases_ –pensé-. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso podría significar.

-¡Edea! –tuve que gritar un poco para que Edea me oyera-. ¿Ya lo sabe Squall?

Edea sonrió tristemente.

-Me temo que sí. En estos momentos Cid debió de decirle… Y solo espero que lo tome bien.

Edea se marcho de aquel lugar, dejándome más preocupada que nunca. No sabía cómo Squall había reaccionado a aquella noticia. _Seifer en mis clases. _Justo cuando no quería que se me acercara. No podía ni imaginarme su reacción. Bueno, quizá un poco. Solo esperaba en cualquier momento topármelo para ver su rostro.

Sabía que los días de ahora en adelante no serian los mismos. Sabía que todo iba a cambiar. Lo sabía perfectamente, y tan solo por la simple presencia de una sola persona… Seifer.

**……**

-Hola Jason –dijo Quistis al entrar a la oficina del instructor.

-¿Cómo has estado preciosa? –el instructor levantó la mirada.

-Sabes perfectamente que aquí no me debes de llamar así.

El instructor rodeo su escritorio y se abalanzó lentamente hacia Quistis, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Pero aquí no hay nadie –Jason beso el cuello de la instructora.

-Pero alguien te puede escuchar –dijo apartándolo.

-Te preocupas demasiado por el qué dirán –Jason se había apartado-. Solo déjate llevar y verás que todo será más sencillo.

-Lo dices muy fácil. Tú no eres Subdirectora de Balamb y no tienes tantas presiones.

-¿Otra vez haciéndome de menos? –dijo Jason apenado.

-No te hago de menos. Sabes a que me refiero –Quistis caminó por la oficina, observando detenidamente cada detalle.

-No me gusta cuando eres así de fría –Jason avanzó hacia una ventana detrás de su escritorio.

-Sabes que no puede ser de otra forma. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé si esto vaya a funcionar.

Quistis giró rápidamente hacia donde Jason se encontraba.

-¿A… que te refieres? –dijo sorprendida.

-Quistis, me atraes de verdad, y no me gustaría perderte. Pero esto no funcionara, a menos que dejes a un lado tu complejo de sentirte observada por todos. O simplemente preocuparte por el qué dirán. A mí no me importa nada de eso. Ya somos unos adultos y creo que deberías de darte esa oportunidad de disfrutar la vida. No te puedes pasar todo el tiempo preocupándote de todo.

-Basta Jason –interrumpió-. No sigas –Quistis avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Espera –Jason caminó hacia ella y la tomo del brazo-. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Piensa lo que te acabo de decir. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario –el rostro de Quistis había cambiado-. Realmente me importas ¿sabes? Y no me gustaría que esto se perdiera. No me gustaría perderte…

Quistis soltó su brazo y dio media vuelta. No había avanzado mucho cuando de pronto se detuvo.

-Había olvidado a lo que venía levantó unas hojas que traía en las manos-. Toma entregó los papeles -. Léelos, necesito que los firmes.

-¿Qué son?

-Léelos, te acabo de decir –

Jason miro fríamente a Quistis y comenzó a leer los documentos que le había entregado.

-¿Quieres que firme para que acepte a Seifer Almasy en mi clase?

-No –contestó Quistis-. Quiero que firmes para saber que si estas al tanto de esto.

-¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo? – preguntó Jason.

-Pues no creo que les interese si estás o no de acuerdo –Quistis dio media vuelta-. El documento era para que estuvieras enterado de que estaría en tu clase –Quistis se detuvo-. Ya si no estás de acuerdo, pon una cita y habla con el director.

Quistis se marcho y dejo a Jason mas enfurecido que nunca. En la batalla entre los Jardines de Balamb y Galbaldia, había perdido a un gran compañero. Y Seifer Almasy había estado implicado.

**……**

No permanecí mucho tiempo después de que Edea se había marchado. Muchas preguntas venían a mi cabeza y tan solo, pocas respuestas.

Me levante de aquel lugar cuando decenas de estudiantes se aproximaban al patio. La hora de la comida había llegado. Varios jóvenes comenzaron a reunirse en las diferentes mesas del lugar. La tranquilidad del lugar había acabado.

Me dirigí rumbo a mi habitación. Quería descansar antes de asistir a la clase del Instructor Williams. Seria dentro de tres horas. Tres horas perfectas para apartarme un poco de todos.

Intentar atravesar a la hora del receso de mediodía el pasillo que lleva a la cafetería es una locura. Alumnos y personal docente obstruyendo el paso hacia los demás pasillos. Empujones y peleas por la comida es ya típico en este lugar. Y que decir del alimento más peleado y escaso del lugar… Los deliciosos Hot Dogs. Un alimento por el cual Zell mataría. Y por el cual siempre tiene la mala fortuna de encontrar escaso. Por suerte no me agradaban del todo.

Tarde 15 minutos en atravesar aquel escenario desordenado. Quería descansar y dormir un poco. Quería dejar de sentirme distraída, agotada y fuera de este lugar. Había días en que no ponía atención a nada y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

-Rinoa –Squall me había alcanzado.

-¿Squall? –dije sorprendida.

-Vengo persiguiéndote desde hace unos momentos. Te he estado buscando por todo Balamb ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Estaba con Edea –dije- ¿Para qué me buscabas? -Nuestras miradas permanecieron fijas durante algunos segundos. Note que Squall traía unos papeles en sus manos.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Squall volteando hacia ambos lados-. Pero aquí no.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? –pregunté confusa.

-Aquí no puedo decirte –dijo-. Vamos a mi habitación.

-¿A… tu habitación? –pregunté desconcertada.

Squall me miro fijamente, buscando algún signo de desconfianza en mi mirada.

-Solo necesito hablar contigo –Squall avanzó algunos pasos y se giro hacia mi-. Vamos.

Avanzamos juntos hacia su habitación. Recordé la noche anterior cuando habíamos pasado por aquí, pero a gran velocidad. Llegamos hasta la entrada de la habitación de Squall. Se encontraba tal y como la había dejado en la mañana.

-Disculpa el desorden –dijo Squall al mismo tiempo que dejaba los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-No importa, no te preocupes.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio durante un tiempo. Avancé hacia la ventana de la habitación y observe fuera. Muchos estudiantes jugaban en el patio. Otros simplemente almorzaban. Todos disfrutando del agradable clima.

-Estuve buscándote por todo el Jardín –Squall hablo.

-¿Por qué? –me giré.

-Mira Rinoa –Squall suspiró-. Hace algunas semanas, me entere de que Edea iba a traer nuevamente a Seifer. Y como te podrás imaginar, yo me negué rotundamente. Había varios motivos para esto. En primera, siempre he odiado a Seifer. Segunda, él fue uno de los culpables de la guerra con Ultimecia. Tercero, casi destruye Balamb Garden. Y por último, tú –mi corazón se había agitado al escuchar esto último-. No podía permitir que Seifer se acercara a ti –Squall se acerco a la ventana y concentro su vista hacia fuera-. No podía permitir que regresara y tuviera el más mínimo contacto contigo. No podía dejar que nuevamente te apartara de… -Squall se detuvo y se giró hacia mi-. Espero que entiendas lo que trato de decirte.

-A… que te refieres.

-Rinoa –Squall suspiró-. Necesito pedirte algo. Y espero que lo recapacites bien.

-Yo… no entiendo que… quieres decirme –dije.

-Necesito que leas esos papeles que están en el escritorio –dijo girándose hacia él.

-¿Qué son?

-Son la autorización para un cambio de Jardín –Squall me miro atentamente-. De Balamb a Trabia.

Mi respiración de pronto se corto. Sentí un hueco en el corazón. Como si me hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo. Ni siquiera había leído esos documentos, pero ya sabía de qué trataban.

-Un… cambio ¿Para quién? –pregunté ya conociendo la respuesta.

-Quiero que entiendas mi situación –Squall se acercó-. Yo no puedo protegerte si te quedas aquí. Tengo muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones. Me sería imposible cumplirlas si tú te quedaras.

-¿Quieres que me… vaya? –la respiración comenzó a faltarme. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando el apoyo de alguna pared.

-Entiéndelo –Squall se acerco y acarició mi mejilla-. Seifer ha vuelto y no quiero que este cerca de ti.

-¿En verdad es eso? –me aparte-. ¿No quieres que Seifer esté cerca de mí? o ¿simplemente lo que quieres es que yo no esté cerca de ti?

-No digas tonterías Rinoa –Squall avanzo hacia el escritorio y tomo los papeles-. Esto es tan solo lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? –sonreí- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? -Squall me miró atento-. Que yo me quede en este lugar por ti… Y ahora… simplemente quieres que me vaya. Eso sí que es lo mejor de todo –di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida.

-Necesito que firmes esto –dijo Squall antes de que saliera-. Todo esta listo para que salgas mañana. Tan solo hace falta tu consentimiento.

-¿Qué te hace creer que voy a firmar? –estaba completamente abatida-. Si me conocieras tan solo un poco sabrías que no lo haría.

-Porque te conozco perfectamente –dijo-. Supe desde antes que no lo harías. Por eso trate de convencerte de que lo hicieras, haciéndote ver que es lo mejor para ti.

-Pues no lo es –dije antes de darme media vuelta y marcharme de aquel lugar. Corrí por todos los pasillo hasta salir al vestíbulo de Balamb. Estaba completamente destrozada. Squall quería deshacerse de mí y simplemente no podía con eso. Lloraba, no quería hacerlo. No enfrente de tantas personas, pero era imposible. Todo lo que algún día creí, se había desvanecido en tan solo algunos instantes. Mi presente y futuro ya no importaban. Tan solo quería olvidar todo. Quería olvidar mi pasado.

**……**

-¿Que va a hacer qué? –Selphie grito ante la cara de asombro de sus compañeros.

-Ya te lo dije Selphie –contestó Quistis.

-¿No puede ser? –dijo Zell- ¿No hay otra solución? No puede cambiarla a Trabia así sin más.

-Ya sabes cómo es Squall, si se le mete una idea a la cabeza ya no cambia de opinión.

-Pero… ¿y Edea? ¿Qué opina? –Selphie seguía desconcertada.

-No lo sé, no estaba ahí cuando escuche lo que haría.

-Pobre Rinoa –se lamento Selphie-. Debe de estar muy afectada. Necesito buscarla –Selphie se había puesto de pie.

-No te preocupes Selphie –dijo Quistis.

-¿Qué no se preocupe? –dijo Zell asombrado- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Rinoa se va a ir.

-Por eso continúo la instructora-. Selphie, ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Rinoa?

-La conozco muy bien ¿Por qué?

-Pues entonces no debes de preocuparte.

-No entiendo.

-Rinoa no podrá irse si no firma un documento antes. Si la conoces bien, sabrás que Rinoa no firmara nada. Y así, no se marchara.

-¿De verdad necesita firmar? –Selphie volvió a gritar, haciendo que más de algún estudiante girara a verla.

-Sí, tranquila. Tan solo hay que esperar, y veras que nada pasara.

-Pues no se Quistis –dijo Zell-. Si Seifer está aquí, Squall hará hasta lo imposible por mantener alejada a Rinoa.

-No seas negativo Zell –dijo Selphie-. Veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero… -dijo un Zell pensativo.

**……**

Corrí sin detenerme hasta el lugar donde nadie me podría molestar. El centro de entrenamiento era un lugar solitario. Nadie entraba a menos que tuviera prácticas y a esta hora, todos se encontraban almorzando.

La cabeza me dolía horrible. Me sentía mal. No me detuve hasta que llegue a las compuertas del lugar.

_Precaución: zona de alta peligrosidad_. Indicaba el letrero.

Simplemente lo ignoré y seguí avanzando. Conocía muy bien el lugar. El Instructor Williams nos traía seguido para poder practicar. Dentro, reinaba la calma, algo muy poco inusual. Avancé a paso lento, aunque deseaba correr. Correr y esconderme para nunca salir. Conforme me fui adentrando, esquivé varias manadas de Grants. En este lugar solo había una clase de mounstro que realmente me importaba: el T-Rex. Afortunadamente, no apareció ninguno.

Llegué hasta la parte más profunda del lugar. Era un lugar solitario y apartado de cualquier animal. Un lugar perfecto para poder pasar desapercibida. Me acerqué a un gran árbol y coloque las manos sobre mi cara. Después de esto, comencé a llorar.

-Eres una estúpida Rinoa –golpeaba el árbol-. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en que algo cambiaria? –me tiré sobre mis rodillas. Golpee la tierra varias veces con ambos puños. Abrace mi cuerpo y mi frente toco la tierra.

No permanecí de esa forma mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre árbol de tus arrebatos?

Escuchar aquella voz, hizo que me pusiera alerta. Me puse de pie y giré hacia todos lados.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -limpié mi cara.

-Nadie por quien debas de preocuparte –Seifer se encontraba sobre aquel gran árbol.

Nos miramos fijamente durante algunos segundos.

-¿Qué… es lo que haces aquí? –pregunté susurrando.

-Hago lo mismo que tu –Seifer bajo de un brinco-. Me escondo de los demás.

Encontrarme con Seifer a solas en aquel lugar, me ocasionaba escalofríos. No le temía, pero hacia tiempo que no me encontraba frente a frente con el.

-¿Por…qué? –pregunté por inercia.

-¿Por qué? –Seifer sonrió- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar por qué Rinoa? ¿No notaste el caluroso recibimiento de todos por aquí? Me ofendes al preguntarme eso.

-¿Y cómo querías que te recibieran después de lo que hiciste? -pregunté sin pensarlo.

-No esperaba algo mejor, puedes estar segura de eso –Seifer avanzó lentamente hacia mi-. Yo no quería volver, no estaba en mis planes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –pregunté- ¿Por qué volviste?

-¿Crees que volví por mi gusto? –Seifer me dio la espalda y camino algunos pasos- Fuí sentenciado a muerte por el gobierno de Esthar.

-¿Qué? –me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar aquello. Edea había omitido ese pequeño detalle.

-¿No lo sabías? –preguntó sorprendido- Pues sí, fui sentenciado a muerte por todo lo que les ocasione. Edea lucho contra todos para que me dieran esta oportunidad. Graduarme como See´D y ofrecer mis servicios al pueblo. Algo un poco patético. Pero, era eso o mi vida.

-No… lo sabía –dije sorprendida.

-Pues vaya que te ocultan las cosas.

-Pero… ya con esto, tu…

-¿Viviré? –Seifer me interrumpió- No lo sé, pero preferiría morir, a estar atado a un servicio que no sé cuando terminará.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Tú ves la vida diferente a como yo la veo –Seifer se sentó en una piedra cercana-. Si le preguntaras a Squall, te aseguro que el diría lo mismo –Seifer lanzo una pequeña sonrisa-. La vida es para ser libres y vivir sin ataduras. No me gustaría quedarme en este lugar por siempre.

-Tú y Squall son unos salvajes que todo lo quieren arreglar a golpes.

-Probablemente –Seifer sonrió-. Aunque, me sorprende mucho oírte hablar así. Cuando te conocí en Timber, eras una persona diferente. No te importaba el que dirán o las ataduras como antes decía. Eras una persona libre. Y me sorprendió realmente verte aquí, estudiando y siguiendo reglas tontas de conducta.

Era verdad lo que Seifer decía. No sabía a ciencia cierta que hacía en este lugar y se me hacia increíble que me conociera tan bien.

-He cambiado –fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Has cambiado por tu propia voluntad? O… ¿Has cambiado para tratar de adaptarte a alguien más?

-No sé a qué te refieres contesté.

-Sabes a que me refiero –Seifer se había puesto de pie-. Si te quedaste en este lugar no fue porque realmente lo deseabas ¿Me equivoco? No has seguido tus instintos Rinoa, y eso es muy triste. Es triste porque estas en este lugar por alguien más. No porque tu hayas querido ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? La persona por la cual te quedaste aquí, te ha dado la espalda –Seifer se acerco y me acaricio la mejilla. Varias lágrimas habían comenzado a caer-. Te conozco tan bien Rinoa, y se lo que debes de estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Solo te puedo decir, que no vale la pena sufrir por alguien más.

Las palabras de Seifer me habían llegado al corazón. Realmente era otra persona. Había calmado por un momento el gran dolor que tenia dentro. Había calmado un poco el hueco que tenía en mi pecho. Sin pensarlo, me abrace a él y él me correspondió. Acarició mi cabello y me dejo llorar. Dejo que me desahogara y no dijo nada. Nunca había demostrado mis sentimientos ante Seifer. No sabía porque lo hacía ahora. Solo sabía que me sentía completamente segura. Segura con un hombre que en el pasado me había hecho mucho daño. Pero ahora, ya nada de eso importaba…

**……**

-¿Por qué no vas con Edea y la pones al tanto de la situación?

-¡Claro que no Irvine! –dijo Selphie- ¿Cómo quieres que vaya de llorona con Edea?

Irvine y Selphie se encontraban en uno de los patios de Balamb.

-Bueno, no es justo que Squall te haya suspendido por una tontería –el vaquero trataba de alentar a Selphie.

-Pues ya lo sé ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ya te lo dije.

-No, olvídalo. No haré tal cosa –Selphie había comenzado a brincar inquietamente-. Lo que no se, es que voy a hacer con mi tiempo libre. Me aburriré taaaaanto.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño en tu tiempo libre –dijo el vaquero.

Irvine y Selphie negaban un sentimiento mutuo. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a declarar su amor. Un amor que todo mundo conocía.

-Tienes cosas que hacer. No puedes dejarlas botadas por hacerme compañía.

-Por ti, dejaría cualquier cosa –dijo Irvine en un tono muy serio.

Selphie que antes se encontraba brincando de un lugar a otro, se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Irvine. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos.

-Eres un mentiroso –Selphie añadió vergonzosamente-. Muchas veces pienso que lo dices en serio.

Irvine sonrió torpemente.

-Pues… Entonces, para recompensar mis mentiras… ¿Por qué no aceptas ir a cenar conmigo?

La cara de Selphie había cambiado a un tono rojizo.

-A… ¿cenar? –dijo tartamudeando.

-Si, por que no me acompañas a Balamb y pasamos la noche juntos.

El rostro de Selphie había cambiado por completo.

-¡No! –Irvine se puso de pie de un salto- No malinterpretes mal… yo… solo… yo…

-Ya –Selphie interrumpió-. Si te entendí, no tienes porque ponerte así –Selphie camino, retirándose del lugar.

-¡Hey Selphie! Pero…

Selphie se detuvo y giro un poco su cuerpo. Con una gran sonrisa interrumpió a Irvine.

-Te espero en el estacionamiento a las 8 en punto. No llegues tarde.

Selphie dio media vuelta y se marcho. Irvine por su parte, sonreía. Sonreía como cuando un niño obtiene una recompensa por haber hecho algo bien.

-T_odo sale a la perfección._ Si no pasa nada más, hoy le confieso todo -pensaba el vaquero.

**……**

-¿Creíste que iba a ser diferente? –decía Quistis al ver a Squall enfurecido. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de este- Porque la verdad, yo no.

-No sabe lo que es mejor para ella –dijo Squall furioso-. No es consciente de nada.

-¿Y tu si Squall? –Quistis ya se había cansado de la actitud arrogante de Squall- ¿Tu sabes que es lo mejor para ella? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? Quizá, enviarla lejos, sería lo peor.

-¿Cómo va a ser lo peor Quistis? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Seifer ha vuelto, y no puedo permitir que él, este cerca de ella.

-Rinoa no se va a marchar. Eso lo sabes bien –Quistis sabía perfectamente la situación-. Y no puedes obligarla a que se vaya.

-Algo se podrá hacer –Squall caminaba por la habitación-. Le pediré a Edea que la convenza y así, todo se podrá arreglar.

-A veces me pregunto por qué eres tan necio –Squall miro fijamente a Quistis-. Si amas a Rinoa, no veo por qué tienes que hacer las cosas de ese modo –Squall lanzó una mirada fría a Quistis-. No me veas de esa forma. Tú sabes perfectamente que tengo toda la razón.

-Eso no es…

-¿Asunto mío? –Quistis interrumpió- Se que no lo es. Pero veo que solamente se están lastimando. Y aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por los dos.

-Basta Quistis.

-No Squall –Quistis se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba-. Ya basta de todas estas niñerías. Tú y Rinoa son unas personas adultas, y ambos se comportan como unos pequeños niños. Rinoa sufre por ti, pero no quiere hacer nada para arreglarlo, porque teme tu rechazo. Y tú, simplemente no se por qué te niegas a demostrar tus sentimientos. Si lo que quieres es quedarte solo para siempre, lamento informarte, que lo estas logrando. Porque lo único que estas ganando es alejar a Rinoa de tu lado –Quistis salió de aquella oficina, dejando a Squall más furioso de lo que ya se encontraba…

**……**

Aquella tarde, había ido a buscar tranquilidad en un lugar peligroso. Un lugar prohibido para pasear. Pero no buscaba un paseo. Simplemente, buscaba soledad.

No me marcharía a Trabia, de eso estaba segura. Quería marcharme de este lugar y seguir con mi vida anterior. Irme lo más lejos posible y dejar atrás todos los recuerdos.

Estaba consciente de que me lo había ganado. Yo misma deje que mis sentimientos fueran más fuertes que mi propio juicio. Me adapte tanto a la vida de los chicos, que ahora veía borrosa mi propia vida. Aprendí a depender tanto de su presencia. Algo muy malo, estaba segura. Sabía que sería un proceso muy duro. Pero antes de ellos, había tenido una vida. Una vida que recuperaría sin importar nada.

Ahora, Seifer intentaba darme ánimos. Algo de lo cual, nunca creí de su parte. Seifer había aparecido de pronto en Balamb Garden. Ocasionando el asombro de todo mundo. Mi primera impresión, fue quedarme congelada ante su imagen. No esperaba menos. Habían transcurrido casi 6 meses desde la última vez que lo vi. Ahora, había regresado para quedarse y continuar con lo que dejo inconcluso hace tiempo: convertirse en un See´D. Convertirse en un buen mercenario y estar al servicio del pueblo. Un servicio del cual dependía su vida.

De ahora en adelante todo sería difícil. Seifer había vuelto y había traído consigo todo el odio que sentían por él. Había ocasionado un desastre hace tiempo. Un desastre que nadie había olvidado. Mucho menos, Squall.

Habíamos permanecido a solas durante mucho tiempo, charlando y riendo al recordar viejos tiempos.

Seifer hablo y hablo aquella tarde. Algo de lo cual me sorprendía. Nunca fue muy comunicativo, a pesar de siempre querer demostrar lo contrario. Ante las demás personas, demostraba ser indiferente e irresponsable. Pero yo lo había conocido tiempo atrás. Era una persona diferente cuando se lo llegaba a proponer. Y ahora, había vuelto a ser aquella persona de antes. Me conto algo de sus sueños. Quería formar su propio grupo de mercenarios y viajar por el mundo. No tener que seguir órdenes de nadie más. Quería seguir sus propias órdenes. Lo contaba con gran anhelo que, estaba segura, que algún día lo cumpliría.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha sido de tu caballero? –preguntó irónicamente Seifer después de un rato.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Seifer -contesté inmediatamente.

-Vamos Rinoa -exclamó-. Cuando venía en camino, lo único en que pensaba, era en como los encontraría. Estaba seguro de que estarían envueltos en un halo de romanticismo. Y de que serian la pareja ideal –dijo esto último con un tono de burla.

-Pues lamento desilusionarte –me disponía a marcharme.

-¡Hey Rinoa! –Seifer se puso de pie- ¿Por qué te marchas?

-¿Por qué ya me enfade de esta conversación? Además, dentro de 10 minutos comienza la clase del instructor Williams.

-¿No me digas que ese tal Williams se llama Jason?

-Si ¿por qué?

-¿Ese cabeza hueca es instructor? –dijo Seifer asombrado- Si a él y su pandilla los sancionábamos todo el tiempo.

-Pues ya ves -contesté abrumada-. La gente cambia.

-Ya deja de atacarme Rinoa. Yo solo digo lo que se.

Levante ambos hombros en respuesta y me di la vuelta. Iba a dirigirme a la entrada del centro de entrenamiento donde tenía la clase con el instructor.

-Espera, Rinoa –gritó Seifer-. ¿Podemos… seguir mirándonos?

No me esperaba aquella pregunta. Me había quedado sorprendida, incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

-N… no lo creo. No está bien –tartamudeé-. Además, tienes que ponerte al corriente con las clases –dije esto y me marche rumbo a la entrada.

Avancé lo más rápido y alerta posible. Era un lugar peligroso y no quería ser sorprendida por alguna bestia.

La clase había comenzado cuando llegue. El instructor Williams ya explicaba lo referido a la clase. Hoy seguiríamos practicando el uso de nuestras armas. Me había arrepentido de haber escogido la gunblade, pero llegue a creer que era lo mejor. No era muy diestra con ella.

Jason continuaba proporcionándonos un poco de teoría básica de combate. Muchos bostezaban sin parar. Querían acción inmediata. No habían pasado cinco minutos desde que llegue, cuando el instructor se detuvo por completo. Observaba fijamente detrás de mí. Varios se giraron para ver el motivo de aquella mirada. Seifer se encontraba a unos centímetros con una cara muy seria.

-Vaya, por fin te dignaste a presentarte –había dicho Jason en tono sarcástico-. No sé si se habrán enterado –dijo dirigiéndose al resto del grupo-, que ahora Balamb Garden se encarga de recibir la basura que nadie quiere –varios estudiantes comenzaron a reírse-. Y por desgracia, a nuestra clase le toco pagar las consecuencias –Seifer y Jason cruzaron miradas desafiantes.

-Bueno –Jason alzo la voz-, tenemos que continuar. Ahora entraremos al área de entrenamiento y seguirán practicando. Sé que el arma que escogieron no es su especialidad. Pero no se puede practicar siempre con una misma arma. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraran en medio de una batalla y su arma se rompiera o le pasara otra cosa? Es por eso que deben de estar bien capacitados para utilizar cualquier tipo de arma para defenderse. Sé que no todos las dominan aún –dijo observándome de reojo-. Pero para eso estoy. Para ayudarlos y prepararlos. Así que, cualquier cosa, no duden en consultarme.

Todo el grupo avanzó hacia el área de entrenamiento. Todos tomaron el arma que habían escogido y continuamos. Sentía como Seifer iba detrás de mí. Muy lentamente, sin llamar la atención. Varios estudiantes comenzaron inmediatamente a practicar. Algunos en parejas, otros individualmente.

Me dirigí hacia un rincón para comenzar. Seifer me siguió un poco y se coloco cerca de mí. La gunblade, era un arma grande y pesada. No había podido llegar a dominarla, a pesar de llevar tiempo practicando con ella. Seifer usaba el arma de siempre. La dominaba divinamente. Parecía estar fusionada a su brazo. Movimientos perfectos en cada golpe. En cambio yo, parecía una niña con un juguete demasiado pesado para ella.

-Sigo pensando que fue mala idea que escogieras esa arma –se acerco el instructor.

-Si, yo también –dije agotada.

-Tienes que llegar a dominarla para poder pasar esta clase.

-También lo sé. Pero me resulta complicado.

-Vamos, tómala de esta forma –Jason me mostro como podía tomar el arma.

-Eso es una tontería –Seifer se acercó-. ¿Cómo puedes decirle que la tome así? De esa forma le resultara más complicado.

-Yo sé lo que le digo –dijo Jason desafiante-. Además, yo soy el instructor aquí, un See´D preparado. Y tú, simplemente un cadete.

Seifer y Jason se observaron durante algunos segundos. En ambos, podía observar el odio que se tenían.

-Se que soy un cadete. No necesito tener un titulo para saber que soy bueno.

-¿Qué no es tu especialidad la espada que traes?

Seifer levanto una ceja en señal de aprobación.

-Tienes que usar otra arma, para poder aprobar.

-No lo necesito, soy demasiado bueno para practicar con otra arma estúpida.

-Pues si quieres aprobar. Tienes que hacerlo. Si no, ya sabes que puede pasar –Jason sonrió burlescamente a Seifer. Haciendo referencia a la condición de estar en Balamb-. Además, necesito que te alejes de Rinoa. No puedes estar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué? –dije asombrada.

-Hay órdenes Rinoa.

-Son estupideces Jason. No puedes hacer esto.

-Órdenes son órdenes.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –dijo Seifer desafiante.

-Pues, tienes que hacerlo. Tu cuello está en mis manos.

Seifer apretó sus puños fuertemente. Veía como su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja.

-Seifer –lo mire fijamente a los ojos-, mejor has lo que dice. No tiene caso meternos en problemas.

Seifer pareció comprenderlo. Dio media vuelta y se aparto de donde me encontraba. Continuando con su práctica.

-Esto no es justo Jason –dije muy seriamente.

-Mira Rinoa –suspiró-. A mí no me gusta esto, en cualquier otro caso que fuera diferente a Seifer. Pero el fue la persona que te hizo mucho daño.

-Ya estás hablando como Squall.

-No es que hable como él. Pero Seifer hizo mucho daño y no es justo que haya vuelto. Se llevo muchas vidas inocentes, que no tenían nada que ver en esta guerra.

-Estoy consciente de todo eso –dije-. Pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo vigilándome como una niña pequeña.

-Lo sé Rinoa. Pero a mí solo me dieron esa orden. Seifer no puede estar cerca de ti y punto. Tengo que seguirla.

-Pues creo que es una estupidez –dije esto y di media vuelta. Tome mi arma y continúe practicando. Estaba realmente molesta porque sabía que era una orden de Squall. Sabía que no quería nada conmigo, pero aun así, no quería que nadie se me acercara.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y la clase había acabado. Jason dio algunas instrucciones para el examen de mañana. Teníamos que estar muy preparados.

-Mañana es el examen a campo abierto. Se hará en equipos de tres personas, pero aun así, un See´D calificado ira con ustedes para supervisarlos y tomar notas. Tienen que ser puntuales. La salida será a las 7 de la mañana en el estacionamiento. A las 7 con 10 minutos nos vamos, este quien este, así que pongan sus alarmas por que el que falte, no podrá pasar esta materia.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación y nos dispusimos a marchar.

-Almasy –gritó Jason-. Quiero que estés presente mañana. Veremos que tan preparado estas.

Seifer sonrió y dio media vuelta.

Tenía el resto del día libre. No sabía qué hacer. _Ángelo_ -Pensé. Iría a visitarlo.

-¿Qué harás ahorita? –preguntó Seifer al alcanzarme.

-Iré a visitar a Ángelo.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el lugar donde tienen que estar las mascotas –dije tristemente. Ángelo era el mejor amigo que podía tener cerca. Lo tenía desde cachorro. Y ahora, se encontraba como un prisionero dentro de una jaula.

-¿Esta en… una jaula? –dijo Seifer sorprendido- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que me extraña. Jamás hubiera pensado que tuvieras a Ángelo encerrado.

-Son las estúpidas reglas. Yo jamás haría eso.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Como quieras –seguí caminando.

-¿No te importan las restricciones que te han puesto?

-Claro que no. Son estupideces. No me importan. Nada me importa –era verdad, le perdía importancia a las cosas. Estaba harta de la vida. Enfadada de las reglas. Había tomado una decisión y solo esperaba cumplirla pronto.

Ambos caminamos en silencio durante algunos minutos. La gente de alrededor nos observaba. Sentía sus miradas y oía sus susurros. Pero no me importaba.

Llegamos hasta el edificio de enfermería. A un costado de este se encontraba una sala de veterinaria, donde las mascotas podían vivir sin problema alguno. Había una recepción antes donde se tenía que registrar. No era una desconocida para el recepcionista.

-Hola Edward –saludé cordialmente al chico de la entrada.

-Hola Rinoa –el saludo había sido correspondido con la misma intención que el mío. Salvo por un detalle. Al verme había sonreído, pero al percatarse de mi acompañante, la sonrisa había desaparecido- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, perfecto –me registré- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante –dijo sin perder de vista a Seifer.

-Le gustas a ese chico –dijo Seifer en un tono burlesco-. Te mira con deseo.

-Cállate –dije empujando mi codo hasta su estómago. Esperando que Edward no hubiera escuchado aquel comentario.

Dentro, había un gran patio donde las mascotas, por diferentes que fueran, podían divertirse al aire libre. Sin necesidad de poner en peligro a las demás personas. Al fondo se este jardín, se encontraban las habitaciones donde las encerraban para dormir.

Procuraba venir todos los días. Pero muchas veces me era imposible. Las diferentes tareas y obligaciones me dificultaban esta actividad.

-Hola –dijo una de las veterinarias- ¿buscas a Ángelo?

-Hola –correspondí el saludo y sonreí arduamente.

-Se encuentra por allá –apuntó hacia su izquierda-. Está jugando con los demás perros.

Avanzamos hacia donde nos había indicado. Alcancé a distinguirlo. Feliz, jugando con las demás mascotas. Muchas veces me entristecía verlo en aquel lugar. Encerrado y privado de su libertad. _Pronto acabara -Pensé_.

Corrí hacia él. Esperando a que se percatara de mí presencia. Y lo hizo. Tan pronto como se percato, corrió hacia mí. Se paro en dos patas y comenzó a lamerme la cara. Estaba feliz. Y yo junto a él. Permanecimos así durante un tiempo, hasta que Ángelo se aparto y comenzó a gruñir.

Seifer se había acercado. Su presencia lo había inquietado. Estaba claro que Ángelo no había olvidado todo lo que Seifer había ocasionado.

-Calma Ángelo –lo acaricié-. Todo está bien. No pasa nada –Ángelo no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Mejor me marcho –dijo Seifer.

-Creo que será lo mejor –agregué-. Por cierto, no vayas a faltar mañana –sonreí.

-Claro que no –avanzo un poco hacia la salida-. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Seifer se marcho dejándonos solos. Continúe el resto de la tarde jugando y compartiendo mi tiempo con Ángelo. Me quede hasta que tuvieron que cerrar. No quería irme, pero como siempre… eran las reglas.

Caminé por los pasillos de Balamb para dirigirme a los dormitorios. Muchos estudiantes abarrotaban el camino. Y como siempre, era un caos.

Llegue al área de los dormitorios y vi como Selphie salía a toda prisa. Estaba realmente linda. Parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Selphie? –sonreí

-¡Rinoa! –gritó eufórica- Te estuve buscando todo el día ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-En ningún lado.

-Mmmmm –Selphie entre cerro sus ojos-. No sé porque no te creo. ¡Pero bueno! Dime como me veo –comenzó a girar-.

-Te ves realmente linda –traía puesto un lindo vestido color chocolate y una de sus típicas botas color blanco. Su cabello, peinado igual que siempre. Pero aun así, realmente hermosa-. Pero la pregunta es ¿A dónde iras?

Selphie pareció pensarlo un poco.

-¡Tendré una cita con Irvine! –Selphie termino de decir esto y comenzó a gritar como loca- ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Con Irvine!

Era tan graciosa la forma en que Irvine y Selphie llevaban su relación. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar algún paso y hoy, probablemente sería el primero de muchos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –lo dije de una forma muy feliz, aunque había sonado un poco triste.

-Amiga –dijo tristemente-, no me gusta verte así. Todo el día te estuve buscando. Quería hablar contigo. Tienes que tratar de animarte… Si quieres, puedo cancelarle a Irvine y puedo irme contigo.

-¿Estas loca? –dije sorprendida- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Has estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo y ¿quieres dejarlo? Jamás permitiría eso –sonreí-. Ni aunque me estuviese muriendo.

-Pero Rinoa… -dijo muy bajo.

-Nada de peros –dije-. Ve y diviértanse mucho. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte por mí. Ya mañana será otro día ¿de acuerdo? Además, también necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? –se apresuró a contestar.

-No importa ahora. Apresúrate que Irvine te dejará.

-Amiga –dijo arrastrando las palabras y me abrazo fuertemente. Permanecimos así durante algunos segundos-. Adiós, te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana –Selphie dio media vuelta y se perdió rápidamente de vista.

Había estado a punto de contarle que me marcharía de este lugar. Contarle mi decisión de abandonar todo. De irme lejos y no volver a saber nada de Balamb Garden. Estuve a punto de decirle mil cosas, pero no pude ser tan envidiosa como para arruinarle su noche. Lo mío podía esperar. En cambio, Selphie había esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo.

Avancé hasta mi dormitorio, no era muy tarde, pero me encontraba muy cansada. Tenía que descansar para la práctica de mañana por la mañana. No estaba muy segura de poder con ella. Mis poderes iban y venían. Y aun, no lograba controlarlos. Y la gunblade que había escogido, no la dominaba por completo. Una gran desventaja en efecto. No estaba segura de sobrevivir.

Sonreí al pensar esto.

Tome un baño de agua caliente y permanecí en ella durante varios minutos y recordé el intenso día que había tenido. Solamente Seifer venía a mi mente. La larga conversación que había tenido con él me había hecho pensar en miles de cosas. Seifer había cambiado demasiado. No era el mismo de antes. La forma de ver las cosas, su forma de actuar. Todo en el, me había asombrado.

Me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba al haberme quedado en este lugar. En no seguir mis instintos y dejarme llevar por el momento. En haber cambiado todo mi estilo de vida tan solo por seguir a una persona, que, muy en el fondo me estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Había tomado una decisión y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ya nada haría que me quedara en Balamb Garden. Retomaría nuevamente mi vida y buscaría a Zone y a Watts. No sabía muy bien donde, pero no me importaba recorrer el mundo con tal de encontrarlos. Liberaríamos Timber de una vez por todas y juntos ayudaríamos a las personas a retomar sus vidas.

-_Sus vidas_ –suspiré.

¿Cómo podía ayudar a otras personas a recuperar sus vidas, si ni siquiera yo sabía cómo hacerlo? Estaba tan confundida.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con ropa para dormir. Avancé hasta la cama pero un destello en la ventana hizo que me girara hacia ella. Una gran luz se veía a lo lejos entre el oscuro bosque. Aquel bosque donde realizaríamos las practicas de mañana.

No lograba ver el origen de aquella luz. Me pareció muy extraña pero era muy hermosa. Era de una intensidad verde que pronto me cautivo. Fueron varios segundos los que permanecí inerte ante aquel resplandor.

-_Rinoa_ – una extraña voz de hombre hizo que me alertara.

-¿Quién… quién anda ahí? –pregunté muy asustada. Giraba hacia todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz.

Nada.

Revise por toda la habitación pero no encontré nada. Me sentía muy extraña porque estaba segura de que aquella voz había provenido de mi cabeza. No sabía cómo, pero realmente había provenido de ahí. Caminé nuevamente hacia la ventana. Pero esta vez, tan solo la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel oscuro bosque.

Subí a la cama y me recosté. No quería pensar en nada. Tan solo quería dormir y descansar. Y así lo hice, después de varias vueltas en la cama, caí en un profundo sueño.

A varios kilómetros de Balamb Garden. Una silueta caminaba velozmente por la oscuridad.

-_Duerme querida mía, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo_ –la voz de aquel extraño hombre resonaba sobre aquel solitario bosque-. _Ahora, ya nada ni nadie nos separará…_

**....**

**Bueno, aquí esta. Al final no termino de gustarme del todo, ya que siento que nada mas estoy dando y dando vueltas a los mismos asuntos. Mi intención con Rinoa no es que se vea como una sufrida, aunque al final lo parece. Eso mas a delante cambiará y no quiero que piensen mal. Adoro la pareja entre Squall y Rinoa y no creo que acabe mal :P .**

**Y Antes de continuar el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecer a una personita muy especial. Una persona que me fue de gran ayuda, colaborando con este capitulo y proporcionándome ideas de cómo desenvolver la historia o de cómo cambiarle algunas cosas. Muchas gracias por todo!!!! Y ya vez, ahora si que no olvido agradecerte!!!!! Ya no hagas que me sienta mal L jeje jeje…. Ya no lo harás verdad J.A (Vestek)??? _thanks for be my knight…_**

**Otro agradecimiento a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias por tomarse ese tiempo, se que no es muy buena mi historia, pero pongo mi esfuerzo :D jeje.**

**Gracias Sakae Kaze por tus grandes comentarios, haces que me sienta muy bien al leerlos y me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por que te gusta mi historia. Se que tardo mucho en subir las actualizaciones, pero como ya te había contado, estudio, trabajo y entreno por las noches. Es muy divertido, me llevo casi la mitad del semestre poder acostumbrarme, pero entre alguna que otra hora libre me ponía a escribir… POR CIERTO… tu nuevo capitulo no lo he leido por falta de tiempo, pero ya termine la escuela y ten por segura que lo leeré, me encanta tu fic, es de lo mas divertido y me haces pasar un rato super agradable :D**

**También, gracias a mi little sis que siempre me apoya y lee cada capitulo antes de que lo suba y aunque nunca me critica jejeje (no te enojes) me siento bien de que lo lea y me de su opinión…. **

**Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que leen y leerían mi historia y espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo muy pronto… Hasta la próxima!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, pues aquí otro capitulo mas!!!! No es muy largo(creo yo), pero tuve que cortarlo ya que se estaba saliendo nuevamente de control. El siguiente capitulo (capitulo 9) ya terminara a como debió de terminar el capitulo 7, es que conforme escribo, salen y salen mas ideas :D. Bueno, los dejo, espero que lo disfruten!!!**

**Capitulo 8**

Desperté en algún lugar desconocido. Nuevamente aquel oscuro y frío bosque. No reconocí nada a mi alrededor. Estaba sola en medio de la nada. Quizá por instinto o simplemente porque era parte del sueño, avancé sin rumbo fijo. Estaba realmente oscuro, pero aun así, el camino era fácil de seguir. Sentía como si estuviera caminando en círculos, solo veía pasar árbol tras árbol. No sabía a donde me dirigía.

Avancé poco a poco, siguiendo un camino casi a ciegas. De pronto, la sensación de correr se apodero de mí. Comencé a hacerlo sintiendo que tenia que esconderme de alguna u otra manera. Corrí y corrí esquivando los enormes árboles. Me adentraba cada vez más en aquella oscuridad. Parecía como si acabase de llover. Había demasiado fango y me resbalaba con facilidad.

De pronto, unas voces cortaron aquel lúgubre silencio. No sabía de dónde provenían o hacia dónde se dirigían. Pero solo ocasionaron que aumentara más el paso. Avanzaba a gran marcha, pero aun así, no sentía cansancio. Solo quería perder a aquellas personas y de ser posible despertar.

Me adentré a una zona con demasiados arbustos. Esto me inquieto demasiado. Cualquier extraña criatura podría estar escondida. Sentía el rápido latir de mi corazón. Un sonido de entre los matorrales me alertó. Detuve mi marcha y me preparé para cualquier cosa. Me encontraba en medio de aquella maleza y desde cualquier lado me podrían atacar.

Tenía mucho miedo. Pero aun así, no bajaba la guardia. Me pareció una eternidad lo que estuve esperando, aunque claro, tal vez fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo.

Nada.

Me convencí de que quizá fue tan solo un pequeño animal o simplemente alguna corriente de aire. Iba a retomar la marcha, cuando inesperadamente alguien salio de entre los arbustos. Era un hombre alto y no distinguía bien su rostro. La oscuridad lo impedía.

-Gracias a Dios que te encuentro –la persona se acercó y me abrazó- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

No articulé palabra alguna. Solo permanecí inmóvil tratando de reconocerlo. Me parecía demasiado familiar.

-Mira cómo te encuentras –dijo tiernamente-. Estas temblando –Se quitó su abrigo y me lo coloco por los hombros. Fue ahí cuando lo reconocí. Era el mismo hombre del sueño pasado. Aquél que intentó salvarme la ultima vez.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté apartándome de él.

-¿Cómo que, quien soy yo? ¿Estás bromeando? –sonrió divinamente- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? –me acarició lentamente la mejilla.

No demostré signo alguno de estar bromeando y creo que lo notó. Su rostro cambió lentamente. Veía miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te hicieron Alexa?

-¿Alexa? –pregunté temerosa al escuchar aquel nombre. Retrocedí varios pasos sin dejar de observar a aquel individuo- Yo no me llamo Alexa. Y … no se quién eres tú.

La mirada de asombro que arrojaron sus ojos me produjo un gran escalofrío. Muy en el fondo, algo me decía que aquel hombre no era un desconocido para mí. Pero, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-¿Alexa? -dijo después de algunos segundos-. Soy Alec ¿No me recuerdas?

Negué varias veces. Preocupándome de aquel extraño sueño.

-¿Qué te hizo la hechicera?

-¿Hechicera? -contesté nerviosa. Nuevamente la hechicera ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto?

Retrocedí unos pasos más. Y comencé a correr, tratando de alejarme lo mas pronto posible de aquella persona. Quería despertar de una vez por todas. Quería alejarme de toda esta oscuridad.

Avancé rápidamente entre los árboles. Corría sin rumbo fijo, tratando de encontrar un camino seguro.

-!Alexa! -escuchaba a lo lejos. Pero no me detuve. Seguí avanzando hasta que inesperadamente algo de entre los arbustos se enredo en el abrigo que antes me había proporcionado aquel extraño hombre.

Caí fuertemente sobre un costado. Sentí un fuerte dolor sobre mi tobillo . Sabía que era un sueño y que el dolor no existía. Pero aun así, lo sentía.

Traté de incorporarme rápidamente, pero el dolor lo impidió. No pude ponerme en pie. Permanecí sobre aquel húmedo suelo, tratando de ocultarme lo mejor posible. Pero fue inútil, aquel hombre me había encontrado.

-!Alexa! -al verme en aquel estado, corrió rápidamente hacia mí y me ayudó a ponerme en pie-. ¿te encuentras bien?

-Me duele… -una fuerte sensación de dolor provocó que estuviera a punto de caer. Pero aquel individuo me detuvo a tiempo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante algunos segundos. Su mirada irradiaba una ternura increíble. Una mirada de gran sentimiento. Una mirada de ¿amor?

-¿Por qué huiste de mí? -nuestros cuerpos se aceraron- Sé que estas confundida todavía, pero, no debiste hacerlo, es muy peligroso.

Un ruido cercano nos alertó de pronto.

-Debe de ser ella -dijo alterado-. Tenemos que apresurarnos. No debe encontrarte.

-¿Quién? -pregunté confusa.

-La hechicera -dijo observando hacia todos lados-. Quiere tus poderes y … -su mirada encontró la mía- matarte.

-¿Por qué? -mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa.

-Porque tu robaste los…

-¿Creyeron que iban a poder escapar de mi? -la aterradora voz de Ultimecia cortó aquel silencio.

-!Déjanos en paz! -gritó Alec-. Te servimos fielmente. No te hemos hecho nada.

-Saben que tienen algo que me pertenece -la fría mirada de Ultimecia se cruzó con la mía-. Y no me iré, hasta no obtenerlo.

-!Nosotros no tenemos nada! -Alec se encontraba frente a mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-Si sigues entrometiéndote, tú también morirás.

-No me importaría morir por ella -dijo Alec-. Así que, no te tengo miedo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes -una despiadada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ultimecia. Una sonrisa de maldad pura.

Ultimecia levantó su brazo y acto seguido, Alec se llevó ambas manos a su cuello.

-!No! -grité conmocionada al ver como perdía la respiración. Era como si una mano invisible apretara su cuello.

De pronto, con una gran fuerza, Alec fue arrojado por los aires, chocando contra un árbol lejano.

-No te preocupes -dijo Ultimecia-. A él, lo necesito vivo.

Ultimecia avanzó sigilosamente y sentí como una fuerza extraña me impedía respirar. Sentía que algo apretaba mi cuello y no podía moverme.

Comencé a sentir frío, mucho frío. Mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado sin poder controlarlo. Casi inmediatamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento me rodeó. Caí sobre mis rodillas y la vista se me nubló. Un gran destello iluminó todo a mi alrededor. La oscuridad que antes reinaba pronto se disolvió y reinó un gran silencio.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y aquel bosque había desaparecido. Me encontraba en una gran pradera, rodeada de miles de flores. A diferencia de donde me encontraba antes, aquí era de día. Un día especialmente bello y brillante. No había nada cerca o alrededor. Avancé poco a poco bajando una pequeña ladera.

Era un día hermoso. había un cielo despejado que hacía brillar todo a su alrededor. Caminé durante algún tiempo, hasta que a lo lejos distinguí lo que parecía ser una granja. Había varios animales de todo tipo y tamaño. No era una granja enorme, pero estaba bastante proporcionada.

Continué avanzando hasta que la distancia fue más corta para distinguir a alguien. Había una persona que trabajaba arduamente en alguna cosecha. Era un hombre alto de buen cuerpo. Su cabello era castaño y vestía de forma casual.

-_¿Squall?_ -pensé.

Avancé hacia él y repentinamente, dejó de moverse. Su mirada permanecía fija hacia algún punto lejano. Me giré para observar el causante de aquella mirada. _Nada. _No había nada alrededor. Su vista permanecía congelada y él, no producía movimiento alguno.

-¿Squall? -pregunté muy confundida-. ¿Qué sucede?… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Squall continuaba sin decir nada y la preocupación comenzaba a inquietarme.

-¿Creíste que no iba a pasar nada después de que tú y tus amigos se atrevieron a enfrentarme?

Nuevamente aquella voz me heló la sangre. Ultimecia se encontraba justo detrás de Squall. Lo tenia entre sus brazos y acariciaba su rostro fríamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? -pregunté alterada- !Déjanos en paz!

-¿Qué es lo que quiero de ustedes? -Ultimecia preguntó sonrientemente- Venganza. Es lo único que quiero -Ultimecia se apartó de Squall y avanzó lentamente hacia mí- ¿Creíste que todo volvería a la normalidad después de mi derrota? Pues lamento informarte que no. No fui totalmente derrotada. No morí. Mi espíritu permaneció intacto. Y lo único que me mantuvo con vida, fue el deseo de la venganza -la maldad que irradiaba Ultimecia me petrificaba totalmente. Su mirada era maldad pura y no mostraba ningún signo de humanidad.

-Poco a poco he recuperado mis fuerzas -continuó-. Pero aun así, no es necesario. Necesito más y más poder. Y sólo tú, me lo puedes proporcionar. Quiero que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece.

-Yo no tengo nada tuyo, y aun así, aunque lo tuviera, jamás lograrías nada -hablé decididamente-. Porque los chicos y yo, jamás permitiremos que lleves a cabo tus objetivos.

-De eso ya te estás encargando tú -dijo sonriendo-. Solamente tú, te has encargado de la principal amenaza de mis objetivos -el rostro de Ultimecia parecía a punto de estallar de la alegría.

-¿De que estás hablando? Yo no he hecho nada -la desesperación comenzó a embargarme.

-¿Estás segura? -Ultimecia se apartó de mi vista, dejando a Squall frente a mí. Su cuerpo seguía inmóvil y no demostraba signo alguno de vida. Lo observaba detenidamente sintiendo un mal presentimiento - Este SeeD fue la mayor amenaza de mis planes. Él, junto a otros estorbos se interpusieron en mi camino. Pero ya todo acabo, ahora, poco a poco irán cayendo y tendré todo el mundo a mi merced. Como debió de serlo hace tiempo.

-!De qué demonios estas hablando! -grité desesperada. No sabia a que se refería, pero mi sentido de la cordura me decía que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-De que te has encargado de que este SeeD ya no se vuelva a interponer en mi camino.

-¿Qué? -dije nerviosamente. Sintiendo que mi cuerpo perdía fuerza.

Ultimecia avanzó sigilosamente hacia mí. Caminó por detrás mío. Sentía su respiración muy cerca. Yo no me movía o mas bien, no me podía mover. Me sentía paralizada. Observaba a Squall con la vista perdida en algún punto. Me preocupaba porque no sabia que pasaba con él. Su inmovilidad me inquietaba, me … hacia pensar en lo peor.

-Tú sola te has encargado de acabar con la vida de tu propio caballero -el susurro de Ultimecia hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por algunos segundos. Sentí como todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron en aquel momento. Mi cuerpo no me respondía como debía de ser.

-!Es mentira! -me alejé de ella- ¡Mientes!

Corrí hacia Squall que permanecía en el mismo lugar sin moverse.

-!Squall! -grité desesperada. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero la distancia parecía aumentar.

De pronto, me detuve en seco. Y como si fuera la mas terrible de las pesadillas, Squall se desplomó frente a mis ojos. Su cuerpo inerte permanecía sobre el pasto. Avancé desesperadamente y me arrodille junto a él. Su cuerpo no se movía y no respiraba. Estaba horrorizada, su cuerpo se encontraba frente a mí y no encontraba signo alguno de vida.

-¿Squall? -giré lentamente su cuerpo sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mi rostro. Mi desesperación seguía en aumento, tal y como había ocurrido meses atrás, al haber derrotado a Ultimecia.

-¿Squall? -dije nuevamente sin recibir respuesta. Squall dormía plácidamente. Acaricié varias veces sus mejillas, pero no respiraba. Me abracé a él y comencé a llorar. El dolor que sentía en aquel momento era tan real que, había hecho que olvidara la realidad. Nada de esto estaba ocurriendo, era un sueño, un tonto sueño que jamás ocurriría.

-!Esto es un sueño! -levanté rápidamente mi rostro para enfrentarme a Ultimecia, pero ella ya no estaba. Me encontraba de rodillas en un gran salón decorado con muchas flores. Frente a mi, se encontraba un féretro abierto. Me puse de pie y avancé hacia él. El cuerpo de Squall descansaba en aquel lugar. Caminé varios pasos hacia atrás, conmocionada por lo que veía, hasta que topé con alguien. Me giré rápidamente y para mi asombro era Zell.

-¿Qué esta pasando Zell? -me arrojé a sus brazos con varias lagrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -me apartó bruscamente de sus brazos -¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en este lugar después de todo lo que hiciste? -Zell se encontraba realmente furioso.

¿Qué es lo que hice? -pregunté confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esta asesina aquí? -apareció de pronto Quistis con Selphie detrás suyo. Ambas parecían haber estado llorando.

-¿Asesina? -oír aquella palabra me había alterado mucho- Yo no soy una asesina.

-¿Te parece poco ver el cuerpo sin vida de Squall sobre aquel féretro? -Quistis estaba muy alterada y Selphie la sostenía para evitar que se abalanzará sobre mí- !Él te amaba! !Te amaba y tu simplemente, lo mataste como un perro! -Quistis parecía a punto de estallar- !Lárgate de aquí! No te atrevas a volver a poner un pie en este lugar, porque te juro que será lo ultimo que hagas.

Estaba confundida, realmente confundida al escuchar todo aquello. No sabia de lo que hablaban y mi desesperación aumentaba cada vez más.

-!Yo no maté a Squall! -grité alterada-. No sé de que me hablan -dije con lagrimas en mi rostro-. Quistis yo… -Quistis había girado su rostro al escucharme hablar-. Selphie… -dije suplicando.

-Rinoa, es mejor que te vayas -dijo sin mirarme a los ojos-. Nadie quiere verte por aquí. No después de que… después de lo que hiciste.

-¿Selphie? -avancé hacia ella.

-Rinoa -Irvine apareció de pronto y me tomó por el brazo-. Es mejor que lo hagas. Hay mucha gente en este lugar que no querrá verte aquí.

-!¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar?! -gritó Ellone desesperada. Se encontraba detrás mío y venía en compañía de Laguna- !Mataste a Squall!

-!Asesina! -gritó Laguna.

-!Yo no hice nada! -tapé mis oídos con ambas manos. Era muy grande la frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos. Todos me acusaban de algo que no había cometido.

-!Asesina! -gritaban las personas presentes en aquel lugar.

-!Basta! !Yo no he hecho nada! -giraba aturdida hacia todos lados. Observando a las personas que me rodeaban.

-!Lárgate de aquí!

-!Nooooooo! -desperté muy agitada en mi habitación. Todo había sido un sueño. Un horrible sueño. Era una noche fría, pero yo sudaba. Mi corazón latía con gran fuerza. Las imágenes de aquel sueño, recorrían mi mente una tras otra.

Había asesinado a Squall. Algo que nunca, ni en mis mas terribles sueños, sería capas de hacer.

-¿Rinoa? -varios golpes a la puerta, hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos.

Me giré hacia el reloj de mesa que se encontraba cerca de mi cama. Eran las 2:00 de la mañana ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Me puse de pie, y avancé hacia la puerta cautelosamente.

-¿Rinoa? -la voz de Seifer sonó del otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -abrí rápidamente. Dejando mi cuerpo detrás de la puerta. De modo que solo mi rostro pudiera ser visible.

-Te escuche gritar -dijo preocupado-. Y vine rápidamente -la mirada de Seifer trataba de colarse a mi habitación. Observaba cautelosamente alguna señal de movimiento.

-¿Me escuchaste gritar desde… tu habitación? -pregunté incrédula.

-Bueno, venia de camino y… te escuché.

-¿Venias de camino? -dije sorprendida- ¿Qué demonios haces a las 2 de la mañana caminando por los pasillos?

-¿Estas sola? -Seifer seguía intentando mirar hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Contesta mi pregunta -dije enfurecida.

-¿Estas sola? -volvió a preguntar ignorando por completo lo que decía.

Salí de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Quedando de frente a Seifer. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante algunos segundos. La mirada de Seifer era desafiante. Me intimidaba. Pero aun así, trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Si estoy o no estoy sola -dije por fin-,es algo que no te debería importar.

Nuestras miradas continuaban fijas. Ninguno de los dos cedía a la intimidación del otro. Seifer permanecía de una forma muy seria. Hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tienes razón. Solo quería cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien -la mirada de Seifer fue de abajo hacia arriba observándome detenidamente-. Pero ya veo que estas …muy bien -dijo esto, poniendo mas énfasis a las ultimas dos palabras.

Cruce ambos brazos y mire a Seifer con cierto odio.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre -me giré y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. No me encontraba de humor para soportar a Seifer.

-Espera -Seifer me tomó por el brazo y me detuvo-. No podía dormir. Y … venia por ti. Para ver si podías acompañarme al centro de entrenamiento.

-¿Al centro de entrenamiento? -pregunté confusa- A… ¿esta hora?

-Sí, además, alguien me pidió que te ayudara con la gunblade -dijo sonriente-. Y pues… en un par de horas será el examen. Así que, podríamos practicar un poco.

-¿Alguien? -no podía ni imaginarme la persona que le había pedido a Seifer que me ayudara. De una cosa estaba segura. Squall, jamás se lo hubiese pedido.

-Si estas pensando en tu lindo comandante, de una vez…

-No -interrumpí-. No estoy pensando en él. Squall jamás te pediría algo así, ni aunque de ti dependiera que me convirtiera en See´D.

-Tienes razón -dijo pensativo-. Él jamás lo haría.

La forma en que Seifer se comportaba, me hacia pensar demasiado ¿Acaso había llegado a cambiar en este tiempo? ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a seguir estúpidas reglas, como el decía? Miles de pensamientos venían a mi cabeza. Sentía temor al estar cerca de Seifer. Había algo en él, que me hacia sentirme de aquella manera. Pero la forma en la que me había confiado tantas cosas esta misma tarde, me hacían pensar lo contrario.

Habíamos reído, recordado y disfrutado aquellos momentos del pasados. Momentos de nuestras vidas. Momentos antes de conocer a los chicos. Momentos en los que fuimos mas que solo amigos. No recuerdo el tiempo con exactitud. Pero de lo que estaba segura, era que solo había sido muy poco tiempo.

Seifer parecía una persona más humana, más… responsable. No era el mismo de antes. Podía ser el mismo patán, arrogante y burlesco de siempre. Pero sabía que muy en el fondo había cambiado.

Su mirada demostraba tranquilidad. Quizá, el tiempo que paso en Esthar como prisionero le sirvió para darse cuenta del camino que había tomado su vida. Quizá era eso. O… simplemente era un buen actor.

-¿Quién lo hizo? -interrumpí después de algunos segundos- ¿Quién te pidió que me ayudaras?

-¿Quién mas? -respondió Seifer sarcásticamente-. Edea me lo pidió. Me pidió que te ayudara, porque sabia que estabas teniendo problemas con la gunblade.

-_Edea_ -pensé. Era cierto ¿Quién mas podría haberle pedido a Seifer que me ayudara?

-Y es lógico -dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras-. Solo muy pocas personas pueden dominarla.

-Pues no sé como lo haces tú. Si eres un completo imbécil.

-Ya deja de ofenderme y mejor acompáñame -Seifer colocó una mano sobre mi barbilla y la movió hacia ambos lados.

-No estoy de humor -me aparté de él.

-Vamos Rinoa -exclamó Seifer-. Quiero ayudarte ¿quieres aprobar este examen no?

Era verdad. Quería pasar el examen de mañana. Necesitaba aprobarlo para poder llegar a graduarme y ser el orgullo de… -suspiré-. Bueno, ya no esperaba nada. Solo… graduarme. Tardé algunos segundos en contestar. No estaba realmente segura de ir con Seifer. Quizá los guardias del lugar deambulaban por el vestíbulo. Y lo menos que quería en este momento, era volver a molestar a Cid.

-¿Si? ¿No? ¿Quizá? -interrumpió Seifer-. Dime algo por lo menos.

-Te espero a las afueras del centro de entrenamiento -dije decidida. Aun sin saber si realmente era buena idea.

Una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Seifer, me hacía pensar en que se había salido con la suya.

-Dame 15 minutos para ponerme otra cosa -continué-. Y trata de que los guardias no te vean. No querrás meterte en problemas tu primer día ¿o sí?

-Yo me las puedo arreglar muy bien -dijo sarcásticamente-. No es la primera vez que vivo en este lugar. Además, los guardias son muy estúpidos como para que me atrapen.

-Nunca dudes de las capacidades de las demás personas -dije seriamente-. Eso, siempre ha sido un defecto tuyo.

-Tampoco me puedo confiar de todas las personas. Uno nunca sabe qué se puede esperar.

-Por actitudes como esa -dije mirando a Seifer fijamente a los ojos-. Las personas no prosperan -abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré en ella. Me molestaba la actitud arrogante de Seifer. Pero todo esto me convencía de una cosa: Seifer nunca iba a cambiar.

Me apresuré a vestirme con algo más cómodo para poder entrenar. ¿Entrenar a las 2 de la mañana? Algo muy gracioso.

_Squall_ -pensé de pronto-. Él me había prometido ayudarme a manipular la gunblade. Y ahora, Seifer, su peor enemigo se había ofrecido a hacerlo-. _Cosas de la vida _-pensé un poco triste.

**…**

-!Selphie, espera! -se oyó por todo el vestíbulo.

Selphie caminaba a toda prisa, tratando de perder de vista a Irvine que corría por detrás de ella. La cena no había ido del todo bien. En un principio, todo salía perfecto. Pero no fue sino hasta que irvine empezó a coquetear con la mesera del lugar.

-!Déjame en paz! -gritó Selphie.

-!Ni siquiera la volteé a ver! !Selphie, espera!

Al oír estas palabras, Selphie se frenó de golpe. No podía creer el cinismo del vaquero. Ella sabia que sí lo había hecho. Todo surgía perfecto. Una cena espléndida, en un lugar increíble. Tomaron champagne toda la noche. Por eso, al principio creyó que se trataba tan solo de su imaginación. Pero conforme fue avanzando la noche, se hizo más evidente lo que pasaba. La mesera le dedicaba intensos coqueteos a Irvine. Pero no era eso lo que la llegó a molestar del todo. Era que él también se los devolvía sin prestarle mucho atención a ella.

Se sentía tan estúpida por haber creído que todo iba a cambiar. Que esta noche, sería genial para ambos, y que Irvine, finalmente se decidiría a confesarle su amor.

Pero no, todo había salido muy mal. Se había sentido como una idiota cuando irvine, usando de pretexto ir al baño, se había quedado con la mesera platicando sobre la barra de pedidos. Fue ahí cuando supo, que nada iba a cambiar. Que nada sería distinto a como había sido. Que él y ella nunca llegarían a nada más que una simple amistad.

Había tomado sus cosas dejando el lugar sin previo aviso, dejando a irvine con su mesera. Un taxi que se encontraba fuera había sido su transporte hasta el lugar donde rentaban autos. No quería saber nada de Irvine. Condujo velozmente por el único camino que va del pueblo de Balamb hasta el Jardín. Quería contener el llanto, pero no podía. Esto la había lastimado fuertemente. Pero le había servido para abrir los ojos y dejar a un lado todas las falsas ilusiones.

Cuando por fin llegó. Lo único que Selphie quería, era descansar. Descansar y tratar de olvidar todo. Olvidar al vaquero que había sido su perdición desde el primer momento en que lo miró. Sabia que no seria fácil. Pero tenia que empezar de alguna forma.

Pero parecía que no sería en este momento. Justo y cuando se disponía a bajar del automóvil. Irvine llegó en el mismo auto en el que se habían marchado horas antes. Este, al percatarse de que Selphie había abandonado el lugar, condujo a toda velocidad hasta Balamb.

Ahora, Selphie se había frenado de golpe al oír aquel estúpido comentario de Irvine. _"Ni siquiera la volteé a ver". _ _Es el colmo _-pensó.

-¿Qué ni siquiera la volteaste a ver? -Selphie se giró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Crees que soy una idiota?

-Selphie, yo…

-!Déjame terminar! -interrumpió-. Quizá sí sea una idiota -Selphie contuvo las lágrimas-. Pero tan solo por creer que quizá algún día, tú y yo… podríamos haber llegado a ser algo más que solo amigos.

El rostro de Irvine reflejaba lo equivocado que había sido. ¿Cómo pudo haber desperdiciado aquella oportunidad? Ahora Selphie se estaba sincerando con él. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar que él hubiese escogido.

-Fui una estúpida por haberme hecho ilusiones contigo. Fui una estúpida al creer que un hombre como tú, podía llegar a cambiar y llegar a fijarse en alguien como yo. En creer que dejarías a un lado tu complejo de galán seductor y tan solo por creer que sentías algo por mí -Selphie suspiró y tomó algo de aire-. Pero ya veo que no, tan solo fue eso, simples y estúpidas ilusiones. Pero no te preocupes, ya no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo.

Selphie dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente a su habitación. Dejando a Irvine más confuso que nunca. Había destrozado el corazón de la única persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Y ahora, esa persona, lo odiaba inmensamente.

…

Salí en menos de 10 minutos de mi habitación. Tomé cuidadosamente la gunblade de su estuche y la monté sobre mi espalda. Era un arma un poco pesada. Aunque, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Avancé sigilosamente por los pasillos de los dormitorios, procurando no ser vista por ningún guardia.

Después de algunos minutos y sin problema alguno, llegué a las afueras del centro de entrenamiento. Y tal y como le había pedido que me esperara, Seifer ya se encontraba allí. Avancé rápidamente y entramos juntos al lugar.

Dentro, reinaba la calma. Algo muy inusual para esta parte del Jardín. _Todas las bestias duermen _-pensé, envidiando esa suerte.

-¿Por qué gritabas en tu habitación? -interrumpió Seifer.

Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. Era algo que no me esperaba.

-Mm… tuve una pesadilla -contesté-. Nada importante.

-¿Nada importante? -dijo burlescamente-. Si casi te desgarras la garganta.

-No seas exagerado -dije sonriendo-. Solo fue un simple sueño - _¿O no?_

Avanzamos, hasta que nos adentramos en la espesura del lugar. Solo esperaba con no encontrarnos con la creatura mas temible de este lugar. Sabia que Seifer era muy fuerte, pero los dos solos no podríamos con un T-Rex.

-Creo que este lugar esta bien -dijo deteniéndose en un lugar escaso de vegetación. Un buen lugar para practicar.

Acomodé la gunblade sobre una gran roca cercana y empecé a preparar mi equipo. Bueno, quizá exageraba al creer que era un gran equipo. Un solo guante, perfecto a mi medida era lo que siempre me acompañaba junto con la espada. Un obsequio de Squall.

Recuerdo la vez en la que me lo regaló. Fue a los días siguientes en el que había escogido la gunblade.

-_Ábrelo -dijo entregándome una pequeña caja con una linda envoltura._

_-Aún no es mi cumpleaños -dije sonriendo._

_-No es por tu cumpleaños. Es para festejar, que casi eres una de nosotros. Y por la buena decisión de usar una gunblade._

_-Pues no sé, si sea una buena idea -dije tristemente-. No creo poder llegar a manipularla tan bien como tú._

_-No te preocupes -Squall se acercó y me acarició la mejilla-. Yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo._

_-Gracias -tomé el pequeño obsequio y lo abrí. Dentro, había un guante parecido a los que Zell usa. Salvo, que este, era mas pequeño y tenia algunas franjas de color azul. Era un guante muy lindo-. Es hermoso -dije al momento en el que me lo probaba. _

_-Es para que no tengas dificultades al momento de utilizar la espada. Al principio puede llegar a lastimarte un poco. Ya con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás -Squall avanzó un poco hacia mí-. Mira la parte inferior._

_Giré mi mano y observé que debajo había una especie de imagen bordada. _

_-¿Un león? -pregunté animadamente._

_ Squall solo sonrío. _

_-Griever -dije._

_-Griever -repitió Squall decidido. _

_Qué días aquellos _-pensé al momento de ajustarme el guante.

Tomé la gunblade y avancé hacia Seifer. Que ya se encontraba calentando un poco.

-¿Lista? -preguntó con un tono burlesco.

-Siempre estoy lista -dije decididamente. Sabia que Seifer siempre trataba de intimidar a las personas. Pero estaba segura que, muy en el fondo, era tan solo un escudo que él mismo se ponía.

-Pues entonces prepárate, que esto, no será nada fácil -se acercó muy decidido-. Prepárate para un curso intensivo de varias horas -sonrió-. Y una cosa te digo, no será nada sencillo.

-No me intimidas para nada.

Seifer levantó una ceja en señal de burla, y de una forma increíble, giró rápidamente levantando su espada, haciendo que chocara contra la mía de una manera muy fuerte. El impacto me había tomado por sorpresa haciendo que diera algunos pasos hacia atrás, logrando que al final cayera.

-Esto apenas comienza -dijo burlándose de mí.

Sentía el coraje apoderarse de mí. Me había tomado por sorpresa y su arrogancia me enfurecía.

Me levanté rápidamente y dirigí un ataque hacia él. Seifer lo esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo, haciendo que me enfureciera cada vez más.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - gritaba.

Seguí atacándolo sin lograr siquiera tocarlo. Seifer me esquivaba hasta con los ojos cerrados. Era demasiado bueno en esto. O quizá, yo era muy mala.

-Rinoa -dijo de pronto-. Tienes que dejar de ser demasiado predecible. Anticipas tus ataques. Eres muy obvia. Eso es una gran desventaja.

-¿Crees que quiero que mis enemigos sepan por dónde los voy a atacar? -dije furiosa- No puedo con esto -dije lanzando la gunblade al suelo.

-¿Tan rápido te das por vencida? -Seifer se acercó.

-En unas horas es el examen, no puedo hacer nada más -me senté de cuclillas y agaché la mirada-. Solo soy un estorbo.

-Quizá…

Levanté la vista y le lancé a Seifer una mirada de enojo. Aunque en el fondo sabia que era cierto.

-Quizá sí, quizá no -dijo acercándose-. La Rinoa que yo conocí hace tiempo, no se hubiera dado por vencida tan fácilmente. Ella hubiera sido capaz de liberar a Timber aunque contara con tan solo una pluma, estuviera desnuda y tuviese solo un diente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -miré a Seifer como la persona mas estúpida que jamás hubiera conocido. Aunque tenia que reconocerlo, tenia el don de hacerme sonreír.

-No sé -levantó los hombros-. Me pareció gracioso. Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir. Es que, tu nunca te dabas por vencida. No sé qué te hicieron aquí, pero tú no eres mi Rinoa.

_-¿Su Rinoa? _-pensé.

-Algo te habrán hecho. De casualidad, ¿no experimentaron contigo? -dijo acercándose y revolviéndome el cabello.

-!Déjame! -trataba de quitarlo.

-!Vamos! Sé que debe de haber algún chip por algún lado -Seifer comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y fue tal su peso, que pronto cayó por encima mío. Quedamos muy cerca del otro. Justo frente a frente. podía sentir su respiración. Su palpitar. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar y tan solo esperaba que él no se percatara de ello.

Nos miramos fijamente durante algunos segundos. Me había quedado petrificada al tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez -dije casi sin aliento.

-¿A qué le temes Rinoa? -dijo muy seriamente-. No tienes nada que perder.

-No tengo nada que perder. Pero simplemente… no lo hagas -me aparté tan rápido y como pude. Tome rápidamente la gunblade y me dispuse a marcharme.

-¿Te marchas? -se acercó Seifer.

-El entrenamiento se acabó.

-Lo siento -dijo-. No fue mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato. Deja que te ayude un poco. Te prometo que no pasará nada.

Su mirada parecía decir la verdad. No tenia nada que perder, tal y como lo había dicho. Pero, ¿a qué pretendía jugar Seifer? ¿Qué pretendía al volver a Balamb? Nunca lo sabría si no lograba ponerme de su parte.

-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

Las siguientes horas trascurrieron de forma muy rápida. Seifer había logrado obtener grandes avances conmigo. En tan solo unos instantes había logrado más que en todo el semestre que llevaba practicado. Varias veces las hojas de nuestras espadas habían chocado haciendo que mas de alguna vez tuviera que soltarla. Pero al final, Seifer me había dado varias recomendaciones para evitarlo.

-Tienes que tomar la espada de esta forma -había tomado lo último del mango de la espada-. Así evitarás que se caiga. Si la tomas muy arriba, te lastimará y terminarás soltándola.

-Gracias -dije-. Tomaré en cuenta ese consejo. Además -avancé hacia una piedra cercana-, agradezco mucho tu ayuda. Me ha servido demasiado y te deberé una, si apruebo el examen.

-!Claro que lo aprobarás! -dijo efusivamente-. Si soy el mejor maestro de todos.

-Deja de ser tan presumido -dije al momento de sentarme sobre aquella piedra-. Así no llegarás a ningún lado.

-No es que sea presumido -Seifer se acercó y se sentó junto a mí-. Es seguridad. La seguridad te abre muchas puertas. Y estoy seguro, que en un futuro todo será perfecto.

-Dices que… ¿Quieres tener tu propia agencia de mercenarios, no?

-No una agencia. Mas bien, como una organización privada. No algo tan público como los SeeD´s.

-Los SeeD´s son discretos con cualquier misión. Eso es lo que nos enseñan -respondí.

-Por eso mismo, yo no quiero a cadetes recién graduados. Quiero gente preparada, astuta y que no le tema a nada. ¿Te unes a mi organización? -Seifer se giró hacia mí.

-¿Crees que soy astuta y preparada? -dije asombrada.

-Pues… no, pero no conozco a nadie mas -dijo sonriendo-. Y por alguien debo de comenzar.

Le di un fuerte golpe a Seifer en su pecho después de oír aquel comentario. Me hacia reír, eso no lo dudaba. Lo que sí dudaba, era en que si era correcto hacer esto. Llevar una relación a escondidas de todos. No una relación amorosa, sino, de amistad. Sabia que Squall no estaría de acuerdo, pero últimamente me sentía muy sola.

Las diversas actividades de todos los chicos me apartaban de ellos. Me excluía de sus actividades diarias. Y me hacia sentir cada vez más apartada.

Seifer había hecho mucho daño en el pasado. Pero, una segunda oportunidad no se le niega a nadie. Él solo había seguido un sueño. Un sueño que lo llevó a convertirse en el enemigo de muchas personas. Un sueño que se llevó varias vidas inocentes. Pero aun así, tenia derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Oportunidad que debía de aprovechar al máximo y dejar aun lado las tonterías.

Seifer permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos. Y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida junto a él. No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí así, hasta que una voz me despertó.

-!¿Rinoa?! -la voz de Seifer sonaba asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté estirando un poco el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que… qué sucede? -Seifer se encontraba de pie- Son las 6:30. En media hora salimos para el examen.

-¿Qué? -me puse de pie rápidamente sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-. No puede ser, el grupo nos va a dejar.

-Falta media hora -dijo Seifer con una mirada burlesca-. No seas exagerada. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar listos.

-Pues quizá tu sí Pero yo necesito arreglar algunas cosas.

-Mujeres -Seifer suspiró después de decir esto-. ¿Quién las entiende?

Lancé una fría mirada a Seifer después de escuchar aquello. Avancé rápidamente hacia mi maleta y metí todo en su lugar. Tenia que salir de aquel lugar y preparar todo.

-Ya me voy -dije al comenzar a correr.

-Espérame -Seifer me siguió muy de cerca.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la salida rumbo a los dormitorios. Fuera del centro del entrenamiento, las actividades apenas empezaban. Personal de limpieza se apresuraba a terminar el aseo antes de que los estudiantes se dirigieran a sus deberes. Y a pesar de que no había mucha gente alrededor, nunca me percaté de la persona que nos observó salir a toda prisa del lugar.

** ……**

Jason Williams, uno de los mas apuestos instructores de Balamb Garden se encontraba repasando los últimos detalles del examen a campo abierto que tendría lugar en un par de horas. Todo debía de salir perfecto. Sus estudiantes habían demostrado ser muy capaces. Solo había algo que le causaba gran preocupación… Seifer Almasy.

¿Cómo lidiar con un estudiante como él?

Aún recordaba lo furioso que se había puesto al recibir la noticia de que Seifer regresaría a Balamb Garden. No era justo que regresara después de las muchas cosas que cometió. Un gran amigo había muerto aquel día, en el cual, Balamb y Galbaldia Garden se habían enfrentado.

No era justo para nadie. Pero, ¿qué hacer si Edea estaba en medio de todo? No la culpaba. Sabia los motivos de Edea. Conocía bien su forma de ser y era mas que lógico, que Seifer regresara a este lugar.

Las cosas se encontraban casi listas. En un par de minutos se dirigiría hacia el estacionamiento del Jardín, para esperar a los estudiantes. Varios SeeD´s lo acompañarían. No era recomendable mandar a los estudiantes solos por la espesura del bosque. Podrían ser atacados, y la experiencia de alguien calificado, no estaba de más.

Ya había armado los diversos grupos. Grupos equilibrados por las diferentes habilidades de los alumnos. Rinoa no era muy hábil con las armas, pero era excelente con el manejo de magia. Seifer era un perfecto guerrero, pero no podía ponerlo junto a Rinoa.

Le habían pedido mantenerlo alejado lo mas posible de ella. Una orden tonta para su gusto. Pero, nuevamente ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo seguir órdenes como siempre.

Salió de su habitación esperando encontrarse a Quistis. No habían tenido buenos días últimamente. Era una persona muy difícil. Pero, realmente la amaba. Muchas veces se llegó a preguntar si ella sentiría algo por él. No lo sabia. Solo el tiempo se encargaría de descubrirlo.

Había imaginado formar una familia con ella. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? si ella evitaba hacer publico su pequeño romance. No quería darse por vencido. Pero se había convencido, de que lucharía hasta el final. Con tal de ganarse el corazón de aquella dura instructora.

Avanzó apuradamente hacia el estacionamiento de Balamb Garden. Tenia que llegar antes que todos. La mejor forma de enseñar algo, era poniendo el ejemplo. Y la impuntualidad era algo que realmente molestaba a Jason.

El lugar se encontraba vacío, a excepción de la persona de mantenimiento que se encontraba revisando los automóviles que saldrían en algunos minutos. Había 2 autos, donde se repartirían los estudiantes y los SeeD´s que acompañarían la misión. El día había amanecido nublado. Pero esperaba que esto no implicara problemas en las practicas que se llevarían a cabo.

Repasaba nuevamente el itinerario de la misión, cuando un grupo de estudiantes llegó al lugar. Casi era la hora.

-Buenos días, instructor -saludó uno de los chicos.

-Buenos días, jóvenes -agregó Jason- ¿Listos para la prueba?

Los jóvenes sonrieron ante aquella pregunta. Aquel examen, era una de las grandes pruebas que había antes de convertirse en See´D. De ser aprobada, solo faltaba un pequeño paso para lograr aquel sueño.

-Con un poco de nervios -dijo una joven cadete.

-¿Nervios? - repitió Jason - Eso es malo. Los nervios no te ayudarán en nada. Así que, te recomiendo que te tranquilices. Porque no se vería bueno en mi historial que una cadete de mi clase sea tragado por alguna bestia del bosque por tan solo, nervios.

-Sí, instructor -una risa nerviosa se mostró en aquella cadete-. No se preocupe por su historial. Me tranquilizaré. Lo prometo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jason. Siempre se había sentido afortunado por la confianza que Cid había depositado en él. Le gustaba luchar. Llevar a cabo las diferentes misiones encomendadas. Pero más le agradaba enseñar. Enseñar a los cadetes la importancia de cada técnica, cada estrategia, cada misión. Y agradecía profundamente esta oportunidad.

Jason preparó los últimos detalles. Faltaban pocos minutos para partir. La mayoría de los cadetes ya se encontraban presentes. Salvo por dos estudiantes que tenia que tener en la mira: Rinoa y Seifer.

** ……**

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos de las habitaciones de Balamb Garden. Faltaban tan solo pocos minutos para que el grupo saliera a la misión. No estaba dispuesta a perder aquel examen y tener que aplazar mi graduación como See´D. Nunca había gozado de una buena condición física, pero ahora, estaba poniendo todo mi esfuerzo.

Me había vestido rápidamente con el uniforme de cadete. Unas largas botas de combate, una falda hasta las rodillas, una camisa de botones blanca y una chaqueta azul marino. había logrado hacerlo en un tiempo récord. Salí con el tiempo suficiente para tomar una mochila y mi gunblade. Pesaba demasiado mientras corría. Pero no disminuí el paso, al ver aquella pequeña figura correr frente a mí.

-!Selphie! -grité mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla.

Selphie se giró para ver quien le había gritado. Lucía un aspecto cansado. No parecía haber pasado una buena noche. Parecía como si hubiese estado ¿llorando?

-¿Rinoa? Es tardísimo, ¿por qué no estás aún en el estacionamiento? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Lo mismo te pregunto -interrumpí-. Te ves muy mal. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Irvine?

La cara de Selphie cambió en una fracción de segundo al escuchar aquello. Era obvio que no había ido del todo bien.

-Te cuento en el camino, ahora tenemos que llegar -dijo algo triste.

Corrimos juntas hasta el área del estacionamiento. A los pocos metros de la entrada. Pude visualizar a Seifer, que también corría a toda prisa.

-¿Ese bastardo irá también? -dijo Selphie con poco aire sin dejar de correr.

-Si -dije levantando más la voz-. Por cierto… pasé la noche con él -me había decidido contárselo a Selphie. Entre ella y yo, no existían secretos.

Si no hubiese ido alerta a la reacción de Selphie. Nuestros cuerpos hubiesen chocado al momento en el que ella se detuvo bruscamente ante tal explicación.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -preguntó confusa. Su mirada no daba crédito a lo que antes había dicho.

-No es lo que estás pensando -agregué rápidamente al ver aquella mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que piense si me acabas de decir que has pasado la noche con él?

-Si, pero solo me ayudo a practicar un poco. Pasamos algunas horas en el centro de entrenamiento y ya. Fue todo. No paso nada de lo que estabas imaginando.

Selphie se quedó pensativa algunos segundos.

-Si necesitabas ayuda, me lo hubieras pedido.

-Gracias -contesté-. Pero ustedes tienen muchas obligaciones y no podía hacerles perder su tiempo.

-Rinoa -dijo Selphie-, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Y que en el momento que quieras, ahí estaré para ayudarte.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Sabia que eso era verdad. Selphie siempre había sido una excelente amiga, desde el momento en el que la conocí. Era una persona sincera y directa. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacer sentir bien a los demás. Y en este momento, lo había hecho conmigo.

Avanzamos hasta el área donde se encontraban los demás. Ya nos esperaban.

El rostro del instructor Jason reflejaba molestia. Sabia que odiaba la impuntualidad. Y no esperaba menos que un regaño de su parte.

Selphie y yo, avanzamos hasta donde se encontraba y tras mirarnos de una manera molesta, señaló el reloj de su muñeca.

-Estábamos a punto de partir… -Jason hizo una pequeña pausa- sin ustedes.

-No exageres Jason, ya estamos aquí -Selphie avanzó hacia uno de los autos.

-Sí Selphie, pero lo único que trato de hacer siempre es inculcarle a mis alumnos la puntualidad -Jason se giró para verme-. Y trato de que ellos lo hagan -enfatizó en las ultimas palabras.

-Instructor, yo…

-Ella estaba conmigo -interrumpió Selphie-. Yo fui la culpable de que se demorara.

-¿Había algo más importante que su examen? -preguntó molesto-. Estuvo a punto de perderlo. Y todo por no se qué estupidez.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma -Selphie avanzó furiosa hasta Jason. habían quedado frente a frente-. Rinoa ya está aquí, que es lo que importa.

-Basta Selphie -me interpuse entre ellos. Selphie actuaba de manera extraña. Ella no era de esa forma-. No te alteres. Mejor subamos ya.

-Tienes razón -dijo-. Hay que apresurarnos.

Selphie se giró, no sin antes, enviarle una mirada furiosa a Jason. Avanzó hasta uno de los automóviles y subió en él.

-Discúlpela instructor. Ella no tuvo nada que ver -dije avergonzada-. Me quedé dormida.

-Eso es una gran irresponsabilidad y eso tu lo sabes. -dijo seriamente-. Tienes 15 puntos menos en el reporte final de tu examen. Así que, tendrás que esmerarte para que todo salga bien -terminó con una sonrisa.

Asentí rápidamente y corrí hasta el auto en el que se subió Selphie. Antes de subir, tomé entre mis manos el collar que rodeaba mi cuello. Apreté con fuerza los dos anillos que colgaban de el. El anillo que que una vez perteneció a mi madre y del cual, nunca me había separado. Y el otro… recordaba perfectamente cómo había llegado a mis manos.

La astucia de Zell para conseguirlo había asombrado a todos. Nadie pensó que Squall se separase de aquel anillo que tanto le agradaba. Recuerdo lo feliz que fui al tenerlo y lo mucho que me ayudó al encontrarme perdida en aquel inmenso universo.

Era un león que demostraba perfectamente el orgullo de su portador. Demostraba lo vulnerable y solitario que Squall había sido durante muchos años. Me llegué a sentir muy bien cuando me pidió que lo conservara y desde entonces, lo llevaba conmigo todo el tiempo.

Antes de subir a aquel automóvil que nos llevaría hasta un bosque cercano a Balamb Garden. Tomé con cautela aquellos anillos que llevaba en mi pecho. Un extraño presentimiento me había agobiado en ese momento. Un fuerte sentimiento que me llenó de miedo en ese instante.

Algo no iba bien, y no tenia ni idea de lo que podría ser. Algo en algún lugar, en algún instante… de lo único que sí estaba segura, era que nada bueno podría ser…

**Uyyy, mucho misterio jajjaa. Además, prometo ya no hacer sufrir a Rinoa, ya basta!!! pobrecita jajaja. Creo que ya empieza la accion :P**

**Ahora, los agradecimientos:**

**Primero, a mi muy querido amigo Daer Vestek. Mil gracias por toda la gran ayuda que me has dado (no se que haria sin ti).. MIL GRACIAS!!!**

**Sakae Kaze: nuevamente, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en seguir mi fic, me alegra cada vez que veo tus reviews!!! Con respecto a Timber?? (por tu review pasado), creo que me sali de la trama un poco jaja, y quice ponerlo como que todavia no estaba independizado.. me perdonas??? **

**Azabache: que bueno que haya logrado captar tu atencion, me alegra oir eso!!!! Gracias!!**

**Sis!!! gracias por escucharme siempre!!! y a tu gran apoyo... Thanks!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo después de tanto tiempo. Había estado muy ocupada con la universidad pero gracias a todos los correos y a la gente que me motivo para que siguiera escribiendo ya está aquí. Espero les guste porque tuve que recortarlo mucho, como siempre no tenía que acabar asi, pero conforme voy escribiendo van saliendo más cosas. Espero les guste.**

CAPITULO 9

Subí rápidamente al automóvil que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. Dentro, los estudiantes ya ocupaban su lugar. Muchos de ellos se giraron al verme subir y los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse.

Me acomodé rápidamente en uno de los lugares vacíos que se encontraban al fondo, junto a un cadete que solo conocía de vista. Era estresante ver como las demás personas hablaban a mis espaldas. Nunca fue del agrado de todos que me pusieran en un nivel avanzado. Muchos creían que solo por ser amiga de "los chicos que salvaron al mundo" yo estaba en este nivel. Y quizá en parte era verdad.

Nunca me consideré lo bastante buena para estar donde estoy. Era torpe, débil y muchas veces era solo un estorbo. Solo había algo que me salvaba: mis poderes de bruja. Poderes los cuales, aun no dominaba a la perfección. Edea pacientemente se encargaba de que yo los manipulara para poder hacer buen uso de ellos. Cosa que, últimamente lo creía muy impreciso.

Permanecí muy pensativa durante algunos minutos hasta que observé a Selphie aproximarse. Su semblante no era muy bueno. Estaba segura de que algo había pasado con Irvine.

Se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y observó fijamente al cadete que se encontraba a mi lado. Quien al verla, se puso muy nervioso.

-Necesito su lugar cadete –dijo Selphie con voz fuerte. Pocas veces la había visto utilizar sus influencias contra alguien -, busque otro al frente.

-Sssi señora –el cadete se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y Selphie lo ocupó sin pensarlo. Se sentó de inmediato y se agachó colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Selphie? –pregunté por lo bajo.

-Es un imbécil…

-¿Irvine? –volví a preguntar.

-¿Quién más? –Selphie levanto la mirada-. Es un completo idiota.

-¿Tan mal fue?

-¿Tan mal? –repitió sarcásticamente-. Se pasó toda la noche coqueteando con una mesera del lugar.

El tono de voz de Selphie me dolía. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo.

-Quizá todo fue una confusión –dije intentando calmarla.

-Al principio lo pensé, no te lo niego –dijo más tranquila-. Pero todo fue empeorando. No le importo que yo estuviera presente, ¿puedes creerlo? –una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo odio.

-No te creo –Selphie me miró fríamente-. Tú quieres a Irvine más que a nada en el mundo. Y no puedes cambiar tus sentimientos de un día para otro.

-Lo hice –dijo muy decidida-, estuve pensando toda la noche y me he decidido a olvidarlo. No quiero saber nada más de él.

-Pero Selphie…

-No Rinoa, ya basta de todo. No puedo seguir viviendo con la esperanza de que algún día Irvine vaya a cambiar, porque no lo hará. Él es así, y siempre lo será.

-Ustedes se aman, no puedes decir eso.

-¿Te has dando cuenta de que eres la persona menos indicada para darme un consejo de este tipo? –dijo Selphie con una sonrisa en la boca.

Era verdad, ni siquiera yo podía arreglar mis asuntos sentimentales y trataba de auxiliar a Selphie con los suyos. Era una persona patética que intentaba arreglar la vida de otras personas sin poder si quiera arreglar los míos.

-Es diferente –es todo lo que pude decir.

-¿En qué es diferente, Rinoa? Tú y Squall actúan como si nada hubiese pasado entre ustedes. Se evitan. Actúan como unos niños que se rehúsan a admitir lo que sienten. Y solo se están dañando.

-No entenderías…

-¿Qué no entendería? ¿Que Squall te está alejando cada vez más y que tú no haces nada por recuperarlo? ¿Eso es lo que no entendería?

-Lo dices muy fácil, conoces a la perfección a Squall y sabes que nunca va a cambiar.

-Él ya había cambiado por ti. Tú lograste lo que nadie nunca hizo. Y ahora, te estas cruzando de brazos. Acepto tus consejos de la mejor manera –dijo sonriendo-. Pero primero, trata de arreglar tu vida antes de aconsejarle a alguien

Después de decir esto Selphie y yo nos abrazamos. Era verdad lo que decía. Necesitaba primero arreglar mi vida. Cosa que, hasta este momento era un caos. No sabía que me deparaba el destino. Pero no podía permitir quedarme cruzada de brazos tal y como Selphie lo había mencionado.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Llegamos al bosque donde realizaríamos nuestra práctica con quince minutos de antelación. Fuera, hacia un mal tiempo. Aun no comenzaba a llover, pero no tardaría en suceder. Las nubes oscuras no pronosticaban otra cosa.

Bajamos del automóvil esperando impacientes nuestra gran prueba. Selphie se apartó de mi lado para ir junto con los demás SeeD`s a recibir instrucciones. Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mí. Hacía meses había luchado contra la más grande hechicera de todos los tiempos y esta simple prueba hacia que me sintiera temerosa. Un extraño presentimiento me intranquilizaba cada vez más.

Me encontraba sumergida en tantos pensamientos que no me percaté que Seifer se había acercado.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-En nada que te interese –respondí al momento que me apartaba de él.

-Vamos Rinoa –Seifer comenzó a seguirme-. Solo quiero ayudarte. Quiero recompensar todo lo que cause.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron fijas durante algunos segundos. La mirada de Seifer era muy intensa. Era fácil perderse en aquellos ojos azules.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hace rato. Admito que me ayudó mucho. Pero debemos permanecer alejados.

-¿Debemos? -preguntó sarcásticamente-. Eso es una estupidez. Me alejaré de ti solo si tú me lo pides. De cualquier otra forma, nunca lo haré.

-Entonces, aléjate de mí –respondí rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo. No sabía si lo decía porque así lo quería. Oh simplemente, porque tenía miedo a todo lo que su presencia pudiera ocasionar.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste ni un segundo –dijo con una mirada triste.

-Es lo mejor para ambos…

-¿Para ambos? O ¿para tu querido Squall? –su mirada había cambiado completamente.

-Squall no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? Squall es una persona muy envidiosa, porque no quiera nada contigo, pero no quiere que nadie se te acerque. ¿Crees que eso es justo para ti? No eres un objeto al cual pueda decidir qué hacer o que no hacer.

Su respuesta me dejo sin habla, _¿Squall envidioso? _Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

-No entiendo porque aún no haces nada. Te desconozco. Tú no eres la Rinoa que yo conocí.

Después de decir esto, Seifer dio media vuelta y se alejó. Me había desconcertado la forma en la que se expresó ¿realmente le importaba? Seifer había llegado a conocerme muy bien. Y algo muy dentro de mí me decía que estaba en lo correcto. Yo misma me desconocía. En estos momentos, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería, ¿Qué era lo mejor para mí? ¿Realmente me sentía feliz con todo esto?

Miles de preguntas giraban y giraban sin parar por mi cabeza. Hasta que nuevamente alguien se acercó.

-¿Qué era lo que quería Seifer? –preguntó Zell de forma irritada.

-Buenos días. Estoy muy bien gracias –parecía como si el sarcasmo se hubiese vuelto parte de mi vida cotidiana.

-¿Te molestó acaso? ¿Te dijo algo?

-No seas como los demás por favor. No me molestó ni nada parecido. Solo tenía una duda sobre la prueba. Es todo.

-En ese caso le hubiera preguntado a algún instructor.

-Zell –suspiré. Me sentía ya cansada de todo esto. Me abrumaba la forma tan sobre protectora de todos, tal y como si fuera una pequeña niña-. Por favor, tu no. En serio, ya no puedo. ¿Hasta cuándo van a entender que ya no soy una niña a la que pueden proteger todo el tiempo?

-Sé que debes estar molesta por todo esto. Pero solo lo hacemos por tu bien –Zell se mostraba compasivo-. Yo también me siento muy tonto con esa orden de no dejar que Seifer se te acerque, pero como te decía, entiéndenos. Todos nosotros te queremos y nos preocupa tu seguridad. Seifer fue alguien que causo mucho daño y aún no sabemos si realmente haya cambiado.

Todas las palabras que Zell me dijo hicieron que sintiera un nudo en mi garganta. Zell era mi persona favorita en todo el mundo. Era una persona tierna y sincera que se merecía todo lo mejor del universo.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que pude decir antes de abrazarlo. Sentí como una pequeña lágrima caía sobre mi mejilla-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Solo lo hago por tu bien –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. Bueno, me tengo que ir, pronto comenzara esto y debo de estar cerca. Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte.

Zell se alejó a toda prisa. Dejándome sola nuevamente. La prueba comenzaría en cualquier momento y cada vez más tenía este mal presentimiento. Intenté despejar mi mente caminando un poco bajo el cielo nublado. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco que me ayudara a tranquilizarme. Avancé algunos metros hasta que me topé con Irvine.

-¿Qué tal, Irvine? –pregunté notando su rostro melancólico.

-Me imagino que Selphie ya te ha de ver contado algo ¿no? –dijo rápidamente.

-Heee, si –dudé un poco-. Me contó lo mal que la hiciste pasar.

-Lo sé –dijo sinceramente-. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, créeme que cambiaría todo. Tú eres una bruja, ¿no crees que me podrías ayudar? –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que aún no soy tan poderosa como para poder hacerlo, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Debes afrontar tus problemas solo.

-Gracias amiga –dijo sarcásticamente, remarcando la última palabra-.

-Por nada, amigo –respondí con una sonrisa-. ¿No has hablado con ella?

-No quiere ni que me le acerque. Me ha evitado toda la mañana. Ya no quiere nada conmigo y eso me lastima mucho.

-Ella te ama…

-Lo dudo –notaba una gran tristeza en la mirada de Irvine. En verdad estaba sufriendo. En verdad amaba a Selphie-. Fue muy clara conmigo. No quiere saber nada más de mí. Llegó a su límite y respetaré su decisión.

-Ambos se aman –dije-. No dejen las cosas así. Luchen por ello.

-Un consejo de la persona que no hace nada por su relación –dijo Irvine seguido de una gran carcajada.

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? –levanté ambos brazos en señal de protesta.

-Porque es la verdad. Deberías de poner en práctica tus consejos antes de aconsejar a alguien –Irvine se acercó a mí y me revolvió el cabello. Era mucho más alto que yo, así que no tuvo problema alguno.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó después de un rato.

-¿Con el examen? –Irvine asintió- Pues… me siento muy nerviosa. No creo poder hacerlo.

-¡Claro que podrás! Eres excelente. Te desenvuelves muy bien en el campo. Lo que pasa es que eres muy insegura contigo misma.

Quizá tenía razón. No confiaba en mis habilidades como bruja. Era algo que no controlaba totalmente y eso me hacía sentir fuera de control.

-No soy tan buena como ustedes.

-Claro que lo eres –Irvine se alejó un poco-. Yo diría que eres mejor que nosotros –dijo esto seguido de un guiño.

-¡Chicos, reúnanse! –la voz del instructor Jason hizo que todo mundo se girara a él.

-Vamos –dijo Irvine colocando una mano sobre mi espalda.

Avanzamos hasta donde Jason se encontraba. A su lado, Quistis leía algo muy concentrada.

-Faltan pocos minutos para que esto comience –dijo dirigiéndose a todos-. Quiero que dejen sus nervios atrás y se concentren plenamente en la misión que se les otorgará. La misión constará en 5 equipos de 3 personas cada uno. Un instructor los acompañará y los evaluará.

Varios murmullos se oyeron por el lugar.

-Silencio –habló Quistis-. Es una misión muy importante. Porque no solo constara de entrar al bosque y practicar un poco. Tendrán que traer de vuelta ciertos ítems de diferentes criaturas. De no hacerlo, tendrán que presentar el examen el próximo año.

-Tendrán hasta medio día para regresar con todos los ítems que se les pidan. Cuatro horas son más que suficientes. El primer equipo que regrese, tendrá un punto extra por su rapidez. En unos momentos, les diremos quiénes serán sus instructores a cargo.

Solo esperaba estar en el grupo de Zell, Selphie o Irvine. No quería entrar a ese bosque sin ninguno de ellos. Eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está tu lindo novio? –Seifer había llegado sin escucharlo. ¿No viene a apoyarte?

-No fastidies –me aleje de él.

Squall no se había aparecido. Había creído que lo haría. Tenía esa pequeña esperanza. Sentir su apoyo hubiera disipado este nerviosismo.

-Bien, chicos –hablo nuevamente Jason-, ahora les indicaré a su instructor.

El nerviosismo de todos se hizo presente. Murmullos por todas partes citaban los nombres de los instructores favoritos.

-Carrell, Hugdes y Neilson, con la instructor Selphie.

Cerré mis ojos al escuchar el nombre de Selphie. Una menos, pensé.

-Gibson, Smith y Wells, con el instructor Scott.

Los estudiantes al escuchar el nombre de su instructor, se acercaban hasta donde se encontraban. Debían de prepararse lo antes posible.

-Almasy, Black y Lodge, con el instructor Johnson –pude notar como Seifer al escuchar su nombre, había puesto los ojos en blanco. Seguía creyendo que era mejor que cualquiera.

-Hayes, Ford y Cooper, con el instructor Irvine.

Respire profundo al escuchar esto. Estaba en el equipo con Zell y no había otra cosa que me hiciera más feliz.

-A lo que nos queda –dijo Jason-, Heartilly, Collins y Anderson con el instructor Zell.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Zell. Era más que obvio que le causaba una gran felicidad tenerme en su equipo. Y qué decir de mí, me alegraba de igual forma.

-Cada instructor tiene en sus manos una hoja donde se explica detalladamente el nombre de cada uno de los ítems necesarios para aprobar. El instructor que los acompañe, no los ayudara en lo más mínimo, solo observara sus movimientos y los auxiliara en caso de ser necesario. Disponen de cuatro horas para regresar. En caso de no regresar a tiempo, no habrá nada que se pueda hacer. Así que –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del instructor. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Quistis debía sentirse afortunada-, les deseo buena suerte y regresen con bien.

-Prepárense con su instructor –continuó Jason-, en 5 minutos comenzaremos.

Me acerque un poco más a Zell para poder leer los requerimientos de la prueba.

-Steel pipe, spider web, Cockatrice Pinion, piedra mágica, ¿es esto una broma? –dijo Adam Collins, uno de los dos chicos con los cuales haría equipo.

-No se pueden confiar de esto –dijo Zell al momento-, estas criaturas por separadas pueden ser muy fáciles de derrotar, pero en grupo son muy complicadas. Por estos bosques –continuó-, rondan muchas manadas y les será muy difícil encontrar solo a uno.

-¿Cuál es la mejor técnica? –pregunté angustiada.

-mmm –pensó Zell unos segundos-. Correr con suerte y esperar a encontrar uno solo.

Ojala la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado. Los otros dos chicos que estaban en mi grupo eran hábiles, pero yo no sabía si realmente lo era, necesitábamos aprobar este examen para poder pasar al siguiente nivel. El clima no parecía estar de nuestro lado, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover haciendo aún más difícil esta expedición.

-Instructores –habló Jason-, acérquense por favor.

Zell y los demás instructores avanzaron hacia donde Jason se encontraba. En cualquier minuto esto comenzaría y ya no había vuelta atrás. No lograba calmar mis nervios, me sentía como una niña cuando tiene que separarse de su madre al ir por primera vez a la escuela. Esos eran de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mi madre.

Encontré a lo lejos a Selphie, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sonrió seguido de un gesto de aprobación. Trataba de darme ánimos pero no funcionaban. Si tan solo Squall estuviese aquí, otra cosa seria…

-Recuerden chicos –gritó Jason-, tienen 4 horas. Los esperaremos con ansias. Buena suerte.

Zell se acercó a nosotros listo para partir. Le habían dado un transmisor para cualquier problema que pudiese ocurrir. Estábamos listos para partir. Cuatro horas debían de bastar para regresar con todos los ítems necesarios.

Respiré profundo varias veces. Necesitaba toda la suerte del mundo para lo que seguía. _–Animo, Rinoa -_me dije a mi misma-. _Todo saldrá bien. _

-Muy bien chicos –habló Zell-, mucha suerte a los tres. Tratare de ayudarles en lo más que se pueda. Quiero que se sientan en confianza conmigo. Todo saldrá bien y cuando menos lo piensen ya serán todos unos See'ds.

Amaba realmente la forma de ser de Zell. No importaba que pasara, él siempre tenía ánimos para todos. Esto me relajo un poco. Había sido una gran suerte que hubiese estado con él. Nadie más podría darme la confianza que Zell irradiaba.

-Adelante y suerte chicos –dijo al momento en que hacia un gesto con la mano apuntándonos hacia delante. Los demás grupos ya habían comenzado a avanzar. En ese momento la lluvia había empezado a caer.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizá no era nada, probablemente miedo. Ya no quería pensar en nada de eso. Solo quería concentrarme las siguientes 4 horas. Hacer mi máximo esfuerzo para regresar triunfante para acabar rápidamente con esto que me mantenía unida a Balam Garden, quería alejarme de este lugar tan pronto fuera posible y la única forma de lograrlo, era siendo una See'd.

-Buenos días Xu –saludó Edea.

-Buenos días Matron ¿Qué la trae tan temprano? Y no es que me moleste verla por aquí –sonrió Xu

-Quería saber si de casualidad esta Squall. No supe si asistiría a las prácticas de esta mañana.

-Cuando llegué hace 10 minutos, él ya se encontraba aquí –dijo con un gesto-. No sé a qué hora llegaría.

-Este jovencito no aprende –dijo Edea con reproche-. Ya le dije que no debe de tomarse esto tan en serio. Todos ustedes se merecen unas vacaciones.

-No se preocupe –interrumpió Xu con una gran sonrisa-, amamos nuestro trabajo.

-Que aman ni que nada, ustedes están muy jóvenes para tanto estrés, eso no está bien –dijo al momento de avanzar hacia la oficina de Squall.

-¡Suerte! –gritó Xu- creo que no está de humor.

-No te preocupes –contestó Edea-, yo lo se manejar muy bien.

Edea tocó a la puerta esperando respuesta. Un gran silencio provenía del interior. Squall se sumergía tanto en su trabajo que se privaba de todo su alrededor y muchas veces no escuchaba el sonido de la puerta.

Edea volvió a tocar y abrió lentamente la puerta. Esperaba encontrar a Squall sentado frente a ese gran escritorio repleto de papeles, pero se asombró verlo de pie junto al gran ventanal que adornaba su oficina. Fuera, la lluvia empezaba a caer fuertemente.

-¿Squall?

Squall se giró al escuchar su nombre. Parecía muy pensativo.

-Toqué varias veces y no recibí respuesta.

-No te escuche –dijo pensativo-, disculpa.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraído mi niño? –Edea cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Squall.

-Nada –Squall avanzó hacia su escritorio-, no dormí bien, es todo.

-Mira –dijo Edea después de tomar asiento-, dirás que repito mucho las mismas cosas, pero todos ustedes son muy jóvenes para tanto estrés. Hacen perfectamente su trabajo, de eso no hay duda, pero no va con su edad. Deberían de viajar, de conocer el mundo. No estar atados a todas estas presiones.

-Solo te contradices, tu misma creaste este lugar y ¿ahora piensas que es malo? No lo entiendo.

-No necesitas entenderlo, solo ve tu aspecto, ¿te has mirado a un espejo? Luces sin ánimos, cansado y tu humor ha vuelto a empeorar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi humor con todo esto Edea? –interrumpió Squall sabiendo a que llevaría esta conversación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? –Edea se puso de pie nuevamente, sentía como si tratara con un desconocido, y esto la lastimaba mucho, ¿Cuándo había empezado a cambiar Squall? ¿Por qué uno de sus niños se aferraba a no ser feliz?- Antes parecías contento, lleno de vida, lleno de felicidad, y ahora, te rehúsas a todas estas cosas. Y ahora, ni siquiera quieres a Rinoa en tu vida.

-Sabía que para eso venias –dijo Squall después de un suspiro-. Y no quiero ofender, pero ¿Por qué no pueden entender que en lo que refiere a Rinoa y a mí, no es asunto de nadie?

-Sé que no es asunto de nadie -Edea caminó hacia el gran ventanal-, pero a todos nos preocupa su situación. Ambos están sufriendo y ninguno de los dos hace algo. Solo buscan pretextos bobos para evitarse. Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en estas cosas?

-Exacto, te admiro y te respeto demasiado. Siempre fuiste lo más cercano a una madre para mí, pero no esto no es de tu incumbencia. Nosotros arreglaremos las cosas de algún modo.

-¿Arreglarlas? –interrumpió Edea sarcásticamente- ¿Crees que con mandar a Rinoa lejos arreglaras las cosas?

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice –Squall levanto ambos brazos-. No estoy de acuerdo en que Seifer esté aquí de vuelta. Y mucho menos, de que este cerca de Rinoa. Es por eso que debe de aceptar su traslado.

-¿Sabes, Squall? –Edea había tomado asiento nuevamente-. Pienso que si no quieres a Rinoa en tu vida, tú no deberías de meterte en la suya. Si ella quiere estar cerca de Seifer, será su propia decisión. Ni tu ni nadie debe de influir en eso. Si ella quiere hacer su vida con él, adelante, que lo haga. Si tú decidiste hacer tu vida lejos de ella, deja que ella haga lo mismo. Debes permitirle que siga su camino.

-¿Y ya lo hizo no? –interrumpió Squall al recordar la escena de la que fue participe muy temprano. Rinoa y Seifer salían a toda prisa del centro de entrenamiento. Había sentido tanta rabia al verlos juntos que tuvo que contenerse y regresar a su habitación. No podía creer lo que había visto. Rinoa lo había engañado todo este tiempo. Nunca había dejado de amar a Seifer. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó muy extrañada.

-Vi a Rinoa y a Seifer salir muy temprano del centro de entrenamientos. Me imagino que pasaron la noche juntos.

-¿Y sentiste celos? –preguntó irónicamente Edea.

-¡Ese no es el punto Edea! –Squall había levantado el tono de voz-. ¿Qué hacían a esas horas? ¿Por qué estaban en ese lugar? –Squall había puesto ambas manos sobre sus sienes.

-Yo le pedí a Seifer que le ayudara a practicar para la prueba de ahora. Rinoa me conto que tú lo prometiste, pero veo que nunca tuviste el tiempo –Edea se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta-. Y no venía para seguir insistiendo en la relación de ambos. Quería que le quitaras el castigo a Selphie. Pienso que es algo muy injusto.

Después de decir esto, Edea cerró la puerta y dejo a un Squall mucho más pensativo de lo que ya se encontraba. ¿Por qué seguían insistiendo con Rinoa? ¿Por qué nadie entendía sus razones? No podía depender tanto de una persona. Eso lo hacía más débil y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Había sido una decisión muy difícil y egoísta. No podía seguir cerca de ella. No podía seguir así. Por eso, tomo esa gran decisión… se alejaría de Rinoa no importando lo que llegara a suceder. Se alejaría de la única persona que había despertado un sentimiento en el que jamás pensó que existiera.

Y ya nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de opinión. O eso llego a creer antes de escuchar lo que Seifer le había dicho: _"__Pues no te prometo nada, porque si he regresado fue por una sola cosa... recuperar lo que me pertenece"__. _No podía sacar esas palabras de su mente. Seguía convencido que él no había cambiado en nada. Seifer no era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que planeaba algo.

Necesitaba de algún modo tenerlo cerca, seguir sus movimientos. No podía confiar en él. Edea estaba cegada en el gran cambio de Seifer. Pero estaba seguro que los chicos le darían la razón ¿o no?

La lluvia había comenzado a caer fuertemente haciendo que nuestro paso fuera aún más lento. El fango formado nos hacía imposible avanzar a una velocidad deseada. Teníamos que andar con sumo cuidado para evitar algún accidente.

Hacían ya varios minutos que habíamos entrado a aquel bosque inmenso. Hasta el último segundo mantuve la esperanza de ver a Squall en el lugar para apoyarme. Pero tal y como lo imaginé, nunca llegó.

Sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros desde hacía tiempo, pero yo sola me atormentaba tratando de buscar la razón del porqué. Era una persona muy cobarde, porque no podía afrontar esto yo sola. Ya estaba cansada de ser una sufrida, de ser una persona que yo misma desconocía. Era tiempo de poner un alto a toda esta situación. Iba a cambiar todo. No importaba cuan largo seria el proceso. Ya todo estaba decidido.

Tenía que poner toda mi atención a esta prueba. No podía fallar y mucho menos poner en peligro a mis compañeros. Avanzaba cautelosamente por el camino marcado de Adam Collins y Matthew Anderson. Ambos iban delante de nosotros. Inspeccionaban el camino en señal de alguna criatura.

-¿Nerviosa? –La voz de Zell cortó aquel silencio, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Me asustaste Zell –contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tan feo estoy? –

-¡Claro que no! –levante un poco la voz –es solo que… estaba concentrada –mentí un poco.

-Deja los nervios a un lado, no te ayudaran en lo más mínimo. Solo disfruta el momento.

-¿El momento? –pregunté sarcásticamente-. Estoy empapada y apenas puedo caminar bien, ¿quieres que lo disfrute?

-Son gajes del oficio –contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú nunca ves lo malo de las cosas, ¿verdad? –pregunté.

-La vida es para disfrutarse, no podemos quejarnos de lo que tenemos. Si caes, debes levantarte, que no te importe lo grave de la caída –me respondió cerrándome un ojo.

-¿Por qué no me enamore de ti? –dije sarcásticamente con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-No lo sé –respondió rápidamente-, pero sinceramente, no eres mi tipo.

Escuchar todo aquello hizo que mi día mejorara considerablemente. Zell siempre conseguía ponerme de buen humor. Cosa que por el momento, le agradecía bastante.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que dejamos el campamento. Aún no había ninguna novedad. Era muy extraño todo aquello. La lluvia era el único sonido que cortaba aquella atmosfera de calma. Hacia algunos momentos que había empezado a caer con mucha más fuerza, provocando que disminuyéramos aún más nuestro paso.

Adam y Matthew iban al frente buscando cualquier indicio nos pudiera llevar hasta alguna de las criaturas necesarias para la prueba.

Todo aquel silencio y la gran calma del lugar me ponían aún más nerviosa. Tenía un presentimiento que no me dejaba. Estaba segura que algo no saldría bien. Quizá eran tan solo mis nervios. Esperaba estar ya de vuelta y poder tomar una ducha con agua caliente y poder descansar de todo esto.

De pronto una seña de Adam hizo que nos pusiéramos en guardia. Al parecer habían visto algo y apresuramos el paso para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué encontraron? –preguntó Zell.

-Aquello parece una guarida de Caterpillar –dijo Matthew apuntando hacia una cueva a lo lejos. Esta se encontraba en un desnivel no muy lejano.

-Pero no existe señal de alguna criatura –contestó Adam.

-Iré a investigar –caminó Zell-. Ustedes esperen aquí, yo les hare alguna seña en caso de que vea algo. No se muevan.

Zell bajo con cuidado por aquella ladera. La lluvia hacia más difícil cualquier maniobra. Todo estaba empapado y teníamos que tener sumo cuidado.

Nosotros esperábamos a Zell desde lo alto de aquel desnivel. Esperábamos cualquier indicio para poder poner en práctica nuestras habilidades. Bueno, las pocas habilidades que tenía.

-¿Saben? –Matthew cortó aquel silencio-, no me preocupa si no encontramos ningún ítem.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté esperando el motivo de su no preocupación.

-Por … qué –interrumpió Adam caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa sarcástica-, tu estas en nuestro grupo –me apuntó sínicamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida, apartándome de ellos.

-¿No entiendes? Si estamos contigo no nos reprobaran. Eres la consentida de todo mundo y no creo que Zell te ponga una mala calificación.

Sentí en ese momento que el coraje empezaba a invadirme. No me esperaba todo aquello.

-Están equivocados – alcé la voz-. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de trato especial y mucho menos soy la consentida de nadie –mi respiración empezaba a agitarse cada vez más.

-Claro que si –avanzó nuevamente Adam hacia mí-. Eres una buena para nada que llego hasta aquí gracias a la ayuda de sus amiguitos. A nosotros nos ha costado años de trabajo duro, pero a ti solo te basto revolcarte con el comandante ¿no?

-¡Cállate! –grité al momento que lanzaba por los aires a Adam. Tan solo lo había tocado con ambas manos sobre su pecho y con eso basto para que callera varios metros adelante.

-Eres muy fuerte para ser una mujer –dijo Adam limpiándose el fango de sus ropas-. Pero imagino que eso se debe a tus poderes de bruja ¿no?

-Ya déjala en paz –interrumpió Matthew-. No deberías de provocarla.

Veía el temor en sus ojos. Aquella mirada de miedo hacia una bruja. Estaba realmente enojada, pero debía de controlarme. Escuchaba claramente a Edea en mi mente. -_Tranquilízate Rinoa, no debes de perder el control-. _

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo –dije entre dientes-, no quiero verme en la necesidad de hacerte daño.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a lanzarme alguno de tus hechizos, bruja?

-Deja de provocarla –repetía Matthew.

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó Adam alejándose de él y acercándose lentamente hacia mí- ¡Vamos! Lanza uno de tus hechizos –levantaba ambos brazos-. Mátame para que puedan cazarte como la bruja que eres.

Esa, fue la última conversación que recuerdo, porque lo que siguió fue algo que nunca espere que llegara a suceder. Y mucho menos, algo de lo cual quisiera que se repitiera.

Un gran rugido interrumpió nuestra amigable charla. Un rugido que retumbó por todo aquel inmenso bosque haciendo que se me helara la sangre. La cara de horror de mis compañeros me aterrorizaba también. Un rugido tan increíble que hizo que todos nos cubriéramos los oídos.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –gritó fuertemente Adam para que lo pudiera escuchar fácilmente.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! –contesté del mismo modo. Al decir esto recordé a Zell. Este se encontraba debajo de aquel sendero y me giré rápidamente para encontrarlo.

Zell se encontraba al igual que nosotros con ambas manos sobre sus oídos. La cara de temor y confusión me hacían suponer lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente. Nadie sabía cuál era la procedencia de aquel siniestro ruido.

Y de pronto, aquel sonido espeluznante se detuvo. La lluvia se había detenido hacían unos minutos, y tan solo el golpeteo de las gotas cayendo desde la cima árboles se escuchaba.

Nuestros rostros de confusión eran aterradores. Permanecimos paralizados unos segundos hasta que decidí avanzar hasta donde Zell se encontraba. Pero no llegue muy lejos…

Debajo de nosotros, la tierra emitió un sonido abrupto. Tal como si fuera a partirse en mil pedazos. Un sonido que me paro en seco. Y acto seguido, una fuerte sacudida se dejó sentir. Lancé a Zell una mirada de miedo y eso fue lo último que pude hacer. La intensidad de aquel fenómeno no nos permitía mantenernos de pie.

-¿Qué es lo que ocasionaste? –gritó nuevamente Adam.

-¡Que yo no hice nada! –Exclamé- ¡No sé qué es lo está pasando!

Mi rostro permanecía pegado a aquel lodoso piso. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo esperaba que los chicos estuvieran bien y que nada les pasara. Pensé en el caos ocasionado en Balamb y los muchos destrozos que este ocasionaría. También pensé en Squall, en lo mucho que tendría que hacer después de todo lo ocurrido.

Varios segundos pasaron cuando por fin todo se detuvo. Permanecí unos momentos recostada en el piso, tratando de asimilar todo.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó William.

Adam y yo respondimos con la cabeza. Y nos pusimos de pie. Un gran alboroto se escuchaba a los alrededores. Todas aquellas criaturas vivientes en el bosque estaban asustadas. Estaba segura que la prueba se cancelaria. Pero salir de aquel bosque sería muy difícil.

-¿Están todos bien? –gritó Zell desde lejos sacudiéndose un poco el fango. Todavía se encontraba cerca de aquella cueva que investigaría.

-No te preocupes –contesté-. Sube para que podamos… -no pude terminar aquella frase.

Varios chillidos escaparon de aquella cueva. Zell se giró para ver el motivo que aquel alboroto. Pero nada lo preparo para lo siguiente.

Decenas de Catherpillars salían a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Unas tras otras empujándose a toda velocidad y Zell, estaba junto en medio del camino.

-¡Noo! –grite, pero nada pude hacer. Zell fue embestido por todas esas criaturas y rápidamente lo perdí de vista. Ahora, todas ellas se dirigían hacia nosotros. Adam y William treparon rápidamente un árbol cercano. Corrí pero fue inútil, me coloque detrás de un gran árbol, esperando no ser alcanzada ni vista por ninguna de aquellas bestias. Estaba preocupada por Zell, una embestida como esas, podría haber sido fatal. Pero no quería pensar en ello. El miedo se apoderaba de mí. Solo cerré mis ojos esperando que todo pasara rápidamente. _Zell_ –pensaba- _resiste por favor._

Cuando la tierra dejo de vibrar bajo mis pies. Significó que todo había pasado. La gran manada de Catherpillars se había perdido en alguna parte del bosque. Deje pasar todavía algunos segundos para tomar todo el aire necesario. Pero al abrir los ojos, perdí la respiración.

Mi corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos. No podía estar pasando. Todo era parte de un sueño. _-¡Oh por Dios !_ –susurro William. Aquella frase me hizo entender que no se trataba de uno.

Frente a mí y con un semblante de maldad pura se encontraba algo que no debería de habitar en este bosque, no en este continente. Un T-rex enorme me miraba fijamente, tenía su hocico abierto de par en par, repleto de grandes y filosos dientes, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Era muy diferente a los que había visto con anterioridad. Era oscuro y reflejaba crueldad pura.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del miedo. Sentía pánico. Jamás podríamos contra él. Debía de tomar una decisión rápido. No podría llegar hasta Zell sin ser alcanzada por el T-rex y estaba segura que Adam Y William jamás bajarían de aquel árbol.

Debía de hacer algo y no había más tiempo. El T-rex esperaba minuciosamente algún movimiento de mi parte. No podía quedarme ahí y luchar contra él. Pero, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que pudiera perderlo dentro de aquel bosque? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-¡Saquen a Zell de aquí! –grité fuertemente al momento en que empecé a correr a toda prisa. La vibración bajo mis pies me indicaba que todo había salido conforme a mi plan. Aquel T-rex me seguía. De alguna manera trataría de perderlo. O eso esperaba. Cerré mis ojos y saqué toda la energía que pude. No sabía cuánto tardaría esto, pero tendría que aguantar si quería salvar mi propia vida.

-_Resiste, Zell_ –pensé mientras apuraba el paso.

En el tiempo que tenía de vida, Squall jamás había sentido un temblor de aquella magnitud. Aun no podía creer lo que hasta hace unos minutos había empezado. Un violento e inesperado terremoto había sacudido la región.

Fuera, aun se podía escuchar las alarmas que se activaban en caso de un siniestro así. Debía de actuar rápido y poner total orden dentro del Garden.

¿Lo más difícil de todo aquello? Tener que emitir un comunicado de calma para todos los estudiantes. Nunca se le había dado el tener que hablar ante tantas personas. Pero no había nada más que hacer, sabía que Cid no daría un discurso, así que caminó hacia una esquina de su oficina y prendió el interruptor del micrófono.

"_Jóvenes, acabamos de presenciar un gran movimiento y se les pide total y completa calma. Aún no sabemos los alcances que pudimos tener con este siniestro. Solo les pido paciencia. Por favor, auxilien a los heridos en caso de que los haya. No abarroten los corredores ni las aulas. Les pido que por algunos minutos salgan a las áreas verdes del Garden para que se pueda revisar todo el inmueble en caso de objetos o derrumbes que pongan en peligro su estadía en este lugar._

_ Les pido también paciencia, por el momento no contamos con ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior. Ya alguien está trabajando en ello. Afortunadamente la energía eléctrica está funcionando perfectamente y no tenemos ningún inconveniente. _

_ Estén atentos a las indicaciones posteriores. Sigan las instrucciones de los Instructores a cargo_"

Squall apagó el micrófono y observó su oficina. Había quedado hecho un desastre. Luego recogería. Ahora, tenía que ponerse en contacto con Quistis para cancelar la prueba que tenían. Ante un evento de tal magnitud, cualquier actividad exterior tenía que ser cancelada.

Esperaba que las líneas de comunicación con las que contaba el Garden ante alguna catástrofe funcionaran perfectamente. Levanto el auricular y comenzó a marcar.

Espero varios segundos hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Squall? ¿Cómo está todo por haya? –se escuchaba la voz de preocupación de Quistis.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hasta el momento, no me he podido poner en contacto con nadie. La comunicación está fatal. La lluvia paro hace algunos minutos pero nada ha mejorado.

-Tienes que sacarlos de allí de alguna forma. La prueba se cancela hasta nuevo aviso.

-Está bien –dijo Quistis-. Pero…

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Squall al escuchar esto último.

-Parece que algo no anda bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Squall desconcertado ante tanto misterio.

Quistis le explicó lo que había sucedido antes de que comenzara a moverse la tierra. Aquel rugido tan estremecedor del cual no tenían idea de donde provenía.

Squall no creyó que fuese algo malo. Cualquier criatura del bosque pudo haber hecho eso. Pero quistis jamás le explico la magnitud de aquel sonido. Tenía que dejar a cargo a alguien en Balamb para que el pudiera ir hacia donde Quistis y Jason se encontraban. Tenía que ir y ayudar a que los demás grupos regresaran con bien.

- Sigan tratando de ponerse en contacto. Llegaré en menos de 10 minutos –después de decir esto, Squall colgó el auricular y salió a toda prisa de su oficina. En el camino puso al tanto a Xu de la situación y la dejo a cargo de la revisión de los edificios de Balam Garden.

-Solo esto me faltaba –pensó Xu al ver como Squall entraba al elevador que lo llevaría hacia el primer piso.

-¡Vamos chicos, apresúrense! –gritaba Selphie que iba por detrás de su grupo. Hacia unos minutos que eran perseguidos por una extraña creatura que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Habían tratado de luchar contra ella pero era extremadamente poderosa. Supe al instante que estaba poniendo en peligro las vidas de los jóvenes cadetes y tuvieron que huir. Había lanzado un hechizo cegador para distraer al animal. Pero esto, solo les había concedido una pequeña ventaja, ya que la creatura rápidamente los empezaba a alcanzar.

Selphie necesitaba separarse del grupo. Ser la carnada para que los chicos pudieran salir de aquel bosque. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo, eran su completa responsabilidad. Minutos antes, mientras corrían, los había puesto al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer: _"quiero que de alguna forma trepen a los árboles, sé que suena absurdo –dijo mientras miraba la cara de confusión de los chicos-, pero es la única opción que tenemos. Yo lo distraeré y haré que me siga para que ustedes tengan tiempo de salir de aquí. Así que, en cuanto miren una oportunidad, háganlo. _

_Yo iré detrás de ustedes, cuidándoles la espalda. Y por favor, pase lo que pase, no bajen. Háganlo hasta que yo esté lejos y no se separen"._

-¡Chicooos! –gritó Selphie mientras corría-. Deben de hacer lo que les dije.

-¡No puedo! –Selphie escucho el sollozo de la cadete que corría frente a ella.

-¡Vamos Hannah, no puedes rendirte! –gritó la instructora.

De pronto, un gran estruendo se escuchó. El sonido de una explosión cerca de donde se encontraban hizo que girara su cabeza para ver de lo que se trataba.

La criatura se encontraba tendida, producto de aquella detonación. Instintivamente, Selphie corrió hacia ella, era la oportunidad que esperaba. Avanzó a gran paso teniendo que esquivar varias ramas que se encontraban por todos lados. Su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su lugar. Sabía que era la adrenalina. Esa sensación que se producía al momento de una pelea. La sensación de no tener control sobre ti. De dar todo en el campo de batalla. Por eso, amaba ser parte de esto.

Selphie llego rápidamente y lanzo un hechizo, justo cuando la bestia estaba a punto de ponerse en pie.

-¡Gravedad! –gritó al momento de lanzar una gran bola negra. La criatura rápido se vio envuelta en aquel poder esférico y fue elevada por el aire. Este poder le quitaría gran parte de su energía. Razón perfecta para que le concediera aún más tiempo.

Eran pocos los hechizos que Selphie controlaba a la perfección. Este era uno de ellos. Había sido muy útil en la lucha contra Ultimecia. Y confiaba que esta vez no sería la excepción.

De pronto, una flecha cortó el aire frente a ella y atravesó el cuerpo del animal. Un fuerte alarido llego con total nitidez hacia los oídos de Selphie, haciéndole que se le helara la sangre. Rápidamente sin soltar el hechizo, giró su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía aquella excelente ayuda.

-¿Estas bien? –Taylor Scott, otro de los instructores a cargo. Llego a toda prisa sosteniendo un arco entre sus manos.

-Gracias a dios –Selphie dio un gran suspiro-. Pensé que nunca llegarían. Supe que la explosión fue causada por alguno de ustedes pero, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Contratiempos –contestó el instructor-. Ahora, no lo sueltes –dijo refiriéndose a la criatura-. ¡Ahora chicos!, como lo habíamos planeado.

Dos cadetes salieron de entre los árboles. El primero, con una gran lanza rápidamente atravesó a la bestia. El segundo, usaba al igual que el instructor un arco. Rápidamente, los alaridos se volvieron a escuchar. El animal trataba de liberarse de aquel campo en el que se encontraba prisionero. Luchaba arduamente para liberarse. Selphie intentaba contenerlo, pero era muy fuerte. No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar.

-¡Trueno! –se escuchó de pronto.

Un gran rayo apareció y golpeó directamente. Liam Johnson, otro de los instructores, había aparecido en el mejor de los momentos.

-¡Está cayendo! –gritó uno de los cadetes.

Acto seguido, otra flecha volvió atravesar el cuerpo casi inerte de aquella bestia.

-Suéltalo Selphie –dijo Taylor-. Ya no podrá hacer nada.

Selphie retiró aquel hechizo y la criatura se desplomo sobre el fango. Aun se podía observar que respiraba lentamente. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Se escuchó un último gruñido antes de que su corazón fuera atravesado por una de las lanza.

El rostro de todos reflejaba un gran miedo. Acababan de acabar con una criatura desconocida. En la que fueron necesarias varias personas para su eliminación.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó Taylor desconcertado.

-No lo sé –contestó Selphie-. Pero no me gusta nada de esto. Nunca había visto una criatura así. No debemos permanecer más en este lugar.

-Eso no es todo –interrumpió Liam-. Hace unos minutos, un Ruby dragón paso muy cerca de nosotros. Afortunadamente, no logro vernos.

-¿Qué? –dijo Selphie horrorizada-. Eso es imposible. Esas criaturas solo se encuentran al Oeste de aquí, en la isla cercana al infierno.

-Pues eso fue lo que vimos.

-No puede ser –Selphie coloco ambas manos sobre su cabeza-. ¿Qué está pasando?

Los cadetes que se encontraban a cargo de Selphie se fueron acercando cada vez más. Se encontraban completamente aterrorizados.

-Muy buen trabajo, chicos –les dijo Selphie-. Tomen un descanso en lo que partimos, ¿Dónde están tus chicos? –se giró hasta a Liam.

-Se quedaron atrás, bueno, dos de ellos.

-¿Cómo que dos de ellos? –habló Taylor.

-Seifer se fue –dijo después de un suspiro-. Fue tras Rinoa.

-¿Qué? –dijo Selphie fuertemente-. ¿Rinoa? ¿Cómo que tras de Rinoa? Rinoa estaba con Zell –conforme pasaba el tiempo, Selphie se aterrorizaba cada vez más.

-Mira Selphie –contestó-, algo muy extraño está pasando aquí y tenemos que salir rápidamente. Casi fuimos interceptados por ese dragón y afortunadamente logramos escapar. En el camino, nos topamos con Zell y dos de sus chicos.

-¿Dónde está Zell? ¿Qué paso con Rinoa?

-Zell fue embestido por una manada de Caterpillar y se encuentra gravemente herido. No sé si vaya a librarlo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se encuentra? –gritó Selphie angustiada. Trataba de localizarlo por algún lugar.

-Esta con los otros chicos. Trate de ayudarlo con algún hechizo, pero me fue imposible. Debemos de llevarlo lo más pronto posible con Kadowaki.

Selphie no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso estaría soñando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Dónde está Rinoa?- -preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Fueron atacados por un T-Rex gigante, el más grande que hayan visto en su vida, según ellos –continuó Liam-. Y Rinoa, fue el señuelo para que los chicos, junto con Zell pudieran escapar.

Selphie sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? ¿Dónde se encontraba en estos momentos?

-¿Y Almasy? –preguntó Taylor.

-Cuando nos topamos con los chicos y supimos lo que había pasado, sin pensarlo, Seifer fue tras ella. Y no pudimos detenerlo.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Taylor-. No podemos dejar a esos cadetes atrás.

Selphie trataba de pensar en alguna solución. Pero no podía concentrarse. ¿Dónde estaba Rinoa? Y ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba Irvine?

-¿Alguno de sus transmisores sirven? –preguntó Selphie después de algunos segundo.

-No –dijo Liam a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-. Perdí comunicación momentos antes del temblor.

-Yo tampoco –agregó Taylor-. Es imposible que nos comuniquemos estando tan adentro.

-Ustedes dos encárguense de los chicos –habló de pronto Selphie-. Yo iré tras Seifer y Rinoa.

-¿Estás loca? –dijo Liam con tono de preocupación-. Hay pocas posibilidades que los encuentres. Además, este lugar se ha vuelto extremadamente peligroso.

-Piensen las posibilidades que tenemos. Hay 7 cadetes poco experimentados y Zell está muy herido. Juntos, pueden sacar a estos chicos de aquí. De otro modo, si nos separamos, hay cero posibilidades de poder sobrevivir.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó por ultimo Liam.

-Completamente.

Después de eso, ambos grupos se separaron. Selphie emprendió su viaje en la dirección que Adam y William le habían indicado. Solo esperaba encontrar con bien a Rinoa. Seifer también había ido en su búsqueda. -_Ojala y ese bueno para nada pueda llegar a tiempo_ –pensaba.

También le abrumaba no saber nada de Irvine. No quería saber nada más de él. Pero aun así, le preocupaba como pudiera estarla pasando en estos momentos.

-_Resiste sanguijuela, resiste_ –pensaba Selphie mientras corría a toda prisa por aquel oscuro y peligroso lugar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Aun, no había podido perder al T-rex que ferozmente me perseguía. No era mucha la ventaja que llevaba. Trataba de zigzaguear entre los árboles. Pero este animal era muy inteligente.

Había perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación. No sabía hacia donde corría y no conocía en lo más mínimo aquel lugar. Mis fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme y mi respiración cada vez se volvía más dolorosa.

Sentía que conforme pasaban los segundos me hacia más lenta. Todo aquel fango hacia que mis botas fueran aún más pesadas y resbaladizas. Era lo único que rogaba. Que no cayera.

Seguía corriendo hasta que de pronto a lo lejos pude divisar un claro entre toda aquella espesura del bosque. Había una colina grande de piedras y arbustos perfecta como para poder perder a la criatura.

Conseguí sacar fuerza de algún lado para poder alcanzar aquel lugar. Pero mi decepción y desesperación se hizo llegar cuando estando muy cerca de aquellas rocas, me percaté de que eran mucho más altas de lo que había pensado. Jamás lograría trepar sin ser alcanzada por el T-rex.

Rápidamente, perdí la única esperanza que me quedaba. ¿Sería acaso mi fin? Sin saber que hacer me detuve por completo y me giré hacia el animal. Varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Aún faltaban metros para que fuera alcanzada por la bestia. Pero no moriría cobardemente. Moriría peleando como toda una SeeD. Lucharía contra ella, teniendo muy mínimas posibilidades de victoria.

Di un último suspiro y desenvainé la espada que hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera pesaba. Puse ambas manos frente a mí apretándola fuertemente.

-Fue un placer coincidir contigo Squall –dije como un susurro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces? –alguien gritó a mis espaldas-. ¡Corre!

Me giré para ver el origen de aquella voz. Había un sujeto por encima de aquellas rocas. Se encontraba sobre sus rodillas estirando una de sus manos.

-¡Corre! –volvió a gritar.

Instintivamente y sin saber de quien se trataba. Solté mi espada y comencé a correr hacia él. Tenía que dar un gran salto para poder alcanzar su mano. Solo había una oportunidad.

El T-rex se había acercado bastante y parecía aún mas furioso. Sentía que me pisaba los talones. Tenía que apresurarme.

No sabía cuál era el momento exacto de dar el brinco. Y ¿si quedaba muy corto? Y ¿si con mi propio peso arrastraba a aquel individuo? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Hubo un segundo en los que cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente. –_Voy a lograrlo_ –me repetía constantemente. A casi un metro de que el camino se acabara. Di el salto más grande que pude haber imaginado. En el aire, logre impulsarme aún más de un pequeño peldaño entre las piedras. Lo que me ayudo a poder aferrarme a la mano de aquel desconocido.

-Sujétate fuerte –gritó-. Impúlsate con tus pies.

Comenzó a mover mis pies, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de apoyo. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar teniéndome suspendida con un brazo. Empecé a apoyarme con lo que encontraba y rápidamente me fue subiendo. En ese instante el t-rex golpeó de lleno a aquel conjunto de rocas haciendo que perdiéramos el piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado.

Aun no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido. Había decidido pelear contra aquella criatura aun sabiendo que no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de ganar. Cuando de la nada un ser extraño me ayudo a ¿salir con vida?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rinoa?

Cuando escuche mi nombre me gire hacia él. De modo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunté desconcertada. Pero fue en ese momento en el que supe que conocía a esa persona de algún lugar.

-Eso no importa en estos momentos. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Nos encontrábamos completamente sin salida. El T-rex golpeaba frenéticamente las rocas. Esperando que de algún modo cayéramos.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –pregunté.

-Yo lo distraeré –contestó rápidamente-. Como a medio kilómetro al sur hay un río. Tienes que seguirlo cuesta abajo. Eso te llevara a…

-¿Balamb? –interrumpí

-Si, a Balamb –afirmó-. Pero tienes que ser precavida. No muy lejos de ahí, hay un pequeño precipicio. No lo suficiente para que alguien muera. Pero si caes ahí, será muy difícil que alguien te encuentre –dijo esto después de una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que me resultaba familiar.

-¿Me seguirás? –pregunté.

-No, bajaré y me llevare al t-rex para que tú puedas escapar.

-Pero no podrás contra el –dije preocupada.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control –dijo esto después de cerrarme un ojo. ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de atenciones conmigo?- ¿estas lista?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra. Mucha suerte –dijo esto y después comenzó a bajar por un costado de aquellas rocas. El t-rex parecía que lo esperaba ya que rápidamente empezó a acercarse a él.

Aquella extraña persona comenzó a correr y fue seguido por la criatura. Era el momento adecuado para bajar.

Quistis no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. Irvine que había sido el primero en llegar junto con sus chicos. Le había contado lo sucedido. Habían visto todo tipo de criaturas extrañas. Ninguna de ellas perteneciente a ese lugar. Afortunadamente habían logrado salir de ahí sin sufrir algún percance.

Ahora, lo único que le preocupaba, eran los demás chicos. Sabía que se encontraba en excelente manos. Pero aun así, había algo que no estaba bien. En pocos minutos si no aparecían, estaba decidida a entrar.

Squall estaba a punto de llegar pero la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella. Selphie, Zell y Rinoa aún seguían dentro y le preocupaba que algo pudiese pasarles.

-¡Ahí viene otro grupo! –una voz a lo lejos la saco de su concentración.

Quistis se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia donde iban apareciendo los chicos. Esta vez se trataba de un grupo más numeroso.

-Creo que ahí están todos –dijo Jason siguiendo a Quistis.

Quistis avanzó con ansiedad. Quería estar segura de que todos se encontraban con bien. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban y lo que miro no le agrado del todo. Los rostros cansados y aterrados de los cadetes hacían que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué se encontraban de aquella forma?

Varios de los cadetes se tiraron al piso para descansar. Algunos de los paramédicos que se encontraban en el lugar en caso de algún accidente, rápidamente se acercaron a auxiliarlos. Tenían que cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran con bien.

-¡Aquí tenemos a un herido! –Quistis escuchó a lo lejos y sintió como se le agitaba el corazón. ¿Qué había pasado como para que hubiese un herido? Esquivó a los jóvenes cadetes que yacían en el suelo y llegó hasta la persona que se encontraba herida.

-¡Oh por dios! –solo un susurro fue lo que salió de Quistis. Su respiración se había cortado por completo al ver a su compañero de la infancia tendido con graves heridas. Zell respiraba afortunadamente, pero se encontraba muy mal herido. Tenía que recibir atención médica de inmediatamente.

-¿Zell? –Quistis se había inclinado hacia el- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Di algo –una lagrima había caído sobre el cuerpo de Zell.

-Tiene que retirarse jovencita –decía uno de los paramédicos-. Tiene que dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Jason trataba de poner de pie a Quistis, pero ella no quería separarse de Zell. Se encontraba petrificada frente a su amigo. Aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tenía que salir de esta. Tenía que sobrevivir y seguir compartiendo sonrisas con todo el mundo.

-Vamos Quistis, tienen que llevarse a Zell –Jason la tomó de uno de sus brazos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Quistis sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde es Selphie? –la voz de Irvine hizo que Quistis se girara abruptamente hacia donde se encontraba.

-No puede ser –susurró después de tratar de encontrarla entre la multitud. Y en efecto, Selphie no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-¡¿Dónde está Selphie? –Irvine había tomado del brazo a uno de los cadetes que habían sido asignados a la pequeña instructora.

Las lágrimas habían caído nuevamente por el rostro de Quistis. Este era un lado que ella nunca hubiese querido mostrar en público, pero todo era inevitable. Primero, había aparecido Zell muy mal herido y ahora Selphie se encontraba dentro de aquel bosque sola. No, no estaba sola…

-¡Jason! –habló de pronto haciendo que Jason se exaltara.

-¿Qué sucede? No me asustes –Jason miró el rostro serio de Quistis. Sabía que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Sabía que esos chicos eran sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Y no podía hacer nada para mitigar el dolor del amor de su vida. Nada que estuviera en sus manos.

-Dime que Rinoa está entre los chicos que llegaron –dijo muy seriamente al cerrar sus ojos. No quería voltear a ningún lado.

Era verdad, se había olvidado por completo de Rinoa. Y tal y como lo había mencionado, no se encontraba en aquel lugar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allá dentro? ¿Dónde estaba Selphie y Rinoa? Y … ¿Dónde estaba Seifer Almasy?

-Me temo que no –respondió muy pausadamente-, y tampoco esta Seifer.

Al escuchar esto, Quistis salió a toda prisa hacia donde Liam y Taylor se encontraban.

-¿Dónde está Rinoa y Selphie? –gritó frente a ellos. Irvine ya se encontraba a su lado.

Liam le explicó todo lo que había sucedido. Desde el momento en que la tierra había dejado de moverse, hasta el momento en que habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban.

Todo parecía salido de un cuento de terror. Nada de lo que le habían contado parecía tener sentido. ¿criaturas imposibles habitando aquel bosque? No lo podía creer.

-Tengo que ir por ella –dijo de pronto Irvine.

-No puedes ir solo –dijo Jason-. Squall no debe de tardar. Debemos esperarlo –trató de calmarlo.

-¡No puedo esperar! –gritó angustiado. Su rostro no reflejaba otra cosas más que dolor.

-Se cómo te sientes Irvine –habló Quistis-. Pero debemos esperar. Tenemos que planear algo y entrar en grupos. Solo, no llegarías a ningún lado.

-¡Pero Rinoa también está ahí! –contestó rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede con Rinoa? –Squall había llegado sin que nadie se percatara. Había tomado por sorpresa a todos-. ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Parecen que las cosas se salieron de control –respondió Jason-.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Squall dirigiéndose hacia Irvine y Quistis.

-Selphie, Seifer y Rinoa siguen dentro –habló Irvine.

Después de esto, ambos instructores pusieron al tanto a Squall. Todos y cada uno de los detalles fueron sorprendiendo cada vez más al comandante. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Parecía que el día no acabaría bien.

-Preparen sus cosas –dijo después de escuchar todo-. Partiremos en unos minutos.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Jason.

-No pienso dejar más tiempo a Rinoa y a Selphie en ese lugar.

-Y no olvides a Seifer –habló Jason, aunque sabía que era lo menos importante. Para él, no importaba si se quedaba ahí o no. Seifer había tomado muchas vidas anteriormente. Vidas jóvenes e inocentes, con mucho camino por vivir. Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser un cadete el cual estaba bajo su cargo. No quería que su historial quedara manchado por culpa de alguien como Seifer.

-¡No me importa lo que pueda sucederle a Seifer! Por mí que se pudra en ese lugar –contestó irritado. El comandante había puesto una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sentía que iba a explotarle. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente-. Lo único que me importa es traer de vuelta a Rinoa.

-Y a Selphie –interrumpió rápidamente Irvine con un tono amenazante.

-Y a Selphie –repitió Squall más calmado. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar este tipo de cosas cuando él estaba al mando?-. Preparen el equipo –dijo dirigiéndose a Quistis y a Jason-. Saldremos en unos minutos.

Después de esto, Quistis y Jason se alejaron. Tenían que recolectar lo necesario para la misión. No sería algo fácil. Aquel bosque estaba repleto de criaturas inimaginables. Sería algo muy peligroso, pero estaban sus compañeros de por medio.

Squall por su lado, bajaba accesorios que podrían ser útiles del automóvil en el que había llegado. Sogas, arneses, linternas, en fin, todo lo que pudiera necesitarse. Sabía que esta sería otra gran prueba, justo como la sucedida hace un par de meses cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a Ultimecia.

Nuevamente la vida de Rinoa estaba en peligro y ahora, no estaba completamente seguro de que estuviera con bien. Sabía que había actuado impulsivamente. Aunque él hubiese hecho lo mismo: salvar a sus compañeros de una amenaza evidente. Era muy valiente y se sentía orgulloso de ella.

¿Orgullo? No, preocupación. Había algo en el fondo que lo preocupaba bastante. Sabía que ella era una persona muy hábil, pero sola no podría contra aquel T-rex. Rogaba que Selphie llegara a tiempo para poder auxiliarla, aunque por igual, no había forma de vencer. Solo le quedaba una esperanza: Seifer.

Seifer tenía que llegar a ellas. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero reconocía sus habilidades. ¿_Depositar todas las esperanzas en Seifer_? Squall soltó una leve sonrisa al pensar esto. ¿Cómo podía confiar en esa basura? ¿Cómo podía confiarle a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo? ¿Cómo podía confiarle a la mujer que más amaba?

-Resiste Rinoa –Squall susurró al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia aquel sombrío bosque-. Ya voy por ti…

**Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero terminar el siguiente capítulo, este salió larguísimo y tuve que recortarlo si no, nunca acababa. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas las personas que me volvieron a animar. Gracias también a ale Torres por agregarme a Facebook, este capítulo va dedicado a ti.. gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno pues por fin otro capitulo después de años jajjaa.. la verdad que no se cuanto tiempo me tomo subirlo pero ahora soy una mujer trabajadora con poco tiempo, así que aproveche las vacaciones decembrinas para poder terminarlo. Espero que les guste, cada vez se va poniendo mas interesante desde mis punto de vista hehe ya me dirán si estoy en ol correcto.. Saludos y mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

CAPITULO 10

Me había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensé el bajar de aquellas rocas. No lo había hecho sin salir lastimada. Varios rasguños me rodeaban el cuerpo. Pero eso no me importaba. Lo único que quería era poder salir de aquel lugar.

Tomé aire varias veces para calmarme y tratar de orientarme. Tenía que seguir hacia el sur en busca de aquel río que me llevaría a Balamb. Sabía que si lograba concentrarme lo suficiente sería capaz de escuchar el correr del agua. Pero eso era algo imposible. No había calma en esos momentos.

Tratar de tranquilizarme me había llevado más tiempo de lo que creí. Debía apresurarme. Comencé a caminar a paso veloz hacia el lugar donde yo creía que se encontraba el Sur. No había avanzado mucho cuando de pronto una voz corto aquel lúgubre silencio.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –gritó desesperado aquel individuo.

-Es que me tomo más tiempo del que…

-Debiste estar ya en el río –interrumpió-. Ese animal no es de esta tierra. Es de alguna forma superior, más inteligente y no se tragó en nada el anzuelo.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? –pregunté horrorizada.

-Lo aturdí unos minutos. Debemos salir de aquí. Algo me dice que ese T-rex esta tras de ti –dijo en un tono preocupante.

-¿Tras de mí? –pensé. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a mí. No ahora.

-Tenemos que perderlo en el acantilado –dijo esto y me tomo de la mano. Juntos comenzamos a correr rápidamente. Nuevamente solo escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración agitada.

Un gran rugido tras nosotros, me hizo comprender que el T-rex nuevamente nos seguía. Ya estaba cansada de huir. Teníamos que ponerle un fin a esto de inmediatamente.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? –grité cuando llevábamos algunos minutos corriendo.

-Debemos de rodear el rio. Tenemos que llegar hasta el acantilado y tratar de perderlo allí.

Seguimos avanzando cuando de pronto el camino frente a nosotros se cortó. Había un barranco no muy profundo. Pero sería lo suficientemente útil como para lograr perder al animal.

-Es un camino sin salida –grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Es perfecto para perderle –dijo mientras miraba hacia ambos lados-. Todo tiene que salir bien.

-¡Hay que bajar! –dije fuertemente-. Así, no nos podrá seguir.

-No –contestó arduamente-. Tenemos que hacer que el baje, así le será más difícil seguirnos. Además, debemos de ir hacia el otro lado.

Me parecía una idea muy absurda. Nosotros podríamos bajar fácilmente con total precaución. Así, a la criatura le sería más difícil bajar y seguirnos.

-Pienso que será un suicidio –grité.

-Confía en mí –dijo con un tierno tono de voz. Su mirada había cambiado por completo. Era una mirada dulce y comprensiva. En ese instante, comprendí de quien se trataba…

-Sube a ese árbol –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –respondí tontamente- ¿para qué? –volví a preguntar.

-Tengo un plan –parecía muy decidido-. Tienes que permanecer en ese árbol –había señalado uno que se encontraba a la orilla del acantilado-. Yo trataré de distraerlo. Lo enfureceré y cuando venga a atacarme, correré hacia ti, me aferraré de alguna forma al árbol y así el T-rex caerá.

No podía creer lo estúpido de aquel plan**. **No habría posibilidad de que aquello saliera a la perfección.

-¿Has escuchado por un momento lo que dijiste? –pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Sé que suena tonto, pero no hay otra opción –dijo un poco apenado-. Tengo que ponerte a salvo y no hay ninguna otra forma.

Aquel sujeto había avanzado hacia mí. Su mirada de ternura me desconcertaba. No podía estar pasando todo aquello. ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar? Tendría que preguntárselo cuando saliéramos de todo esto.

Me ayudó a trepar sobre aquel árbol. Había una rama que me cubría perfectamente. Estaba asustada. No confiaba en aquel plan. Tenía que permanecer en completo silencio, hasta que aquella criatura desapareciera.

Mi corazón parecía salirse nuevamente de mi pecho. Debía odiarme en este momento. Últimamente no lo había tratado del todo bien. Muchas emociones permanecían encerradas en él. Y debía ponerles fin de una vez por todas.

-¡Hey! ¡Sé que estas en algún lado! –Gritaba aquella persona-. ¡Ven por mi, maldito animal!

Había un completo silencio que erizaba la piel. De pronto, no había rastro de aquella criatura infernal. Ni un solo movimiento. Nada.

Lo único que podía escuchar era mi respiración agitada. Sabía que debía de estar en alguna parte. Pero desde donde me encontraba, no podía visualizar nada. Las múltiples ramas impedían mi visión. Solo trataba de agudizar cada vez más el oído.

-¿Dónde estás? –murmuraba. Me sentía al borde de la locura. No podría soportar esto ni un minuto más.

De pronto, un leve crujir me puso alerta. Al parecer aquel individuo no se había percatado de aquel sonido. Puse toda mi atención a todo a mí alrededor. Trataba de contener mi respiración, ya que parecía impedirme escuchar con determinación. Debía vigilar a mí alrededor. Prevenir desde algún lado.

Y tal y como si se tratase de una persona, aquel T-rex avanzaba a paso sigiloso entre la maleza. Si alguien me lo hubiese contado, jamás lo hubiera creído. No podía creer lo que miraban mis ojos. Ese ser no pertenecía a este mundo. Era demasiado inteligente. Tenía que ponerlo al tanto a aquel joven sin que aquella criatura lo supiera. Todo parecía muy complicado, ya que cada vez más se alejaba tratando de encontrar a la bestia.

Aquel T-rex se acercaba lentamente, tratando de atacar por la espalda.

_-¿Por qué no voltea?_ –pensé-. Tengo que bajar. Tengo que ayudarlo.

Y sin pensarlo, acosté mi cuerpo sobre aquella rama y me giré levemente hacia un lado. Quede colgada de ambos brazos, esperando el momento justo de soltarme. Aquel T-rex ya había dejado atrás el árbol donde me encontraba. Así que era imposible verme colgada de aquella forma.

-¡Hey! –grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía colgada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! –escuché a la lo lejos.

El T-rex se detuvo en seco e ignoro aquella voz. Su mirada permanecía fijamente con la mía. Veía su deseo de atacarme. No sé qué era esa criatura, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era de que no pertenecía este mundo.

-¡Ven, que esperas! –grité-. ¡Sé que vienes por mí! –Agité mis pies para ganar aún más su atención- ¡Ven lagartija, cómeme! –Todo había salido tal como lo había pensado. Pronto empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Era el momento indicado para soltarme. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, no lo esperaba.

Solté ambas manos para caer al suelo y huir de ahí, pero la manga de mi chaqueta había quedado atorada. La fuerte sacudida que sufrí a causa de esto hizo que quedara mal colgada dándole la espalda a aquella criatura. Entre en pánico.

Trataba de soltar la parte atorada, pero era inútil. Tampoco podía zafar mi brazo. Era mi fin. Estaba convencida.

Escuchaba muy cerca a aquel T-rex. Avanzaba muy lentamente. Parecía como si disfrutara el momento. Sabía que había ganado. Era una presa fácil, colgada en aquel lugar.

Seguía moviéndome para tratar de zafarme de mi chaqueta, pero seguía siendo inútil. Lo único que logre, fue darle la cara a aquel animal que se encontraba listo para matarme. Si me iba a comer, prefería mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Todo parecía salido de un sueño. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Apenas y recuerdo esas escenas.

El T-rex se acercó lo demasiado como para alcanzar uno de mis pies. Pero no me dejé. Empecé a patearlo lo más fuerte que podía, para evitar que mordiera alguna de mis piernas. No dejaba de moverlas. Esto, lo enfurecía cada vez más.

Los rugidos era lo único que escuchaba a mí alrededor. Al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarme a este tipo de cosas? ¿No le bastaba al destino haberme puesto en el camino de una hechicera? Llegue al punto en el que ya nada me sorprendía.

De pronto, un gritó me devolvió las esperanzas de salir con vida. Aquel extraño sujeto había aparecido de la nada. Y lo mejor de todo, había trepado al dorso de ese T-rex, haciendo que su furia fuera en aumento. Era mi gran oportunidad. Tenía que zafarme mientras estuviera distraído.

Aquella persona se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas para no salir por los aires. La criatura giraba como loca para tratar de bajarlo de encima. Pero no solo trataba de lanzarlo lejos, también intentaba morderlo.

Mientras trataba de zafarme, pude ver que aquel joven que arriesgaba misteriosamente su vida por mí, traía un cuchillo sobre su boca. Intentaba clavárselo de alguna forma. Tenía que acabar con él.

-¡Maldita sea! –grité desesperada. No podía zafar mi brazo. Estaba completamente atorado con la chaqueta del uniforme. –_Odio los uniformes –pensé._

-¡Trata de soltarte! –gritó de pronto-. ¡No se cuánto tiempo más resista!

-¿crees que no lo intento? –respondí sarcásticamente-. Esta atorada…

Un rugido de dolor me había interrumpido. Perfectamente en el cuello del animal, yacía un gran cuchillo que segundos antes se encontraba sobre la boca de aquella persona. Pero nada salió bien. Aquel T-rex había enfurecido mucho más y comenzó a sacudirse con tanta fuerza que pronto, aquel extraño salió por los aires.

-¡Nooooooo! –grité asustada. Había ido a parar justo a unas rocas no muy lejanas. El impacto había sido fatal, ya que no se volvió a poner en pie.

Mi desesperación fue en aumento al ver que nuevamente la criatura se dirigía hacia mí. Era inútil tratar de zafarme. No podía. Solo me quedaba luchar justo con una mano.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a sentir como mi mano derecha, que era la que estaba libre, comenzaba a arder. Un hechizo con el elemento fuego me daría más tiempo. Así que, sin pensarlo, lo lance directo a la cara del T-rex.

No pareció hacerle mucho daño.

_-¿Por qué mi magia no funcionaba cuando entraba en pánico?_ – pregunté desesperada.

Rápidamente avanzó hacia mí. Y sin darme tiempo de atacarle una vez más. Tomo mi pierna izquierda entre sus fauces. Fue un dolor terrible, ya que me sujetaba fuertemente. Mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Me dolía mi pecho pero no tanto como mi pierna en ese momento.

Comencé a patearlo nuevamente con la otra pierna. Trataba de darle directamente en la cara, para que pudiera soltarme. De pronto, un jalón hizo que me soltara de donde me encontraba atorada. Pero tal y como enuncian las leyes de gravedad. Me precipite hacia el suelo, sin ninguna oportunidad de sujetarme de alguna parte.

El T-rex jamás soltó mi pierna, así que caí libremente sobre mi espalda ocasionando que perdiera el aire. El sonido de mi cuerpo rebotando sobre todo aquel fango, fue mitigado por el sonido de mis huesos rotos. Mi pierna izquierda que aún se encontraba sobre las fauces de aquel animal, había sido destrozada.

Todo aquel dolor estaba ocasionando que me desvaneciera. Sentía que el aire me faltaba. Aquel impacto había sido muy fuerte. Pero no paro ahí.

Pronto sentí como me elevaba por los aires. Me había tomado por mi pierna ahora rota y me había lanzado hacia algún lugar. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto. Pronto lo sentí.

Había caído a varios metros de donde estaba. Ya no podía ponerme en pie. Mis fuerzas me habían abandonado y el dolor era insoportable. No quería morir ahí. No quería morir sola.

-¿Dónde estás Squall? –las lágrimas habían empezado a caer-. Ayúdame.

Cerré mis ojos y me giré por última vez hacia donde se encontraba el animal. Me encontraba boca abajo cerca de aquella ladera. Si lograba avanzar un poco más, podría bajar y perderlo.

En ese momento, había apareció una esperanza…

Juntando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, logré arrastrarme rápidamente hacia la orilla de aquella pendiente. El dolor iba en aumento.

Estaba segura que ahí no podría seguirme. Me acerque lo bastante y tome impulso. Pronto sentí como mi cuerpo iba resbalándose solo por aquella ladera. Tras de mí, un rugido me aviso que había dejado atrás a aquel animal. Lo había logrado. Ahora, solo rogaba que me detuviera pronto.

La superficie se encontraba muy resbalosa a causa de las torrentes lluvias. Mi caída iba en aumento. Rocas, arbustos, en fin, todo tipo de cosas me topaba en el camino. Sentía como me llenaba de rasguños a causa de todas estas cosas. Trataba torpemente de detenerme, pero mis fuerzas ya no estaban conmigo.

Una roca detuvo mi caída. Había logrado sostenerla con mi mano, pero rápidamente fue vencida ante mi peso y nuevamente, comencé a deslizarme. No sabía cuan honda seria la caída. Pero ya no me importaba. Había logrado dejar atrás al T-rex, pero también, había dejado a su suerte a aquella persona que me había salvado más de una vez.

Pronto, todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron, cuando finalmente el tronco de un árbol me paró en seco, haciendo que un gritó saliera al sentir el violento golpe. Me había frenado con mi costado derecho y nuevamente sentí como se partían algunos huesos.

El dolor rápidamente me venció. No había forma de salir de ese lugar, no con una pierna y varias costillas rotas. Estaba agotada, no tenía ni una sola pizca de fuerzas. Me encontraba boca arriba, observando la copa de los árboles. No era una mala vista después de todo. Moriría en pleno contacto con la naturaleza.

-Sq..uall… -mi voz sonó como un suspiro.

Muchos recuerdos vinieron al instante. Selphie, Irvine, Edea, Zell, Quistis, Squall, incluso hasta Seifer estaba en ellos.

Recordé la primera vez que conocí a los chicos. Estaban realmente nerviosos de tener que ayudar a un grupo tan mediocre como los búhos del bosque. Sonreí al recordarlo. No podía creer el alcance que tuvo ese encuentro. Y pensándolo bien, ese contrato aun seguía vigente.

-Tendré que recordárselo a Squall cuando lo vuelva a ver… -pensé casi agonizante.

Aun podía sentir la calidez de aquellos labios tan nerviosos al encontrarse con los míos la primera vez. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Había sido un momento inolvidable. Tenía que salir de esto. Necesitaba volverlos a sentir. No podía quedarme ahí y morir. No lo quería…

El dolor iba en aumento, pero no podía gritar. Mis fuerzas no me lo permitían. Traté de levantarme por una última vez, pero fue inútil. No podía mover un solo musculo sin que no sintiera el más mínimo dolor. No sentía mi pierna, o lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba destinada a morir en aquel lugar. No había esperanza alguna de que alguien pudiera encontrarme.

¿Dónde estaban aquellos poderes de bruja cuando realmente los necesitaba? ¿Realmente podrían ser útiles? No podía saberlo. No podía mover un solo dedo y mi concentración era mitigada por aquel dolor insoportable.

-Mamá, ayúdame –mi voz sonó como un breve susurro mientras varias lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas rodando hacia mi cuello-. Necesito regresar y decirle cuanto lo amo. Necesito verlo una última vez más.

Mi pecho comenzó a agitarse cada vez más. Me dolía el cuerpo cada vez que lo hacía. Necesitaba dejar de hacerlo. Necesitaba calmarme, relajarme. Controlar mi respiración.

Pronto lo conseguí. Todo comenzó a parecer un sueño, nada parecía real. Mi alrededor fue perdiendo claridad. La oscuridad empezaba a ganar terreno y mis sentidos me abandonaban cada vez más.

Un último recuerdo apareció en mi mente. Una única persona me sonreía de algún lado. Un hombre que había cambiado mi mundo desde el primero momento en el que había aparecido frente a mí. Aquella persona que hacia girar mi mundo aunque quizá, él no lo supiera.

Quise aferrarme a aquel recuerdo. Tenía que ser el último antes de morir. Tenía que llevármelo conmigo.

-Squall… -fue lo último que pensé, fue lo último que cruzo mi mente, antes de quedar sumergida en aquella soledad.

/

La oscuridad de aquel bosque impedía en gran medida la marcha de Selphie. Tenía que apresurarse y encontrar a Rinoa. Tenía que dar con ella a como diera lugar.

Selphie se movía con agilidad sobre los árboles. Era la mejor en esa materia. Su pequeño cuerpo y corta estatura hacia una combinación perfecta en aquel momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado a los chicos. Parecían horas, aunque quizá eran tan solo unos minutos. Minutos en los cuales, no dejaba de angustiarse cada vez más. Le preocupaba la seguridad de Rinoa. Estaba indefensa en aquel bosque.

Sabía que era muy poderosa, pero conocía a su amiga. Sabía que los nervios acabarían atacándola y no podía permitir eso. Por otro lado, le preocupaba no saber nada del infeliz de Irvine. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, no dejaba de preocuparse.

Siguió corriendo durante algunos minutos más, hasta que un claro a lo lejos llamo su atención.

Era un gran claro en medio de aquel sombrío bosque. Al fondo, un conjunto de rocas lo rodeaban. No eran muy altas. Podrían ser un escondite perfecto. Rogó por que Rinoa estuviese ahí.

De pronto, un destello brilló ante sus ojos. Avanzó rápidamente hacia el origen de aquel reflejo, pero lo que encontró no fue nada de su agrado.

La espada de Rinoa se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo. Selphie sintió un vacío en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Rinoa? ¿Qué hacia su espada en este lugar? Todo esto empezó a alterarla.

¡Rinoa! –gritó instintivamente ignorando lo peligroso de aquella acción.

Corrió hacia aquellas rocas siguiendo las huellas de lo que parecían pertenecer a Rinoa. De pronto, otro salto en el corazón de Selphie. Las pisadas desaparecían a unos centímetros de aquel conjunto. Acaso, ¿había saltado?

No había posibilidad de aquello. No a esa distancia y altura. Alguien debió de ayudarla… -_Seifer -. _Pensó. ¿Acaso aquel cretino había llegado a ella? Confiaba en que sí.

No podía creer que ahora estaba depositando todas sus esperanzas en aquel estorbo de Seifer. Pero era eso, o Rinoa había sido devorada antes de lograr saltar a las rocas.

Un absurdo pensamiento.

Selphie siguió investigando alrededor y pronto noto como unas pisadas seguían hacia el este. Parecían de algún hombre. Rogó por que fueran de Seifer.

Aquellas huellas eran seguidas sin lugar a dudas por pisadas de T-rex. Nuevamente, su corazón dio un brinco. Pero, ¿Dónde estaban las pisadas de Rinoa? ¿Por qué aquellas pisadas se encontraban solas?

Sin pensarlo siguió aquellas huellas. No parecían tener mucho tiempo. Parecían un poco frescas. Tenía que seguirlas a toda prisa. Tenía que encontrarlos.

Avanzó no por mucho tiempo, ya que súbitamente las pisadas comenzaban a volver al mismo sitio donde se encontraba la espada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué habían regresado?

Las siguió detalladamente y pronto se encontraba en aquellas rocas. Empezó a rodearlas lentamente y observó que avanzaban hacia el sur. Una nueva exaltación surgió en Selphie al distinguir pisadas de lo que parecían de una mujer. Tenía que ser Rinoa. No estaba herida. Eso la reconfortaba.

Las huellas tenían pocos minutos. De eso estaba muy segura. Avanzó a gran velocidad.

De pronto, un sonido fuera de lo común hizo que se detuviera. Tenía que tenerlo en algún lado. Selphie buscaba por todo su cuerpo el transmisor que le había sido otorgado al momento en que la misión había comenzado.

-¡Aquí estas! –Dijo al momento de colocarlo sobre su oído-. Adelante, aquí Selphie –dijo sin contratiempos.

_-¡Selphie! –_escuchó el fuerte gritó de su amiga al otro lado de la línea_-. Cuanto me alegro de poderte localizar. Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?_

-Estoy bien, Quistis –contestó agitada-. No te preocupes. Ahora me encuentro siguiendo unas huellas que no parecen tener mucho tiempo. Parecen ser de Rinoa y Seifer. Se dirigen hacia el…

Selphie había quedado paralizada al ver una figura a lo lejos. Aquella figura corría a toda velocidad por aquel bosque. Era sin duda aquella persona en la cual había depositado toda su confianza. Aquella persona la cual esperaba encontrar con Rinoa.

_-¿Selphie? –_preguntó rápidamente Quistis, al escuchar que no terminaba su frase_- Selphie ¿Qué sucede? –_volvió a preguntar.

Aquella gabardina blanca era sin duda alguna de Seifer. Pero, si no eran sus huellas las que se encontraban junto con las de Rinoa, entonces, ¿a quién pertenecían? ¿Acaso podrían ser de Irvine? No parecían pertenecerle. Pero no podía descartar nada.

Sin dudar un segundo más y sin dar respuesta alguna, Selphie avanzó rápidamente tratando de alcanzar el paso veloz que Seifer mantenía.

-¡Seifer! –gritó fuertemente para ser escuchada-.

_-¿Seifer?,_ _¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Selphie?, ¿Los has encontrado? –_preguntó impaciente Quistis al otro lado de la línea.

-Me he equivocado –dijo Selphie sin dejar de correr-. No tengo las más mínima idea de quien este con Rinoa… Acabo de ver a Seifer –dijo con la respiración entrecortada-.

-¡Seifer! –un segundo grito logró captar su atención, provocando que disminuyera su paso.

Pronto, Selphie llegó hacia donde Seifer se encontraba. Sin dudar por un segundo, la pequeña instructora quiso ponerse al tanto de la situación sin permitirse respiro alguno.

-¿Sabes algo de Rinoa? –preguntó pausadamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-Nada –negó con la cabeza-. Hace poco encontré lo que parecían ser pisadas de algún hombre, pero no estoy seguro.

-Yo encontré el rastro de Rinoa. Parece ser que se dirige hacia el sur, pero no está sola –Selphie hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un gran suspiro-. Un hombre la acompaña y pensé que eras tú, ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

Selphie observó detenidamente los gestos de Seifer. Su rostro cambiaba cada segundo. Pensaba y trataba de unir todos y cada uno de los misterios a los que se estaba enfrentando.

-¿Squall? –preguntó después de algunos segundos.

-No –contestó rápidamente Selphie-. El viene en camino con Quistis.

-¿Tu novio el vaquero?

El rostro de Selphie cambio por completo a escuchar aquella expresión. Si ya sentía algún tipo de odio hacia Seifer, al escuchar aquella pregunta no había hecho otra cosa que aumentarlo más.

-Irvine no es mi novio –contestó muy molesta-. Además si lo fuera, eso no sería de tu incumbencia.

-Disculpa, pero solo estoy tratando de averiguar dónde demonios se encuentra Rinoa y quien se encuentra con ella.

-Entonces trata de hacer cosas productivas y no me molestes con tus estupideces –dijo Selphie con cierto odio-. A mí me importa demasiado el encontrarla y no descansare hasta haberlo hecho, así que, si no vas a ayudar, mejor no me estorbes.

-Rinoa me importa mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, así que no pienses que estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo –Seifer había contestado entre dientes.

Las miradas de ambos permanecieron fijas durante algunos segundos, hasta que la repentina voz de Quistis hizo que Selphie se exaltara.

-¿_Saben algo de Rinoa?_

-Aun nada –Selphie hizo una pausa-. Quistis, ¿hay posibilidad de que Irvine sea la persona que se encuentre con Rinoa?

-_Imposible. Irvine viene con nosotros._

En el fondo deseaba escuchar aquella respuesta. Había sido algo de lo más reconfortante saber aquello. Aunque, por el otro lado, no tenía ni idea de quién era el acompañante de Rinoa.

-Seifer y yo seguiremos hacia el sur. No deben estar lejos. Aunque –Selphie hizo una pequeña pausa-, el T-rex va tras ellos.

-_Dime donde se encuentran, no creo que estemos muy lejos._

_-_Pues… –Selphie giró hacia ambos lados-, no lo sé muy bien. Llevo corriendo varios minutos, así que estoy un poco desorientada y…

-Dile al comandante –Seifer había interrumpido de manera abrupta-, que estamos como a 5 kilómetros al sur del lugar donde siempre entrenábamos –dijo esto último con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¿Escuchaste Quistis? –preguntó Selphie inmediatamente.

-Si –contestó la rubia instructora-. Pronto estaremos allí.

Fue lo último que llego hasta los oídos de Selphie antes de que Quistis cortara la comunicación. Pronto llegarían hasta donde ellos se encontraban, pero no podían esperarlos. Tenían que apresurarse y encontrar a Rinoa a como diera lugar.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos –gritó Seifer justo antes de comenzar a avanzar. Esa era justo la actitud que Selphie odiaba de él. La forma en la que se sentía superior a todas las demás personas. Aquella actitud de mandar a cuanta gente pudiese. Pero ahora no era el momento. Su mejor amiga se encontraba en peligro y su paradero aún era un misterio.

Ambos comenzaron a correr. Solo trataban de seguir aquellas pisadas lo más detallado posible. Tenían que apresurarse, la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente y perder aquel rastro, seria perder a Rinoa para siempre.

Corrieron durante algunos minutos en silencio. Solo el ruido de las gotas de lluvia y las pisadas sobre la tierra mojada resonaban alrededor. Aquello ya estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaron. Selphie no lograba ubicarse dentro de aquel inmenso bosque y eso la inquietaba cada vez más.

Seifer, sin embargo, parecía conocer perfectamente aquel lugar. Tenía que darle la oportunidad a aquel hombre. Confiar por primera vez en que podría ser de gran ayuda.

Selphie lo observaba atentamente. No iba muy lejos de ella, pero no le perdía de vista. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero las condiciones del terreno eran inútiles. La lluvia caía nuevamente en gran abundancia y toda pista que llevaba al paradero de Rinoa se había borrado con ella.

No llevaban mucho avanzando, cuando Selphie notó como Seifer fue disminuyendo su paso hasta detenerse por completo.

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó Selphie sin perderlo de vista.

Seifer no contestó a aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, mantenía la vista fija en algún punto a lo lejos. Algo llamaba su atención de manera cautivadora. Algo que había cortado su respiración al momento de ser descubierto.

Selphie sin decir palabra alguna, siguió la dirección en la que Seifer miraba fijamente. Pronto, aquel salto en su corazón le indico que en aquel lugar se había producido una pelea no hacía mucho tiempo. Pero lo que realmente la había dejado sin aliento, había sido aquella prenda tendida justo al centro de aquel lugar. Una prenda que sin lugar a duda era de Rinoa.

Selphie corrió hacia la chaqueta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Había sangre por todo aquel lugar. No podía con toda aquella presión. Todo empezaba a darle vueltas. ¿Dónde se encontraba su amiga?

-¡Rinoa! –Gritó dando lo mejor de si-. ¡Rinoa!

-Debemos mantenernos en silencio –interrumpió Seifer-. No sabemos si haya criaturas cerca.

-Rinoa puede no estar lejos, debemos llamarla.

-Yo también me preocupo por ella –dijo Seifer-. Pero no podemos alertar a cualquier bestia que ande suelta por este lugar. Tenemos que mantener la esperanza de que esté bien y que muy pronto la encontraremos. Por lo que veo –continuó-, parece estar herida, puede que esté cerca, así que, hay que buscarla por cada rincón sin importar cuanto tiempo nos tome.

Selphie observó muy atenta a Seifer. Sus palabras la hacían olvidar todo el mal que había causado en el pasado. Parecía otra persona cuando se sinceraba de aquella manera. Confiaba en encontrar pronto a su amiga y parecía que Seifer no deseaba otra cosa más que hacer lo mismo.

-Debemos de rodear aquella ladera –dijo Seifer después de algunos segundos, indicando una pendiente cercana.

-Rinoa pudo haber bajado por ese lugar ¿no crees?

-Es muy inclinada –contestó Seifer-. Hubiera sido muy peligroso para ella. Tenemos que rodear y llegar al rio, para empezar desde ahí.

-Perderíamos mucho tiempo si vamos los dos –interrumpió Selphie-. Debemos separarnos para ahorrar tiempo. Tú ve hacia el rio, yo rodeo la ladera y la busco por debajo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabríamos si la llegamos a encontrar?

-Traes un reloj contigo ¿cierto? –Preguntó Selphie-. Regresemos a este lugar en una hora exactamente. Si por alguna razón alguien no vuelve, el otro va a buscarlo.

Seifer dudó un poco sobre las limitantes de aquel plan. Era demasiado arriesgado separarse, pero no había otra forma. Rinoa se encontraba herida, y podría no tener mucho tiempo.

-Está bien –dijo después de unos minutos-. Ajustemos nuestros relojes y nos vemos en una hora.

-Bien –dijo Selphie y rápidamente dio media vuelta.

-Selphie –gritó Seifer causando que Selphie se frenara de golpe-, ten cuidado. Mantén los ojos muy abiertos.

Selphie le devolvió una sonrisa a Seifer indicándole que haría lo posible por encontrar a Rinoa. Sabía que seguía queriéndola de alguna forma. No dudaba que quisiera localizarla. Pero algo en el fondo le decía que había algo más. No quería pensar en ello. Tenía que apurarse y bajar aquella ladera. Contaba con tan solo una hora y no la desperdiciaría en lo más mínimo.

Seifer avanzaría hacia el rio que no estaba muy lejos. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que acabara el tiempo. Antes de que el sol se metiera ya que esto haría imposible su búsqueda. No podía perderla en aquel lugar. No de aquella manera.

_-Resiste Rinoa –_pensó Seifer Almásy, cuando comenzaba a correr bajo la lluvia que nuevamente caía sobre aquel misterioso bosque…

/

Las pisadas sobre aquel lodoso suelo cortaban de manera instantánea el silencio que se había apoderado del grupo después del último contacto con Seifer y Selphie. Los chicos habían comenzado a correr después de la explicación de Seifer, acerca del lugar donde se encontraban exactamente.

Squall supo al instante su posición. ¿Cómo no saber llegar a aquel sitio? Si era el lugar donde se había conseguido aquella cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro. Era el lugar donde "practicaba" con Seifer cuando ambos tenían tiempo. Así que no dudo en ponerse en marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible a aquella ubicación.

Rinoa se encontraba dentro de aquel misterioso bosque. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero un T-rex era demasiado imposible hasta para alguien tan preparado como un See'D. Tenía que resistir hasta su llegada, ya faltaba poco.

-Resiste, resiste –eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de Squall. No podía perderla de aquella forma. No podía dejarlo solo, era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría. Tenía que volver con bien, aunque… no podrían nunca estar juntos.

Squall sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar esos pensamientos. No era el momento para pensar en ello. Ya habría todo el tiempo del mundo para preocuparse. Pero por ahora, solo quería encontrar a Rinoa sana y salva, costara lo que costara…

/

_-_¿_Rinoa? …_

Aquella voz en mi cabeza me hizo despertar en algún lugar desconocido. Sin lugar a duda no parecía estar viva. Vestía una especie de bata blanca que hacia resaltar la palidez de mi piel. Podía sentir la frescura del césped sobre mis pies desnudos. Había perdido mis zapatos en algún lado.

Me encontraba en lo alto de alguna montaña. Rodeada de gran vegetación y miles de flores. Había una cascada cercana que hacía que pudiera sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro. Estaba segura que esto era realmente el cielo.

Avancé un poco hacia adelante, solo para caer en cuenta que no podía seguir caminando. No había salida a aquel lugar. Estaba atrapada en donde quiera que me encontrara. Estaba rodeada de un gran abismo del cual no veía su fin.

¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué me encontraba aquí? ¿Acaso merecía esto después de mi muerte? Empecé a sentir pánico. Parecía muy real este sentimiento. Acaso, ¿así sería toda la eternidad? Me senté sobre el césped y abrace mis rodillas. Tenía que calmarme y encontrar una forma de salir.

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me había puesto de pie tan rápido como pude al escuchar esto.

Había una mujer cerca de aquella cascada. Parecía jugar con el agua que caía. No pude verle el rostro, ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Vestía una bata blanca al igual que yo. Esto solo me convencía más acerca del lugar donde me encontraba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté pausadamente-. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy muerta?

-Sigues siendo la misma preguntóna de siempre –aquella mujer tenía una voz realmente dulce-. No has cambiado en nada mi pequeña–dijo al momento de darse la vuelta.

Mi respiración se detuvo por completo. Sentí que mi corazón quería salirse de su lugar al momento en que mire a la cara a aquella mujer. En un segundo sentí como caían rápidamente las lágrimas sobre mi rostro. No podía estar pasando aquello. Aunque era lo más lógico encontrándome en aquel lugar.

-Te has vuelto toda una mujer, hija mía –la voz de mi madre era tal cual la recordaba.

Estaba petrificada en aquel lugar. Nunca pensé en volver a ver a mi madre. Seguía siendo la misma desde la última vez que la vi. Antes de aquel accidente que le arrebató su vida. Era idéntica a las fotos que conservaba. El tiempo no había pasado sobre ella.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo sobre sus brazos. Podía sentir una calidez indescribible. No podía dejar de temblar. Estaba abrazando nuevamente a mi madre. Ya no volvería a estar sola nunca más. Ya no tendría por qué separarme de ella.

-No llores mi niña –dijo tiernamente-. Siempre he estado a tu lado.

-Te he extrañado tanta mama –dije con el rostro bañado en lágrimas-. Pero ahora ya nada nos separara.

-No es así.

-No entiendo –dije al momento en que me apartaba.

-Tú no perteneces a este lugar, todavía tienes un largo camino por delante.

-Pero, estoy muerta. No quiero ir a ningún otro lugar. Quiero estar contigo –dije demasiado aturdida.

-Tu no estas muerta, te encuentras entre una línea bastante fina entre la vida y la muerte. Hay una parte de ti que no quiere regresar, por eso estas aquí.

-¿Qué no quiero regresar? –pregunté confusa.

-Has perdido tu misión en la vida. Te has vuelto una persona triste, sin objetivos personales. Puede que no sepas a que me refiero, pero es así. Hay algo en el fondo, dentro de ti que ha perdido las ganas de vivir. Pero hay otra parte –hizo una pequeña pausa-, la parte donde pediste mi ayuda para poder regresar y poder confesar tu amor a una persona.

Sentí como me ruborizaba en aquel momento. Recordé esa parte, la última antes de perder el conocimiento en aquel bosque. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente. ¿Por qué no habría de querer regresar? No sabía que existiera ese sentimiento dentro de mí. Aunque deseaba tanto poder quedarme con mi madre.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo –dije decididamente después de un tiempo.

-No –mi madre había negado con la cabeza-, tú no perteneces a este lugar. Por más que quisieras quedarte, jamás permitiría que lo hicieras. Además tu padre sufriría tanto al perderte.

-Nunca le he importado a mi padre –dije despectivamente-. Nunca le ha interesado nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

-Estas equivocada. Tu padre escogió tu vida sobre la mía. Algo que en verdad le agradeceré eternamente –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No entiendo.

-Después del accidente, ambas necesitábamos una transfusión de sangre urgentemente. En el hospital, solo había la suficiente para alguna de las dos. Así que tu padre tenía que tomar una decisión urgentemente.

-Pero… ¿tú se lo pediste? –dije con cierto odio en mi tono de voz, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No, yo estaba inconsciente. No pude hablar con él. Ya no pude despedirme de tu padre.

Me puse de pie apartándome de mi madre. Todo aquello me tenía aturdida. Mi padre había preferido salvar mi vida sobre la de mi madre. Entonces por eso me odiaba. Por haber tomado esa decisión.

-Él no te odia, te ama con todo su corazón.

Me gire rápidamente. Era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? El me odia realmente. Nunca ha existido una buena relación entre ambos.

-Siempre he estado con ustedes –dijo de forma muy dulce-. Nunca los he abandonado. Tu padre habla conmigo todas las noches, no ha pasado una sola vez en la que no lo haga. Y siempre me pide por ti. Me pide por tu bienestar, por que sigas un buen camino y me pide que haga que no te conviertas en él.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Ese no era el General que yo conocía. Siempre habíamos sido unas personas distantes, unos desconocidos uno del otro. Nunca me había contado la verdad. O quizá nunca se lo permití.

-Tienes que regresar y seguir con tu vida. Habrá muchas personas que entren y salgan de ella. Pero pase lo que pase, tú debes de seguir adelante. Eres una persona muy fuerte y sé que podrás cuidarte tu sola. No siempre podre estar enviándote ayuda –mi madre me había tomado de la mano.

-No sé cómo seguir adelante –dije con un sollozo al momento en que nos abrazábamos-. No puedo seguir yo sola. No puedo…

-Claro que puedes y no estás sola. Estas rodeada de mucha gente para la cual tu eres muy especial. Solo abre tu corazón y no te encierres en la soledad. Estas apunto de pasar por algo nuevamente difícil y no debes de apartarte de la gente que más te quiere.

-¿Algo difícil? -pregunté consternada.

-No puedo contarte nada mi niña –dijo con cierto tono de tristeza-. No tengo permitido contarte el futuro. Solamente tú lo puedes ir descubriendo.

Veía la mortificación en el rostro de mi madre. Sabía cuanto estaba sufriendo al no poderme decir nada.

La observé detalladamente. Era tan hermosa. Sabía que el General había sido muy afortunado al tener a mi madre en su vida.

Estaba tan sumergida en su mirada que un fuerte escalofríos me sacudió de manera abrupta. Mi madre pareció notarlo.

-Es hora de marcharse –dijo con una linda sonrisa-. Alguien te está llamando.

-No quiero hacerlo –corrí a sus brazos-. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre –dije sollozando sobre su hombro.

-No hay forma de que eso pase. No por ahora –dijo apartándome lentamente-. Aun no es tu tiempo.

La forma en la que me miraba era hipnotizante. Sabía que nunca olvidaría aquella mirada tan tierna y dulce. ¿Por qué no podía quedarme con ella si era mi propia decisión? ¿Quién se encargaba de decidir quién se iba y quién no? No podía comprenderlo en aquel momento.

Pronto, sentí como mi madre me apartaba lentamente de entre sus brazos y me tomaba de ambas manos. Sentía una gran calidez recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación que estaba segura, jamás llegaría a sentir.

-Necesito que conozcas a alguien antes de que te marches–dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi madre miraba por encima de mi hombro fijamente. Ocasionando que me girara hacia aquel origen. Había una mujer a poca distancia. Era una mujer de larga cabellera de color café oscuro. Vestía de blanco al igual que nosotras dos. Era muy bella.

Al verme, dibujó una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro y avanzó hacia nosotras. Tenía una mirada muy profunda. Estaba segura que ya la había visto en algún otro lado.

-Tu madre y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común –habló de pronto aquella mujer-. En el pasado, ambas nos enamoramos del mismo hombre. Claro, en épocas distintas –dijo rápidamente al ver mi cara de confusión-.

-¿El General? –me giré confusa hacia mi madre.

-No –negó con la cabeza-. Esto fue mucho antes de que tu padre apareciera en mi vida. Yo era pianista en un bar y me enamoré de un soldado que había prometido volver al terminar la guerra. Pero nunca apareció.

-Él fue herido gravemente en combate –interrumpió aquella mujer-. Por eso nunca regresó. Yo me encargué de sanar sus heridas por meses. Y al final me enamoré de él.

-Pero… No entiendo porque me están contando esta historia –dije muy confundida.

-Nuevamente –habló mi madre-, el destino decidió juntar nuestros caminos, pero ahora no de manera directa.

-Ahora el destino se encargó de cruzar los caminos de nuestros hijos –dijo aquella mujer.

Todo esto me confundía demasiado. ¿Por qué me contaban aquella historia salida de un libro?

-Tú llegaste a cambiar el corazón de mi hijo –continuó la mujer-. Despertaste en él un sentimiento que parecía estar muerto dentro de su interior. Lo llenaste de vida y estoy muy agradecida por ello.

En ese momento comprendí todo. Aquella mirada tan penetrante era la misma que veía todos los días en Balamb. Aquella mirada que hacia me perdiera en ella. Aquellos ojos tan verdes que hacían que mi mundo se detuviera.

La mujer asintió levemente al ver mi reacción. Sabía lo que pensaba. Sabía que había comprendido el significado de sus palabras. Pero, ¿Cuál era su propósito?

-¿Usted es la madre de… -dudé por unos segundos- Squall?

-Si –la mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa-. Y necesito pedirte un favor. No podemos cambiar el futuro, pero…

-Se avecina algo muy grande Rinoa –interrumpió mi madre-. Y todos estarán en peligro.

-Sobre todo Squall –habló la mujer.

En ese momento sentí como otro fuerte escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya no hay tiempo –escuché decir-.

-Squall está en grave peligro. Debes impedir que viaje a ese templo –alguien gritó-. Debes cambiar el futuro, evitar que muera.

Todo parecía dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Todo comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco. Aquellas palabras parecían no tener significado en aquel momento.

-¡Mama! –entré en pánico.

-¡Dile a Squall y a Ellone que los amo y que siempre he estado con ellos!

-Te amo Rinoa. Salúdame a tu padre…

Una gran fuerza tiraba de mí hacia algún lugar desconocido. Por momentos sentí como me faltaba el aire. Todo se encontraba oscuro, parecía como si viajara por una especie de túnel. Todo fue aclarándose poco a poco. Había una luz al final que parecía guiarme hacia algún lado. Era tan hermosa y brillante.

¿Qué habría de aquel lado? ¿Regresaría aun en contra de mi voluntad? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Comencé a correr hacia aquel camino y pronto empecé a deslumbrarme con aquella luz, pero no paré. Seguí sin detenerme. Fue entonces cuando comencé a escuchar una voz detrás de aquella salida. Alguien me llamaba. Aumenté mi paso y cruce aquella luz sin dudarlo. De pronto, todo se iluminó y desperté justo en el mismo lugar donde había caído después de deslizarme por aquella ladera.

-Gracias a dios despertaste –dijo una voz a mi lado-. Tu pulso era extremadamente débil. Creí que morirías.

Aquel extraño que me había salvado tantas veces se encontraba justo a mi lado. Había salido con vida después de aquella aparatosa caída. No cabía duda que era un gran luchador.

-¿Dónde está el T-rex? –pregunté confundida. Tratando de incorporarme pero un fuerte dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Cada una de mis costillas parecían a punto de partirse.

-No te levantes –dijo rápidamente, mientras me acomodaba-. Tienes dislocada tu rodilla izquierda y parece que algunas de tus costillas.

-_Fantástico_ –pensé.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo después de un momento-. Tienes que ver a un doctor.

-¿Tú crees que voy a poder salir de este lugar con una sola pierna? –dije sarcásticamente.

-Pues si la única forma de sacarte de aquí es en brazos, no dudare en hacerlo.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron fijas durante algunos segundos. No podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Por qué me hablaba de aquella manera? ¿Quién era él? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar?

Desde el primer momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, se había comportado de una extraña forma. Parecía conocerme tan bien y no dudaba en poner en peligro su vida por salvar la mía.

-No sé quién eres y no sé por qué haces todo esto por mí –pregunté sin separar mi vista de la suya.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti –dijo sin dudarlo-. Y ahora, necesito sacarte de aquí.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté casi sin habla.

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos de marcharnos ya –su mirada era tan intensa que hacia me perdiera en ella- Necesito inmovilizar tu pierna, así que trata de no moverte.

Después de esto se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar algo a nuestro alrededor. No estaba segura de que podría ser. Yo solo espere sin perderlo de vista. No había tenido el tiempo de observarlo fijamente con anterioridad. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Su cabello era castaño obscuro y sus ojos de un color chocolate claro. Tenía una ligera barba crecida sobre su mentón y era tan alto y musculoso como Seifer.

_-Mi tipo ideal_ –sonreí tontamente al pensar esto. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento como este?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-N..nada –contesté sonrojada. Había sonado como una tonta.

-¿Nada? Bueno, si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo.

-No es eso –hablé enseguida-. Lo que pasa es que me parece gracioso que todo me pase a mí. Nunca puedo tener un entrenamiento normal, una clase o mucho menos una práctica sin salir lastimada. No lo entiendo.

-Eso pasa por que eres una persona muy especial –dijo al acercarse a mí. Traía consigo una rama. Al principio no entendí para que pero pronto comenzó a acomodarla junto a mi pierna lastimada.

-Gracias –contesté apenada.

-Ahora –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-, necesito que muerdas esto –había acercado un pedazo de tela.

-¿Para qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Necesito que no hagas ningún tipo de ruido. El T-rex puede estar muy cerca.

-¿Y … por que no querrías que hiciera algún tipo de ruido? –pregunté muy nerviosa. Pregunté ya sabiendo su respuesta.

-Necesito inmovilizar esa rodilla y estoy seguro de que dolerá mucho.

No estaba segura de como lo hacía, pero lograba perderme en su mirada. No podía negarme a tal petición aun sabiendo el dolor que me llevaría. Podía sentir el mundo entero pausado a mí alrededor. ¿Por qué me daba esa sensación? ¿Quién era en verdad esta persona? ¿Por qué era tan atento?

Coloqué lentamente aquel trapo sobre mi boca y me recosté con cuidado. Sentía como mis costillas presionaban algo dentro de mi interior, pero no estaba segura de que podría ser. Lo único que sabía era que estas lesiones tardarían tiempo en sanar.

-Necesito… tu falda –dijo de pronto en un tono muy bajo.

Escuchar aquello hizo que reaccionara muy bruscamente haciendo que un gran dolor cruzara por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿mi falda? –pregunté con cierto tono de desconfianza.

-¡No pienses mal! –se apresuró en decir bastante apenado-. Necesito algo con que atarte la tablilla. Y… yo no quisiera… quedarme sin… ropa –dijo demasiado sonrojado.

-Y prefieres que yo me quede sin ropa ¿no? –pregunté sarcásticamente.

-¡No, no! No es eso. Yo solo… pensé… que… tú

-Está bien –sonreí un poco-. Solo bromeaba, me harías un gran favor si te deshaces de ese estúpido uniforme –su mirada de asombro era genial, no podía saber que pasaba por sus pensamientos en estos momentos pero parecía que no se esperaba nada de aquello.

Me estiré con cierto cuidado para desabotonar aquella falda. Era un gran alivio saber que traía pantalones cortos debajo de ella. Siempre estuve en contra de usar uniforme de falda para una prueba como esta. Eran tan incomodas y torpes en todos los sentidos.

La quité con cuidado, con ayuda de aquel extraño y de pronto empezó a escuchar como rasgaba la tela. Cortaba tiras para poder sujetar aquella tablilla sobre mi pierna.

-Necesito que respires profundo y no pienses en nada.

-¿Cómo no quieres que piense en nada si sé que me torcerás la rodilla? –dije un poco nerviosa.

-Piensa en algo lindo, entonces –dijo sonriendo.

Aquella sonrisa era espectacular. _Claro que pensaré algo bonito_- me dije a mi misma.

Volví a recostarme esperando aquel momento de dolor. Me coloqué aquella tela sobre la boca y la apreté fuertemente. Abrí mis ojos tanto como la claridad me lo permitía. Parecía que la lluvia había pasado de largo ya que varios rayos de sol se filtraban entre la copa de los árboles.

Había quedado empapada desde el primer minuto de la prueba. Necesitaba un buen baño caliente, pensé de pronto. También, Zell vino a mis pensamientos, ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Estará con bien? ¿Habrían logrado sacarlo del bosque? Rezaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? –pregunté con la tela en la boca.

-Necesito acomodar todo primero, ¿quieres ver? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¡No! –dije y me recosté nuevamente. Podía sentir mi rodilla inflamada. Estaba segura que no podría salir de este lugar con ambos pies, pero confiaba en aquel extraño del que no sabía nada.

-¿Lista?

-¡No me digas cuando lo vas a hacer! –dije abrumada-. Prefiero que sea sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo con un tono de burla-. Si no es un regalo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que me digas cuando lo harás. Hazlo sin que yo sepa.

-Muy bien, entonces vuelve a recostarte y cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Levanté mi cabeza y despeje mi boca.

-Creo que sabes tanto de mí que tú mismo podrías contarme cualquier cosa ¿o me equivoco?

Creo que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Su mirada era de demasiado asombro. Quizá nunca se esperó a que le dijera algo parecido.

-Todo a su tiempo –fue todo lo que contestó -. Ahora, vuelve a recostarte y tapa tu boca.

Le lancé una mirada amenazadora antes de volver a recostarme. Cada que esto ocurría algo se presionaba cada vez más en mi interior. Respiré hondo varias veces y cerré los ojos. Me disponía a concentrarme e olvidar todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero algo a lo lejos no me dejo…

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Rinoa!

La voz de Selphie se escuchó a lo lejos. Me había estado buscando, me había encontrado…

-¡Selphie! –grité con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo me permitía, pero este grito pronto fue opacado por el gran dolor que sentí sobre mi pierna. Aquel extraño aprovecho aquella confusión para poner mi rodilla en su lugar. Sentí desvanecerme por algunos segundos. No podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

No supe si había pasado mucho tiempo o no. Me encontraba aturdida por el inmenso dolor. Pero tan pronto y como pude, identifiqué la voz irremplazable de Selphie.

-¡Rinoa! Cuanto me alegro de haberte encontrado. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Selphie se encontraba arrodillada a mi lado con una cara de angustia mezclada con felicidad.

-Selphie, cuanto me alegro –dije casi como un susurro.

-No digas nada, descansa, Squall y los demás ya vienen en camino y pronto te sacaremos de aquí.

-De eso ya me estaba encargando.

En algún momento Selphie había olvidado a aquel hombre que se encontraba junto a mi cuando me encontró, porque su reacción había sido de asombro al escucharlo hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Selphie se había puesto en guardia.

-No te ofendas pero tú acabas de llegar, así que yo hago las preguntas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Selphie se había acercado peligrosamente a aquel individuo. La conocía a la perfección y sabía que si aquel hombre no dejaba de cuestionarla, pronto habría una batalla.

-Él me ha ayudado Selphie –hablé tratando de controlar la situación-. Gracias a él, sigo con vida.

-Y… ¿Sabes quién es él?

-Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño –dijo con un tono fuerte de voz.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.

Selphie permanecía a la defensiva. No era fácil de persuadir. Sabía que si no intervenía de algún modo, esto no acabaría bien.

Intenté ignorar mi dolor y comencé a ponerme en pie. Cada milímetro de mi cuero me dolía. La gravedad de mis heridas era increíble. Sentía como si algo se estuviese partiendo dentro de mí. Respiraba profundamente a cada movimiento.

-¡No te levantes! –escuché la voz de aquel individuo.

Al momento, Selphie corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a sostenerme. Lo había logrado. Ahora solo faltaría la peor parte: salir de aquel lugar con ambas piernas.

-Hay que sacarte de aquí –dijo Selphie tomándome para que me apoyara en ella.

-No vas a llegar muy lejos con ella así –gritó aquel individuo-. Déjame sostenerla.

-Tú no vendrás con nosotras –gritó amenazante Selphie.

Podía sentir la mirada de odio de ambos. Sabía que Selphie nunca aceptaría su ayuda pero también sabía que nunca podríamos salir de aquí sin él. Parecía que conocía a la perfección aquel inmenso bosque.

-Selphie, por favor –dije entrecortadamente-. Él nos puede ayudar a salir de aquí.

-Rinoa –contestó-, ni siquiera sabemos quién es él.

-Gracias a el estoy viva. No necesito saber nada más –respondí.

Selphie suspiro después de escuchar aquello. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba confiar en un completo desconocido.

-Solo quédate donde yo te pueda ver –Selphie se había girado hacia aquel extraño después de pensarlos algunos segundos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquel desconocido, sabía que había logrado su cometido. No pensaba separarse de mí y eso me reconfortaba más. Junto a ellos dos, no corría peligro alguno.

-Tenemos que seguir ese sendero –de pronto el silencio había sido cortado por la voz de aquel hombre.

-Tenemos que subir –interrumpió bruscamente Selphie-. Seifer y los demás estarán esperándonos cuesta arriba.

-¿Y dime como la piensas subir con la pierna destrozada?

-Para eso estas tu ¿no? Por eso querías quedarte, para ayudarnos a salir de aquí ¿O me equivoco? –La actitud de Selphie era demasiado grosera, pero la comprendía un poco, no sabíamos nada de aquella persona.

-¡Ya basta! –interrumpí de golpe -¡Dejen de pelear! Necesitamos salir de aquí a como de lugar. Sea por arriba o por abajo.

-No podemos regresar –dijo aquel joven-. El T-rex puede seguir cerca y debemos evitarlo a toda costa.

-Yo vengo de allí arriba, y ahí, no había nada.

-No entiendes nada –aquel extraño comenzaba a exasperarse, Selphie no daba ninguna solución. Solo se limitaba a atacarlo sin problema alguno-. Rinoa, ese T-rex no es de esta dimensión.

-¿Qué? –Selphie y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que sabes que no nos has dicho? ¿Quién eres tú y de dónde vienes? –preguntó fríamente.

-Ahora no puedo decirles nada, solamente tengo que sacar a Rinoa con bien de este bosque.

-¡Lo sabía! –de pronto grito Selphie haciendo que me exaltara de pronto-. Sabía que no eras nadie de fiar –se acercaba muy lentamente hacia aquel individuo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella?

-Como dije, solo quiero sacarla con bien de…

De pronto, todo sonido a mi alrededor perdió sentido. Todo se paralizó. Ni siquiera el golpetear de las gotas de lluvia que nuevamente comenzaban a caer me perturbó en ese momento. De nuevo, aquel hueco en el pecho se hacía presente. Había perdido el aliento en cuestión de segundos y aquel extraño hombre sabía muy bien que lo había provocado.

Selphie se giró rápidamente para ver que ocasionaba tal asombro. Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse al percatarse de que aquel oscuro y temible T-rex nos observaba fijamente, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar…

/

Seifer llevaba ya varios minutos recorridos. No había encontrado indicio alguno de Rinoa o de cualquier otra persona. Parecía como si nadie nunca hubiese estado en aquel lugar. Todo eso le parecía muy sospechoso, toda aquella calma, todo aquel silencio. Algo no andaba bien.

Corrió sin pensarlo al lugar donde se había separado de Selphie. Esperaba que la pequeña instructora hubiera corrido con mejor suerte que él. Solo quería encontrar a Rinoa a como diera lugar.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Observo minuciosamente algún signo de que alguien hubiese estado recientemente. No parecía haber cambiado en nada. Decidió bajar para ir en busca de la instructora. No debieron separado nunca.

-¿Qué hacías allá arriba Rinoa? –se preguntó hacia sí mismo observando la parte alta de aquel árbol. ¿Y de quien es esa sangre? –se giró observando la mancha sobre una roca cercana.

Estaba convencido que había algo extraño en todo esto. Si no era Squall, ¿Quién sería la otra persona con la que ella estaba? ¿Sería un viajero que solo pasara por el lugar? ¿Un See'D que se adentró rápidamente para auxiliarla? Una teoría que pronto seria descartada.

Avanzó algunos pasos cuando de pronto un sonido corto el aire a su alrededor. Una flecha había pasado muy cerca de su rostro. Se había girado rápidamente con su espada en guardia al momento de ver esa flecha clavarse sobre aquel árbol enorme.

Jasón sostenía aquel arco sobre sus manos. Quistis puso su dedo índice sobre su boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido alguno. Aquella flecha haba sido lanzada para alertarlo de la presencia de los chicos.

Avanzo de mala gana hacia ellos. Su mirada se topó con la de Squall que fue recibida fríamente, tal y como el comandante sabía hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está Selphie? –preguntó Irvine desconcertado.

-Nos separamos –contesto Seifer en completa calma.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Quistis alterada.

Seifer les había contado de mala gana todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquel temblor. Como se encontró con Selphie y como habían decidido separarse.

-¿Quién es la persona con la que esta Rinoa? –preguntó Squall de pronto.

-Eso quisiera averiguar también, pero me están haciendo perder mi tiempo.

-¿Hacia dónde fue Selphie? –interrumpió de pronto Irvine.

-Fue cuesta abajo –respondió Seifer alterado-. ¿Pueden ya dejar de interrogarme de una vez y comenzar a buscar a Rinoa? Después de que la encontremos me preguntan todo lo que quieran ¿sí?

Seifer había dado media vuelta. No quería perder más tiempo con tantas preguntas. Lo único que le importaba era encontrarla con bien. Tenía que recuperar su amistad y hacer que lo perdonara. No había sido del todo bueno en el pasado, pero ¿Cómo podía haberse negado a todos aquellos sueños de la infancia? Nadie lo comprendería. Solamente él sabía por qué había hecho todas aquellas atrocidades, ¿atrocidades? No, aquello solo había sido un plan fallido.

Sintió como todos los demás lo seguían. Tenían que levantar la guardia. No podía sorprenderlos nada. En aquel bosque había creaturas inimaginables. Cosas que nunca antes existían en aquel lugar. Algo malo estaba sucediendo y tenían que averiguar que era cuanto antes.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión los alerto, seguido de un grito. Era la voz de una mujer. Una mujer que conocían a la perfección. En algún lugar cuesta abajo, Selphie necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda urgentemente…

/

Aquel t-rex avanzó a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Aquel individuo corrió justo para toparse en su camino.

-¡Saca a Rinoa de aquí! –gritó fuertemente al momento de sacar su espada.

Selphie me rodeó con sus brazos tratando de ponerme en pie. –Tenemos que ayudarlo –dije mortificada.

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?- respondió -. Jamás podremos solos contra él.

-¿Pero? … morirá –volví a insistir.

Selphie me miró con gran angustia. Ella sabía que si aquel extraño se enfrentaba solo con el t-rex no tendría ninguna posibilidad de vivir. Pero tal y como ella lo dijo, de ningún modo tendríamos posibilidades de derrotarlo si ambas lo ayudábamos.

-Deja ponerte a salvo y prometo que regresaré a ayudarlo –dijo cuando empezábamos a avanzar un poco. De pronto una fuerte explosión detrás de nosotras casi provoca que perdiéramos piso.

Aquel individuo había salido volando por los aires hasta detenerse con un árbol cercano. Parecía muy aturdido porque tardo algunos segundos para ponerse en pie. Su rostro se veía decidido a volver a atacar, pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle muy bien.

El t-rex avanzaba lentamente dispuesto a devorarlo, pero Selphie apareció por un costado haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Sal de aquí! –me gritó fuertemente –Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Pero todo aquello no pareció funcionarle. Pronto, sufrió la misma suerte que aquel extraño. Había sido lanzada por los aires con mayor fuerza.

-¡Selphie! –grité con fuerza.

Pero Selphie no se levantó. La caída había sido abrumadora. No alcanzaba a ver la gravedad de sus heridas o si ella estaba… ¡No! No podía pensar en eso.

Avance a la velocidad que mi cuerpo me lo permitía. El dolor parecía haber disminuido. Sentía como una extraña fuerza recorría mi cuerpo. Estaba furiosa. Mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía. Mi mejor amiga en el mundo yacía tendida en aquel frio y oscuro bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –escuché preguntar a aquel individuo al verme avanzar hacia aquella creatura -¡Detente!

Había algo que me movía. Había algo dentro de mí que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. La última vez que lo había sentido, me encontraba en el espacio siendo poseída por una hechicera. Sabía que si no lograba contenerme un poco esto se saldría de control. Pero no quería hacerlo. La vida de Selphie corría peligro. Tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar.

Sentía una gran energía proveniente de mis manos. Estaba lista. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!- grité fuertemente dirigiéndome a aquella creatura-. No es a ella a la que quieres.

Y en efecto. Aquella mirada llena de maldad pura me confirmo lo que acababa de decir: solamente me quería a mí. Un extraño brillo surgió en aquellos ojos. Algo que no pertenecía a este lugar. ¿Pero… de dónde provenía? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-¡Ven por mi entonces! –había levantado ambas manos para atraerlo hacia mí.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Corre Rinoa! –gritó aquel extraño que aun yacía en el piso.

Pero omití todo aquello. No estaba dispuesta a correr. Si me quería a mí, no podía seguir huyendo. Era la única solución.

Avancé poco a poco. Tanto como mi pierna lastimada me lo permitía. Aquel t-rex me esperaba con paciencia.

Me sentía perfectamente tranquila. Sabía que esto era parte de ser una bruja. Ser uno mismo con la magia. Bloquear todo alrededor. Solo el t-rex y yo existíamos.

Entendía que yo sola no podría contra aquella creatura. Pero era necesario distraerlo para que Selphie y aquel individuo salieran con bien.

-Llévate a Selphie contigo –dije sin dejar de caminar-. No se preocupen por mí.

-¡No! – gritó con desesperación aquel hombre que apenas conocía. No estaba segura la relación que había entre nosotros pero estaba convencida que algo muy extraño nos unía - ¡Corre Rinoa! – volvió a decir y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó avanzar hacia mí. Pero una cantidad de energía lo paró en seco. Un hechizo escudo lo freno por completo, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –su tono de voz sonaba desgarrador al intentar pasar sobre aquel hechizo-. ¡No se supone que termine así! –golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba aquel escudo-. Tu no debes de morir aquí –había caído al piso con ambas rodillas y agachando la mirada. Parecía sufrir demasiado ante mi decisión-, no también en esta dimensión.

Aquello no me había sonado raro en aquel instante. Toda mi concentración estaba sobre aquel t-rex que me esperaba con ansias. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por mis amigos. Quizá era la razón por la cual mi madre no me permitió quedarme a su lado. Tenía que hacer una última cosa. No faltaba mucho para llegar a aquella creatura. Solo esperaba que mi muerte no fuera tan dolorosa.

-¡Rinoa! –una voz a lo lejos me saco de mi concentración. Aquella voz la conocía a la perfección.

Squall y los chicos habían llegado a aquel lugar. Nos habían encontrado.

Todo aquel alboroto pareció sacar de sus casillas a aquel t-rex. Ya que pronto comenzó a alborotarse.

-¡No se muevan! –grité-. Él me quiere a mí. No tiene por qué salir nadie más herido.

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? –escuché decir a Seifer-. Después de que te devore nos atacara de todas formas.

El t-rex comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Lo habían enfurecido. Rápidamente los chicos se esparcieron para tener más oportunidad de atacar. No podía dejar que alguien más saliera lastimado. Observé a lo lejos que Irvine había llegado hasta Selphie que parecía moverse un poco. Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuero. Así como aquel inmenso dolor.

Aquel trance en el que me encontraba parecía haber desaparecido. Pronto, todo pareció quebrarse dentro de mí. Me sostenía con la única pierna sana que me quedaba, pero aun así, avancé un poco.

-¡Jasón! –Squall había gritado a lo lejos.

De pronto, dos flechas cruzaron el aire, yendo a parar justo sobre el cuello de aquel animal. Aquello lo había enfurecido como nunca.

-¡Déjalos en paz! –grité al momento de lanzar una gran bola de energía. Era magia muy avanzada y sabia sus consecuencias.

Aquel t-rex la había recibido por completo, lanzándolo varios metros de distancia. No estaba segura si había sido lo suficiente para matarlo, pero por lo menos nos daría algunos minutos de ventaja.

Toda aquella energía gastada en aquel hechizo me debilito más de lo que ya me encontraba. Y fue en cuestión de segundos que me desplomara. Aún seguía consiente, pero no podría volver a ponerme en pie. Escuchaba gritos y en veces mi nombre. Sabía que aquella creatura se había vuelto a poner en pie pero yo ya no pertenecía a esa batalla. No como quisiera.

Me había vuelto a convertir en una carga para los chicos tendida en aquel húmedo bosque. Sabía que tendrían que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquel animal salvaje mientras yo me encontraba tendida en aquel lugar. Solo escuchaba murmullos y ya no podía mantenerme despierta. El dolor parecía partir mi cuerpo por la mitad. No sabía si realmente lo lograría.

-¿Rinoa? –la voz de quistis me sacudió-. No cierres los ojos nena, resiste.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Yo me encontraba en algún tipo de limbo ya que nada me parecía real. Escuchaba lo que parecían voces, pero ninguna era entendible. ¿Acaso ya habían derrotado a aquel t-rex? ¿Estarían todos con bien?

-Ponte en contacto con el helicóptero de Balamb Garden –ordenó Squall a quistis.

-¿Crees que pueda accesar a este lugar? –preguntó

-Tendrán que intentarlo, es la única forma de sacarla de aquí.

-_Zell_ – mi voz salió como un suspiro.

-Rinoa, tienes que calmarte –Squall sonaba muy preocupado- ya pronto vendrá la ayuda y te sacaremos de este lugar.

-El t-rex – mi voz apenas salía

-No te preocupes, ya todo acabo.

Aquello pareció tranquilizarme del todo. Nunca desconfié de las habilidades de los chicos. Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. O eso era lo que pensaba en aquellos instantes. Aun así, varios pensamientos cruzaron mi mente antes de desvanecerme por completo a causa del dolor. ¿Quién era aquel individuo que había salvado mi vida en varias ocasiones? Y mejor aún ¿Por qué apareció en mis sueños, si nunca antes lo había conocido? …


End file.
